Kiss From The Rose
by Moon Comix
Summary: Sequel to Not A Second Time. Past, it’s a mysterious topic. It’s even harder when you know nothing about it. Sonic’s back and someone’s leading him on a trail back in time. All he needs is the Titans help. And a Kiss from the Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss from the Rose Chapter 1: She Will Be Loved

Moon Comix: Yes, I'm here again!!! And wow, thanks to everyone for their reviews for Not A Second Time!!!! I love you guys!

Robin: but not in that way! NOT IN THAT WAY!!!

Starfire: yes, he just wishes to thank you for the story reviews

Cyborg: yeah, and he wants to give everyone those cookies he promised throws cookies to all reviewers

Moon Comix: how did you three get in?

Robin: secretary

Moon Comix: I don't have a secretary

Comix glares at Terra who is outside his door. Terra walks away, whistling

Cyborg: me or you, y'all?

Robin: I'll do it, Comix doesn't own Teen Titans but he does own Sonic and people he made up AND Dark Reflections (yes, they're back)

Starfire: also he is liking of the cheese

Moon Comix: well, I guess you guys can stay…

Everyone in the office: Enjoy!

Summary: Sequel to Not A Second Time. Past, it's a mysterious topic. It's even harder when you know nothing about it. Sonic's back and someone's leading him on a trail back in time. All he needs is the Titans help. And a Kiss from the Rose. Couples? I'M NOT TELLING!!!!

----

A lonely figure stood at the very top of Jump City. All he had was a guitar on his back and a grin on his face. The teenage boy walked down the road, whistling a familiar tune and walking familiar streets. It was early, yes, but the few people and bakers in the streets stopped to look at him. There was even a small child with her mother who pointed at him.

"Mamma! Look, it's a Titan!"

"You're right! Hello, young man!"

"Hey! You stay safe now," shouted the boy, still grinning, "It's a great day to be home."

----

The sky was covered with clouds but Raven didn't care. It was past six in the morning, the time she always got up at, the time she always meditated on the roof. The time she always talked with him. She opened her eyes and sighed. The goth couldn't stop thinking about him, and that worried her a bit.

Raven walked down stairs to find Beastboy and Terra, asleep in each other's arms. She was slightly shocked, mainly because she didn't see them when she walked in the first time to get to the roof, but then she remembered that that was what they did almost every night.

It was a year since the day Terra came back to them, and a year since he left them. A year since he left her. She remembered that day well and she could still feel his arms around her in that final embrace goodbye.

Raven fixed herself a mug of tea and sat down across from the couple, not troubling them, picking up a book to read. It was the book she had bought over a year ago and it was a very interesting book about ancient spells that were apparently used by witches hundreds and hundreds of years ago. She snuggled down with her mug of tea and book and just read for three hours straight.

She jumped with a start when Terra shook her shoulder. She dropped her book and spilled a tiny drop of tea on the couch, "ooh, sorry Rae… didn't mean to do that! Anyway, Robin and Star want to know what you want for breakfast. They've asked you about three times!"

"What, oh, just another mug of tea, please," said Raven and Terra took the mug out of Raven's outstretched hand, "thank you Terra."

It was a big difference having Terra there instead of him. Terra was a great asset to the team, as she was before, but she brought the boy/girl quota to an equal stand and she made Beastboy slightly less annoying. But there was always a tiny gap where he had left. But it had made Raven a better person. She was now more interactive with the others and she accepted Terra quicker than she accepted him, she had first hand experience.

"Where is friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire as Beastboy, Robin and Terra sat down at the table with the Tamaranian princess, "would you care to participate in the ritual of breakfast, Raven?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" said Raven, smiling slightly and she stood up and sat with t he others, drinking her tea.

"So… what's everyone doing today?" asked Robin, like he did practically everyday, "me and Star are going to the library to read to the kids again, anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll tell you what we're doing tonight, y'all, we're goin' to a dance!" said Cyborg as he came through the door leading to the front door of the Tower, "we got invited! The Mayor's guests of honor!"

"Wait, start from 'dance'," said Robin and Cyborg handed him an opened letter, which Robin read, "To the Teen Titans. The Mayor is holding a dance for the most important people of Jump City and you have been invited as the Mayor's guests of honor. Please come in formal dress (not super hero costumes) and _every_ Titan must attend the dance. Yours sincerely, Secretary to the Mayor, Janet Bornigart. Well, Titans, I guess we need to go… and since it's a dance, we need to go with someone. Let's decide now, I guess."

"I wish to go with you, Robin, if you allow," said Starfire and Robin blushed slightly, "do you not wish to go to the dance of the Mayor with me?"

"Yeah! I'll go with you Star…" said Robin, trialing off and still blushing, Starfire still had not seen this yet Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra were giggling like mad, Robin quickly changed the subject, "what about the rest of you?"

"Well, I wonder who I'm going with?" said Beastboy, putting a finger to his chin in mock thought. Terra just giggled again and they embraced once more, "Rae, how 'bout you? Who are you going with?"

"I don't dance," said Raven, monotonically, "but if Cyborg needs someone, I guess…" she was cut off by Cyborg's loud voice.

"Yeah, is Bee there? Thanks. Hey Bee, it's Cyborg," there was a slight pause before Cyborg laughed, "That's a good one! Hey listen, I have a dance that I need to go to, yeah, uh huh, uh huh, yeah, okay! Pick you up at eight!" Cyborg hung up the phone and formed a fist with his hand, "SCORE!"

"Fine, I'll just sit at the sidelines, drinking punch," said Raven, taking another sip of her tea, "not that I'm complaining."

She glanced around the room and suddenly realized how much had changed over the past year, minus the fact that Terra was there. For the first thing, Robin had opened up a lot more and wasn't holding grudges as much. And they had all grown in different ways, Terra, who was once slightly shorter than Raven, was now taller than her, but not by much. Raven had grown too, but, not as much as Terra. Beastboy was now taller than Starfire, who hadn't grown that much either, but Cyborg was still the tallest. As Raven thought about that, she wondered how Cyborg could grow since he had grown at least half an inch over the year. Sadly, Robin had not grown at all physically and he was still drew the short straw when it came to jokes (A/N: Pardon the pun).

"You sure," asked Robin, looking at her.

"Yeah," said Raven, "like I said, I don't dance." She stood up and walked off, turning on the TV.

"With any of _us_…" added Beastboy, earning a chuckle from Cyborg and a skeptical look from Robin.

----

"Did you hear, there's a huge dance going on tonight," said a teenaged girl who was walking with her friend, "I wish I could go."

"Bernie, I didn't know you liked that kinda stuff," said her friend. Bernie just smiled at her.

"Well, I like _this_ dance because Beastboy's gonna be there! Remember when we met him, Chanel?" said Bernie.

"Well, duh! Of course I do, but isn't his girlfriend going with him?" asked Chanel.

"Yeah, all of the Titans are going, but I wonder what happened to that other good looking one? You know, the sound guy?" wondered Bernie as they walked past the boy. He grinned at the fact that he had been remembered but thought his plan through.

There was going to be some party crashing involved.

----

"Well, what do you think?" asked Beastboy as he stepped out of his room, "am I like the best looking super hero or not?"

"Well, there is Superman…" said Terra, causing Beastboy to pout, "you look great!"

"Thanks Terra, what do the rest of you think?"

"Not bad!" said Robin and the others nodded in agreement. Beastboy was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue inline and under the jacket was a white shirt. He was wearing polished black Italian shoes that made the suit look even better.

He looked at Robin, who was back in the tuxedo he took Kitten to the prom in, except with a red flower in his pocket. Everyone also noticed that his mask was still pinned to his face as if it could never be taken off.

Cyborg wasn't there with them, having gone to pick up his date, but he was dressed in a large black tuxedo with a light blue shirt under it. He didn't have shoes on and was thinking about using the holographic generator he had used when he infiltrated the HIVE but decided against it. He also decided to wear a top-hat too.

"Ahem, what about me?" asked Terra, playfully. She was dressed in a golden dress with a slit down the left leg so she could dance easier. She also had a necklace around her neck. Beastboy just hugged her and told her she was the most beautiful girl he knew.

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. She had taken off her cloak and was dressed in a very dark purple dress that went down to half way between her knees and feet. She had her cloak in a small bag just in case she wanted to put it on.

Starfire was in a magnificent, pink dress which had many ruffles at the bottom so it would dance around her as she did the same thing. She also had a pink jacket over her shoulders and a pair of white gloves over her slender hands. She was holding Robin's hand and smiling at the couple in front of her.

"Now, where's our ride?" wondered Robin as Cyborg honked the horn of the T-Car, "good timing."

They all walked down the stairs to the garage to find, not two people in the T-Car, but Cyborg and Bumble Bee standing in front of a long stretch limousine! Robin and Beastboy's jaws dropped when they saw this and Starfire cried 'wonderful!'

"The city sent this as our ride, yo!" said Cyborg, holding the door open for Bumble Bee, who thanked him, "everybody in!"

Bumble Bee was dressed in a blue dress, to match her eyes, a blue version of the dress that Starfire wore at Kitten's prom. She also had large gold hoops hanging from her ears and a pair of yellow high heels on her feet.

"You're looking good," said Robin and Bumble Bee smiled, "let's go, who's driving?"

Everyone was inside the passenger area and the car started and they drove off. Cyborg and Bee grinned, "Thank you Robin, you're looking nice too but they sent us a driver! I guess it comes with the package."

Everyone enjoyed the trip to the dance and Beastboy and Terra had their heads out the sun roof and were cheering and waving to passers-by. Many people outside laughed with them and waved back, but Raven pulled them down before they got there.

"Welcome to the Mayor's estate," said a butler as he opened the door of their limo. Cyborg got out first; holding his hand out for Bee, Then Raven; Beastboy got out and helped Terra before Robin and Starfire. The limo drove off and Beastboy waved back to the driver, "follow me." The Titans followed the butler into a gigantic hall with a large staircase leading down to a flat dancing area.

"Wow," said every one of the Titans as the butler announced their presence to the hall. Everyone turned to the team of superheroes and clapped, Beastboy and Terra waving back, and Robin lead the way down the steps.

The hall was magnificent. The stairs lead down to the golden, marble floor on which everyone was dancing on under a large golden candelabrum. On the outside of the dance floor were many small tables, all of which had a few roses and a candle. At the end of the floor were a stage and a long buffet table, filled with every gourmet food they could think of.

"Dude, I think tonight is gonna rock!" said Beastboy as he dragged Terra over to the buffet.

"Isn't Terra the luckiest?" asked Raven and Bumble Bee nodded in agreement, "enjoy your dance with Cyborg."

"Raven, aren't you gonna dance?" asked Bee and Raven shook her head, "oh, okay, you should though, it'll be fun!"

Raven just nodded and sat down at a table, watching the couples of nobles dance around to a relatively quick song, the hems of dresses flying around. She just sat there, one hand under her chin, the elbow on the table, bored. All the letter said was that she had to be here, not that she had to do anything.

"Maybe there's something outside," muttered Raven, "maybe he's out there…"

The half demon stood up and walked outside, but only for a couple of minutes. Outside was almost as boring as inside. She walked onto the balcony and stared out into the garden. It was beautiful, yes, but there was nothing to do there. Raven sighed and wandered back over to her seat, pulling out her small, golden guitar. The only thing she had that he had given her.

Elsewhere, Beastboy and Terra looked at each other as a Spanish song came on, "shall we dance?"

"Of course," answered Terra and she took her boyfriend's hand and walked onto the dance floor. Right into the centre.

They got into a ballroom stance and began to dance. Beastboy span Terra under his arm and pulled her back in. They then stepped backwards, back to where they began and then forward. Their arms separated, they span out, clapped and span back in again, back into the ballroom pose. Beastboy then dipped Terra until her head almost touched the ground; her hair messed up and pulled her back up, quickly. They repeated this until the song had finished and Terra said she had to go to the bathroom. Beastboy walked over to Cyborg, who was also waiting for Bee to get back from the bathroom.

"Since when could you dance, yo?" asked Cyborg as Beastboy got a drink, "you got some nice moves!" The two hi-fived and Beastboy grinned even more widely.

"Yeah, she's great, isn't she?" asked Beastboy and Cyborg nodded, "and you suit Bee, too!"

"You guys are lucky, you know that?" said Cyborg, "you guys love each other and you knew that from the very beginning!"

"If only I could kiss her," said the green teen, sadly, and Cyborg clapped him on the back, "there are the girls, c'mon!"

Raven watched as Cyborg and Beastboy joined their dates and as Starfire and Robin twirled past. The princess was smiling, romantically, and Robin was staring into her eyes. Why didn't they just admit it to each other already?

"Isn't this an enchanting evening?" asked Raven to herself, "I can't believe im stuck here."

"Hey there, little lady, can I have this next dance?" said a voice and Raven groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I… don't… da…" she began as she looked up and saw who it was, "SONIC!!!" Raven jumped up and wrapped her arms around the boy standing there.

"Well, I'm glad someone remembers me! I must have passed at least _five_ news stands and no one said hi!" joked Sonic and he hugged Raven back. Sonic was dressed in a white tuxedo with a white shirt and black tie. His feet, however, were covered in his black trainers. The teenaged boy and the teenaged girl hugged each other for about three minutes, "how have you been?"

"I've been missing you," was the girl's reply as she let go, "come on, let's go outside." The two kids walked outside onto the balcony and stood under the stars, "where have you been?"

"I'll save that story for the Tower," grinned Sonic and he stared at the stars, "did you look up at these every night, wondering if someone who cared for you was looking at them too?" Raven nodded slowly and Sonic smiled again, "I did too, I guess we're connected in more ways that one."

"I really missed you, you can't believe how much I've missed you" said Raven, hugging Sonic again, "and I'm glad you're back." She looked up into Sonic's eyes and stared into the comforting vortex of his gaze.

"I'm glad…" Sonic's head moved closer to Raven's, eyes closed, "… I'm back…" they moved closer still until they were barely a centimeter apart, "… with you…" Their lips met and the warm feeling of the kiss flooded through them. A black aura surrounded many pot plants and they began to fly into the air, but as the kiss continued, they floated down, back to a spot in the garden. Still, many small bits of stone, soil and other things flew around them. A shooting star flew over head of the pair and the stars sparkled romantically. A nuclear bomb could have gone off around them but they wouldn't have broken the kiss they had been waiting for. Waiting for over a year to do.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Terra and Beastboy stood at the archway, staring at the kissing couple.

"Splendid! Friend Sonic has returned! We should go greet him!" cried Starfire and she tried to fly out to see him but everyone, save Bee who didn't know who he was, grabbed onto the alien, "why must you halt my flight?"

"Dude! We're not gonna break up that!" cried Beastboy, pointing at the kissing couple, "it's, like, beautiful!"

"And Beastboy's views of beautiful are different from ours," said Robin, grinning, "but this is something we can all agree on!"

"Yeah, Star, we knew it for _ages_ but," Cyborg added in a whisper, "like you and Robin," he spoke normally again, "they didn't admit it!"

"All it took was for the love of her life to go away for a year," pointed out Terra and the others nodded in agreement, except for Bumble Bee.

"Um… who is he and why is he sticking his tongue in Raven's mouth?" asked Bee and they all laughed quietly, so as not to disturb Raven and Sonic.

"We didn't see them, okay?" said Robin as they walked back into the dance, "Just act like we don't know Sonic's here."

Back with the kissing people, Sonic pulled his lips away from Raven's and stared at a semi-shocked girl, whose eyes were still closed. He just smiled at her and waited for her to open her eyes. She savored the moment in her head and opened her eyes, staring into Sonic's again.

"Wow," was all she said before they kissed once more.

----

"That was some dance!" moaned Terra as she collapsed onto the couch, her boyfriend following her, "have they showed up yet?"

"Nope, no sign," said Robin, looking out the window, "although Cyborg and Bumble Bee are having a lengthy talk by the T-Car." Instantly, every pair of eyes were on the two people down below.

"We need a social life," said Beastboy but continued to stare in case of a scandal.

Cyborg and Bee continued to talk until she looked up, spotting the others. Cyborg scowled and pressed a button on his wrist and the windows became black instantly. Everyone moaned at the fact they couldn't watch and went back to the couch, Terra under BB's arm, Robin (who had changed out of his tux the minute he stepped into the Tower) was drinking a soda and Starfire was playing with a piece of string that she had found on the table.

"And there they go," said Robin as they heard a car driving off into the distance, "he better take her _directly_ to the other Tower." Beastboy burst out laughing at this and hi-fived Robin, "thanks, I've been practicing."

While the discussion about Cyborg and Bee's relationship was going on below, Raven and Sonic had landed on the roof and were about to come down the stairs when Sonic stopped her.

"Shouldn't I come through the front door?" asked Sonic, "I mean, that way we can pretend you haven't seen me yet and no one has to know about the kiss… es…"

Raven agreed and floated Sonic down with her powers. She then walked in through the stairs and came into the lounge.

"Friend Raven! You have returned! How was the joining of the mouth for…?" Starfire was about to say more when three hands clamped over her mouth, shutting her up.

"Why'd you come back on your own?" asked Terra, teasingly, "embarrassed by us? Something happen?"

"I am informing you now! Raven and So…" again, three hands were clamped over Starfire's lips and she made a 'we are not amused' noise.

"Nothing happened," said Raven, smiling slightly, "I just needed some fresh air, didn't like the crowd." When she finished the sentence, there was a loud banging at the door. Everyone jumped, except for Starfire who flew into the ceiling. While Terra and Robin helped Starfire, Raven and Beastboy walked down to the front door, both of them secretly grinning. When all five of the Titans in the building were there, Beastboy opened the door. The large pieces of metal slid apart to reveal a familiar figure.

"SONIC!!!" cried everyone, all of them trying to act surprised. The boy just grinned, he had changed back into his normal clothes in the time Raven and he separated, the clothes being a long sleeved T-shirt, a pair of faded jeans and his sleeveless jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves, and groaned as Beastboy tackled him to the ground and as Starfire tried to hug his spine to pieces.

"Good to see you," said Robin and he clasped hands with Sonic after he had gotten Beastboy off of him and Starfire to leave his back alone, "how have you been?"

"Like I told Rav… I mean, I'll tell you later!" said Sonic as Terra approached him, "hey, Ter, how's life as a carbon based life form," everyone looked a tiny bit shocked when he said this, "what? I know words like that!" Everyone laughed and the two newest Titans hugged. Then Sonic reached Raven and they hugged again, trying to make it look like they had not seen each other earlier that night.

"Wow, it's been ages since we've seen you!" said Beastboy as they went in, "dude! You promised you would call!"

"I was gonna!" said Sonic and he grinned at Raven again, "where's Cyborg?"

"Dropping off his date," grinned Robin, "you never met the Titans East, did you?"

"Nope!" said Sonic, "what are they, fans?" The other five Titans laughed at this but Sonic was confused, "seriously, what are they?" Everyone laughed again and they walked up the stairs to the living room, "TELL ME!!!"

When they reached the room, and when they had told Sonic who the Titans East, Terra and Beastboy sat down beside each other, everyone not surprised, Robin grabbed four sodas, Starfire picked up two and Sonic sat down, Raven sitting down at the other end of the couch, both of them blushing. Robin threw Beastboy, Sonic and Terra a soda and Starfire placed the extra one on the table, obviously for Cyborg.

"So, where have you been?" asked Robin again as Cyborg walked up the stairs, "so many interruptions! How was the ride back?"

"Not bad," said Cyborg, catching the soda Starfire threw to him.

"Were the conditions bad? I heard they would be as I came in from Steel City," said Sonic and Cyborg shook his head.

"Nope, perfect riding, Sonic," said Cyborg, taking a sip of his drink. Until he realized who it was, "SONIC!!!" The metal man and the sound master shook hands and they were all sitting down, so Sonic could tell his story.

"Okay… um, can I tell this tomorrow? I'm really tired," said Sonic, grinning widely, "_really_ tired."

Everyone fell off the couch, except Raven, who smiled at him, "if he's going to bed then so am I." Raven walked out and people called 'goodnight', Sonic stood up too and said night to everyone too.

"Wow, he's home," said Beastboy, Terra snuggling into him, "everything's back to normal."

----

"It's been how long!" whispered Sonic as he and Robin sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and staring at Terra and Beastboy asleep on the couch, still in the clothes they were wearing to the dance.

"About eight months," said Robin, taking a sip, "and they still haven't kissed."

"WHAT!!!" cried Sonic, but he slapped his hand over his mouth directly after. All the couple did was groan a bit but they didn't wake, "I've known people to get _married_ in less than that amount of time!"

"They're taking things _really_ slow, I mean, we all expected them to get together the day she came back, but they were very shy and I think worried about what happened last time," said Robin, smiling slightly, "so he asked her out a few months after you left, just for pizza or something, and they've been dating but they haven't kissed."

"Holy crap! That's just weird," muttered Sonic and he finished his coffee, "well, I reject this reality, and substitute my own!"

"Meaning?"

"Everything is gonna be different!" grinned Sonic, "and I know who's gonna help me!"

"I never forget that look in your eye," said Robin, drinking again, "you're gonna do something drastic."

At that moment, Terra woke up, stirring a bit, before stretching her arms and noticing Sonic and Robin, "hey guys, what time is it? Oh, nice clothes, Sonic." She had just noticed that Sonic was now in his Titan's uniform.

"It's an hour _before_ the dance, you should get ready," said Sonic and Robin smirked at him, "nah, it's about seven and Raven's not up… strange."

"I'll check on her on the way to my room," said Terra before looking at Beastboy, still sleeping away, "he looks so cute!"

"More like 'he looks so much like a sick pig'," whispered Robin as the girl walked out, "so, what are you gonna do?"

"You'll see, heh, heh, heh," laughed Sonic before picking up a napkin, rolling it up and throwing it at Beastboy and hitting him on the nose, "someone should do it!" Nothing happened and Beastboy slept on.

Meanwhile, Terra knocked on Raven's door and after hearing the goth's voice, she opened the door. Raven wasn't meditating; she was lying on her bed, arms behind her head and staring at the ceiling.

"Raven, are you okay?" asked Terra and Raven nodded, "is something wrong?"

"Um… I don't know," said Raven, sitting up, "what would you do if someone kissed you and you didn't know what would happen after that?"

Terra was shocked at this question but knew what she was talking about "isn't their something in your millions of books that could help you?"

"I have spells, stories, architecture, scriptures and diary entries but nothing can help me with love," said Raven, sadly, "and what's even sadder is that I'm asking _you_ for love advice."

Terra laughed and pointed out of the window. Raven looked there and saw a single rock float up, "here, when you know what to do, give this to him." Raven looked at Terra before looking at the rock again and the rock was in the shape of a love heart, "believe me, it helps. This is kinda what convinced me to go out with Beastboy the first time, a love heart gift. Oh, and go see the others, they're worrying about you." Terra walked out, golden dress flicking around her feet.

----

The next day, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing the Gamestation once again and Robin was cooking breakfast solo this morning. Raven was reading, Terra was cheering Beastboy on and Sonic was talking to Starfire on the roof, "you're concerned about Terra and Beastboy, right?"

"Of course! A relationship should always consist of the lip joining and the tongue down throat experience!" cried Starfire, gleefully, "why do you ask?"

"Cause, tonight, we're gonna make them kiss, okay?" grinned Sonic and Starfire smiled back, "great! I'll tell Beastboy to take Terra out and then we'll go along with this plan," he handed Starfire a piece of paper, "this is gonna be great!"

"Correct! We shall assist our good friends in maturing their relationship!" said Starfire, "while we are in the mood for talking about relationships, what is happening between you and friend Ra…"

"STAR!!! I NEED HELP!!! I BLEW UP THE TOASTER AGAIN!!!" cried Robin out of the window and Starfire sighed again.

"Alas, Friend Robin can take down robotic armies, disembowel slime monsters and open a can of 'whoop butt' on most enemies but he cannot make toast." Starfire flew down into the kitchen and began to help Robin and his toast problem.

Sonic sighed and walked down into the lounge to receive a breakfast of burnt toast and semi-raw pancakes.

"We really need to give him lessons," said Raven as she poked a fork into a pancake, "sometimes he does well and sometimes…"

"You feel like eating Cyborg instead?" finished Sonic and Raven nodded. Along with everyone else, except for Starfire and Robin.

----

"So, tonight, you _have_ to take Terra out somewhere," said Sonic, in his room, to a confused Beastboy, "what about that restaurant she likes?"

"Um, dude, one: it's a diner, and two: why do you care so much?" asked Beastboy, causing Sonic to panic.

"Um… I… uh… need the place empty tonight?" said Sonic, "yeah, I'm setting up this _huge_ 'I'm Back' prank and if you don't want Terra to be slimed, go!"

"Oh, okay," said the changeling, suspiciously, "yeah, we can have pie and I can take my moped and we can just, you know, sit there and talk… without Cyborg bothering us…"

"Yeah! So go prepare! Fill the 'Ped with petrol, dust off your cleanest looking Titans costume, get her some flowers!" Sonic threw ideas at him, "go! Go!"

Beastboy walked out to the lounge, still wondering what was happening.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Starfire was talking to Terra in her room, "you should date Beastboy on this day's evening!"

"Huh?"

"If Beastboy wishes you to date him on this day's evening you should!" repeated Starfire and Terra nodded, "you should dress in your finest garments and spray on your finest smelling spray!"

"Okay, but I don't know why you're so concerned," said Terra, standing up, "could I get some privacy?"

"Of course!" said Starfire, blushing slightly. She walked out and as the door slid behind her, she opened up her communicator and said, "I have passed the information on to Friend Terra."

Sonic's face appeared on her screen, "perfect, now go launch phase two!" Starfire nodded and flew out a window, a large duffle bag in her hand and a grin on her face.

----

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Cyborg before Raven shut his mouth with some dark magic.

"You can't be serious," said Robin, turning off the T.V, "we've tried for months! Nothing will get them to kiss!"

"Why can't I come?" said Cyborg, pouting, "and why does Starfire get to go?"

Sonic sighed and looked out the window, spotting Beastboy and Terra ride out on the B-Ped, both with helmet and goggles on, "you can't come because you'll take the micky out of Beastboy every time we see them, you'll make too much noise when we're trying to hide from them and you're too bulky and you stand out."

"And why Starfire?" asked Robin, grinning along with Sonic.

"She's helping me with Terra," said Sonic, "I've never understood the opposite gender."

"So why isn't Raven helping Terra?" asked Cyborg and everyone knew he was asking a stupid question.

"Can you see me giving love advice," Raven blushing slightly under her hood when she remembered earlier that day, "to _anyone_?"

"Good point," said Cyborg and he threw Sonic's car keys to him, "here, take your car, and good luck."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" asked Sonic grinning, "believe me, if the plan works well enough, they might even get married!"

"Do I need to mention that they're both only sixteen?" said Raven, "they can't get married _yet_ and I don't think I can handle any weddings at this point in my life."

Everyone laughed at this and Sonic felt the vibrating of his communicator, Star's face appeared on the screen, "yeah?"

"I have had a conversation with the diner manager and he shall contact me when Friends Terra and Beastboy arrive and leave," said Starfire, she appeared to be chewing, "this pie _is_ really the best pie ever!"

"That's great, Star, see ya in about ten minutes," said Sonic, "okay, I'm off and I'll alert you guys if the mission was a success."

"Sonic," Cyborg approached him with a very serious voice on, "this will be the deadliest mission the Titans have ever come up against," a smile crept onto his face, "can you do it?"

"I will, mission control," said Sonic, grinning too, "We'll make it back, alive and, in Terra and Beastboy's case, kissing."

Sonic left the lounge with laughter and he jumped into his old car, smirked at the way it had been nicely preserved and drove out of the opened garage door, into the night.

----

"My god, that was the best pie, I have ever tasted!" said Terra, "it had to be the best they have ever made!"

"Yeah, it was too good even for _me_ to throw at someone!" laughed Beastboy as they got onto the moped. He blushed slightly as she wrapped her arms around him and he drove off.

"Beastboy," said Terra, "I had a weird dream last night. I dreamt that I was at a high school but I didn't remember you. And you tried to help me but I shot you down… do you think it will happen in real life?"

"Nah, you couldn't forget a handsome mug like this, right!" joked Beastboy but Terra was unsure. She knew her boyfriend was worried and his outer exterior was joking.

They were driving back to the Tower when they came to a road block and a police officer was standing in front of it. His hat was pulled down low on his face and he shook his head when Beastboy and Terra came close.

"I'm sorry, but the road's blocked off, you'll need to wait until we can fix the bridge to Jump City. We're almost done, but why don't you go down there until we're finished." The officer was pointing down the hill at a carnival. A carnival that had broken their hearts two years before.

"I would," said Beastboy, both of them staring at the carnival, "but I spent all my money on the diner." The police officer quickly shoved a couple of hundred dollars in Beastboy's pocket without anyone noticing, "Wait… I have about," Beastboy had found and counted the newly acquired money, "three hundred bucks, you'd think I would have known about this."

"Right, we'll be done in about four hours," said the officer, "off you go!"

He watched as the couple drove down the hill side, laughter coming from them after about thirty seconds. He grinned as he pulled his hat off and pulled out his Titans communicator, "Starfire, Sonic here. I've sent them into the carnival. Keep people away from he…" there was a large bang and a truck flew over his head, "crap! We have trouble! But we can't let the happy lovers find out!"

"Of course!" said Starfire and Sonic turned around to see Plasmus wrecking havoc on some parked cars. He groaned as he pulled off the police uniform and ran at the giant purple-pink blob, blasting it with a couple of sonic blasts.

"Don't let it get near the carnival!" cried Sonic as Starfire flew over to his side, "and try to make it quick, we can't distract Beastboy and Terra!"

It took another ten minutes to get Plasmus down and Sonic sighed as he called the police, "and please don't have sirens on, make it low key." He then turned to Starfire, "go after the others, make sure they do romantic things."

"Yes sir," giggled Starfire and she flew down to the carnival.

Since it was quite late, there were only a few people in the carnival so they got on the rides without waiting more than five minutes. Beastboy and Terra walked around the side shows, playing the games and Beastboy winning Terra a giant stuffed dog.

"It's not green and it's not you," said Terra, "but it comes second."

They ran over to a rollercoaster and screamed the entire time before trying out the strength machine. Terra first picked up the hammer and slammed it down, the small thing just falling short of the bell. A large muscley man saw who she was with and laughed.

"My dear," he said to Terra, "what are you doing with a wimp like him? Why not try your hand with someone like me?"

Terra said nothing but Beastboy picked up the hammer, slammed it down on the button and heard the ringing of the bell, "now, do you want this thing to go down on your foot?"

"No, I'm sorry," said the man and he ran off.

"Think twice before messing with the Titans!" cried Terra and they both laughed as they got a drink, "you'd think we would get sick of sodas, wouldn't you."

They finished their drinks and headed over to the Big Wheel, "should we?" asked Terra, remembering the last time on the Big Wheel.

"There isn't any Slade right now, come on. What could happen?" said a confident Beastboy and led the way to the Big Wheel. It was a rather smooth ride with nothing out of the ordinary happening. But Starfire, who was in the carriage behind them, thought that it wasn't romantic enough. So she flew over to the man outside a ride called, 'The Tunnel of Love' and talked to him. He agreed to try and draw their attention.

Meanwhile, back on the Big Wheel, Terra was in a tight embrace with Beastboy and they were reminiscing, "do you think we would be like this if Slade hadn't showed up?" asked Terra and Beastboy wondered.

"I think we would be close, but not as close because in that year you were away, I appreciated you more and I knew that I had to get you back," said Beastboy and they cuddled until the ride came to a stop.

----

"So, do you think they've kissed yet?" asked Cyborg as he moved his queen to another place on the chess board, "check."

"I dunno, we don't know what the plan was. And Plasmus was active tonight, so that might have killed the mood," said Robin as his knight took Cyborg's queen, "We'll just have to wait."

"Just don't make fun of them when they come in," said Raven, "and remember that they may have kissed and you never have kissed anyone."

"And you have?" said Cyborg before he could stop himself. He stared at Raven and saw her do two things, first she blushed and then a tear ran down her cheek, "Raven?"

"I'll be in my room," said Raven and a couple of cushions flew into the air, and three lights burst, showering Cyborg with glass. Before anyone could do anything, the door to the other rooms had shut leaving two confused boys.

"Um… check mate?" said Robin when Cyborg saw that he had lost the game, "what was that about?"

"Don't think it was about Sonic, though," said Cyborg as they set up a new game, "I mean, he wouldn't make her feel like that. She was…"

"Upset," completed Robin and Cyborg nodded, "she looked as if it was a really old pain. Do you think it was Malchior?"

"Maybe, who knows?"

"Raven does," said Robin as he made the first move.

----

"You there!" said a man standing next to a ride, pointing at Beastboy and Terra, "you look like a happy couple, why not ride the Tunnel of Love?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Terra and Beastboy nodded in agreement, "how much?"

"Free for happy couples," winked the man and the two Titans thanked him. After they had sat down in a boat and gone in, he called to a hiding Starfire, "they're in, little miss."

"Many, many thanks," said Starfire as Sonic came running towards her, "friend Sonic! The authorities took Plasmus away?"

"Yeah, but that stupid admission guy wouldn't let me through without paying!" cried Sonic, "where's the love birds? Have I missed anything?"

"They're in there," pointed Starfire and Sonic jumped on one of the boats; "we are to enter too?"

"Yeah, we need to be watching, they can't kiss yet!" cried Sonic and Starfire floated into the seat behind him, "thanks man." The man nodded to them and the ride began. Inside were things like love hearts, little models of Cupid and cuddly bears. And everything was pink. Starfire was amazed but Sonic felt like yawning loudly, this wasn't his style, "come on, Star, we need to get closer, they're about four boats in front."

And with that, Sonic jumped from the boat onto the land around him, Starfire following him, "such delightful colours! And the lovely bears! I wish Robin would buy me one…"

Sonic almost tripped when he heard this but caught himself, thinking that it would attract attention to himself as he was beside Beastboy and Terra, "shush!" he hissed at Starfire and they both watched the two going through the ride. They were actually looking more like Sonic was than Starfire. That wasn't good.

"Oh no!" whispered Starfire, "They are being put off! We should go set up for the mirrors!"

"Yeah, I'll go do that, you keep an eye on them and make sure they go to the Hall of Mirrors," said Sonic and he took off, a duffle bag in his hand.

----

"So, what do you want for dinner?" asked Cyborg as he and Robin stopped throwing the chess pieces at each other, "I can make something."

"Yeah, okay, how about hot dogs?" asked Robin and he helped Cyborg get everything out, "do you think Raven would want something?"

"I dunno, you wanna go ask?" said Cyborg, putting on a chef's hat, "it's your life, man."

Robin ignored the last comment and walked to Raven's room, knocking on her door, "Raven?"

There was a slight gasp and soon Raven had opened the door a slither, her hood over her eyes, "yes?"

"Um… do you want dinner?" asked Robin, nervously.

"Oh… um… just a herbal tea," said Raven and she turned around to put something away. While she was gone, Robin saw that the room was in a mess and the book she had put down was labeled 'Happy Memories' with the 'Happy' bit crossed out. Robin's eyes widened but they went back to normal when Raven came back, "come on."

----

"Well that was pointless," said Terra when they got out of the boat, "it was just a bunch of love hearts!"

"Yeah, you'd think it'd be better, the way that guy was talking about it," said Beastboy and he wrapped his arm around Terra, "you cold?"

"Nah, what should we do next?" asked Terra, scanning the area, "There isn't much new things."

"Well, you threw up on that," Beastboy pointed to a large, spinning thing, "I was totally freaked out on that," he pointed to the ghost train, "all that's left, really, is the… Hall of Mirrors."

Terra looked worriedly at her boyfriend but her expression changed as she remembered all she had done over the year she had been back, "come on, we can't let the past catch up on us."

"Right," said Beastboy and they headed over to the Hall, Starfire following gleefully.

They entered the Hall and laughed at the funny reflections that were staring back at them, Beastboy enjoyed a particular one that made him rather muscley and he loved pretending in front of Terra, who laughed quite a bit. They were too busy laughing; they didn't see Starfire zoom past. Beastboy stopped pretending he was a body builder and walked along with the Geomancer, laughing when Terra became unbelievably short in one mirror. Even with past experiences in this place, they had a good time in there and they finally entered the circular room at the end of the Hall.

As soon as they stepped in, music stared playing, not just any music. Their music. 'She Will Be Loved' was echoing in the dark room and the two looked around trying to see where it coming from. And then, suddenly, a disco ball came down from the ceiling and a light as shining on it, sending small spots of light everywhere.

"Well," Beastboy took advantage of the situation and held out his hand, "shall we dance?"

Terra looked at him for a moment before giving him a large grin and saying, "gladly." They stepped out into the middle of the room and began to sway to the music, Terra's head on Beastboy's shoulders. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but the music and lights continued, but to them, it was magical.

"Beastboy," said Terra, finally, "do you think we were meant for each other?"

He considered his answer before pulling away and staring into her deep, blue eyes, "no force in the universe could stop me from being with you."

Sonic and Starfire, who were hiding in the rafters of the roof, both silently, went 'awww'.

Below them, Terra and Beastboy were still staring into each other's eyes before they closed simultaneously. Beastboy leant in slightly and Terra did the same, closer and closer they leant before their lips touched, ever so softly. Terra gasped as this happened but then she brushed Beastboy's lips, the brush turning into a passionate kiss. The music continued to play, the lights were still flashing and the kiss continued.

Sonic stared down at them, smiling and thinking that it looked as good as his kiss with Raven's felt.

Starfire looked down, her hands clasped, wondering when that was going to happen to her.

Beastboy thought that he didn't want the kiss to stop, it was his first and he loved it.

Terra had tears of happiness sprouting in her eyes, this was the best time of her life and she was glad that she had met Beastboy.

After what felt like forever, they broke the kiss up and embraced, "we did it," whispered Terra as Beastboy stared up at the roof.

"Thanks guys," said Beastboy and Starfire flew down with Sonic, "really."

"It's what we do," said Sonic, grinning like mad, "we'll leave you two alone, I guess."

"Congratulations Friends!" smiled Starfire and they walked out, leaving Terra and Beastboy in the circular room, "my little clorbag's in love."

"Beastboy, this was a wonderful night," said Terra, "but how did you know it was them?"

Beastboy simply shrugged and they continued to dance deep into the night.

----

Sonic and Starfire walked up the stairs to find their three friends sitting there, Robin asleep.

"Well?" asked Cyborg, shaking Robin violently to wake him, "how'd it go."

Sonic looked at Starfire who nodded and she said, "Mission Successful!"

"Booya!" cried Cyborg and he jumped up, "I knew you guys could do it!!!"

"Nice work, how did you do it?" asked Robin but Sonic just tapped his nose.

"That's something you'll never find out," said Sonic, "the Love-Master does not reveal his secrets."

"So where are they?" asked Raven and Sonic shrugged.

"We left them at the carnival; they could be anywhere," said Sonic, and then yawned, "wow, getting people to kiss really takes it out of ya. Night guys." And he walked to his room.

"Wow, it's pretty late," said Robin, "I'm going too. Night guys, night Starfire."

"Pleasant Slorvaks," said Starfire and she followed Robin through.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Cyborg said, "Sorry about getting you upset."

"What?" asked Raven, "oh, never mind."

"No, Raven, why did that make you upset?" asked Cyborg, turning into 'Big Brother' mode, "can you tell me?"

"It's just something I'd like to forget," said Raven, "a part of my life before the Titans. I'm going to bed."

So Raven left Cyborg wondering in that room for hours and he eventually gave up and went to bed before Beastboy and Terra got home.

----

Sonic woke at about three in the morning for two reasons. One, Beastboy and Terra had gotten home and had woken him up and two, his computer was flashing. So he got up and found he had one new email. He opened it and this message as displayed.

_Dear Sonic_

_I know who you are, I knew who you were and I know that you don't know who you are, yourself. If you want answers about your origin, meet me at Terra's old grave on Thursday at twelve noon._

_See You There_

And it ended there. Sonic's eyes widened as he read and re-read it over and over again. His past, he always wanted to know how he got his powers and how he ended up as a pawn of Darkening. And soon he would.

----

Cyborg: cool chapter long pause I think I should have had a bigger part

Robin: yeah, me too!

Starfire: I am not complaining!

Cyborg: that's cause you had a decent part! Ok, here's a deal, I'll just make fun of Beastboy and Terra in the next chapter!

Robin: me too!!!!!

Moon Comix: you see what I have to put up with… YOU TRY LIVING WITH THEM!!!!!!!!

Starfire: I wish to inform the readers that Moon Comix does not actually live with us… we simply visit his office

Moon Comix: please review and you get the next chapter

Cyborg: where we make fun of Beastboy and Terra!

Comix Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss of the Rose Chapter 2: Remind Me

Moon Comix: And now… TERRA AND BEASTBOY!!!!!!!

Terra: hey! Rock on!!

Beastboy: Go last chapter

Moon Comix: Beastboy and Terra, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!

Terra: real mature

Moon Comix: I would like to thank the following people: **Kitty** and **Fiver** for your reviews! You know what that means! REPLY TIME!!!!

Terra: great… I can't wait….

Moon Comix: **Kitty**- thank you so much for the review, I hope this is soon enough for you

Beastboy: that… was short

Moon Comix: **Fiver**- thanks for reviewing I have taken what you've said into consideration and I have shortened down the chapters so that should hopefully get me more reviews. I'm glad you like the idea of Sonic and Raven together, but you'll be surprised at what's going to happen next

Terra: that was… long

Moon Comix: brilliant deduction… now its DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!

Beastboy: Moon Comix doesn't own Teen Titans or anything that he doesn't own

Terra: but he does own Sonic and Dark Reflections and some new characters in this chapter

All: enjoy!

----

"Where were you, young man?" asked Cyborg, a laughing Sonic and Robin standing behind him, or barely standing, "we were worried sick!"

"And… ha, ha, ha… you, little lady!" spluttered Robin, holding his side, "we told you to be… ha, ha, ha… home before midnight!"

"Oh shut up," said Raven, looking out from behind the daily paper, glasses perched on her nose, "leave them alone."

"Raven?" asked Beastboy, staring at her with his girlfriend, "are you wearing glasses?"

"Yeah, so what?" said Raven returning to her paper. Sonic tried to stop laughing and walked over to her, "what do you want?"

"You've never had them before," said Sonic, eyeing her suspiciously, "these small kinds of changes are the first signs of ALIEN MIND CONTROL!!!" This was all Robin needed; he doubled over in fits of laughter, along with Beastboy.

"I have contact lenses, and I didn't feel like putting them in first thing, I will before we go out," said Raven, "Starfire knew about them." Everyone stared at Starfire, who had suddenly become rather small in her seat.

"Why didn't you tell us?" cried Cyborg, "this is perfect blackmail material!"

"The mail coloured black is not my concern," said Starfire officially, "yet I am _very_ interested into discovering what happened after Friend Sonic and I left Friends Beastboy and Terra in the Hall of Mirrors."

All minds, well, most minds, were turned back to Beastboy and Terra, the latest scandal in the Tower, "yeah, what did happen?"

Beastboy half glared at Starfire and Terra half glared at Cyborg, "there is nothing you guys need to know." Terra walked off in the direction of her room, "Beastboy, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure, see ya later dudes!" Beastboy smirked at Cyborg and Sonic, with a look saying 'at least I'm in a relationship!'

"We have to do something about his ego," said Raven from behind her paper, "it's getting too inflated."

"And we _still_ don't know what happened," mumbled Cyborg, going to join Starfire on the couch, "who's up for Mega Monkeys?"

----

"Alright, so we're off to the mall… and we have a shortage of seats in the T-Car," said Cyborg, standing next to the four Titan land vehicles, "so… who's taking what?"

"I'll go in mine," said Sonic, "who's with me?" Raven walked over to the black car and got in the front seat, "uh… that settles it then."

"Actually, Starfire and I were gonna take the R-Cycle for a ride," said Robin, picking up his helmet, "so that leaves you three," he pointed at Terra, Cyborg and Beastboy, "in the T-Car."

"Well…" said Beastboy and he motioned towards the B-Ped.

"Fine! I guess I'm on my own!" said Cyborg, climbing in the T-Car, "I wonder if Jinx is doing anything today."

"Didn't you hear?" said Robin, Starfire waiting for him on his motorbike, "Jinx has left town!"

"What!" cried Cyborg, his head popping out his window, "when did this happen?"

"Oh yeah, I met her when I was coming into town!" cried Sonic, adjusting the CD player, "she was with this kid called Kid Flash and I told him about the Titans, he's a nice guy, told me that he might pop by some time," Sonic started the engine and smirked back at Cyborg, "oh, and Jinx _really_ liked him." And with that he drove out, followed by Beastboy and Terra.

"I thought you knew," said Robin, half smirking too, "see ya at the mall."

"Farewell Friend Cyborg and his baby!"

----

"Well, here we are," said Sonic as he and Raven entered the mall, "I haven't been here in _ages_."

"You have been gone a while," said Raven and she pointed over at a new store that Sonic didn't remember, "I think you'll like that one."

Sonic's eyes widened at the sight and almost collapsed, "Raven, you are the best." He then ran over to the largest music store he had ever seen, leaving a blushing Raven, wishing that he had said something different and she heard someone scream as they tripped over some Dark Matter. She walked over to find Sonic already with a guitar and playing the opening rift to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday. She walked past and picked up some music books, beginning to flick through them.

"Oh Robin, this is a wonderful shop!" cried Starfire as she wiggled her finger at a small puppy. She was bent over in a pet shop with a grinning Robin, then she giggled as the puppy jumped up to get her finger yet missed and fell face first onto the ground, "could we purchase a young of a canine? They are too cute."

"Yeah, they are," said Robin, not really looking at the puppy, but who was playing with it. He then walked over to another cage with a bat inside, "hey, look at this!" The bat was asleep and it brought memories back into his head, "I haven't seen a bat since…"

"Robin!" said Starfire again as one of the store owners picked up the puppy she was playing with, "come play with us!"

Robin grinned at the bat and walked over to the princess, who was now allowing the puppy to lick her face.

Beastboy and Terra parked the B-Ped and walked to the mall, Beastboy's arm in his usual place around Terra's shoulders, and Terra pulled Beastboy's wallet out of his pocket, "hey!"

"Well I need some money!" said Terra, slipping a couple of hundreds into her pocket, "is that okay?" She pecked him on the lips and he instantly turned to jelly, she knew that it would work. Girls know that kind of thing, it's what they do.

"Yeah," he said, grinning like a mad man, well, a sane mad man, "that's fine." They walked into the large mall and Terra dragged Beastboy over to the CD shop, saying something about a new CD being out that day, "who's the singer?"

"The Greatest Hits of ACDC!" said Terra, "I can't believe they have some left!"

"They're okay…" said Beastboy, trailing off and walking over to the Comedy section and picking up a Weird Al Yankovic CD and laughing, "I need this one! It has Don't Download This Song on it!"

"Hey!" said Cyborg as he walked in, nodding to the woman behind the counter, "what are we looking at?"

"CDs," said Terra, grinning slightly, "I'll be back in a sec." Beastboy watched as his girlfriend bought her CD with his money and grinned at Cyborg, who waved him away. She came back with a small bag in her hand and gave Beastboy some change, "for _your_ CD."

Beastboy laughed again and bought his CD, the trio leaving with this. Cyborg then split off to look at a computer shop and the couple walked to the food court.

"You hungry?" asked Beastboy and Terra nodded, it was around lunchtime, "I'll buy. What do you want?"

"How about some Chinese?" asked Terra and her green boyfriend nodded, walking over to the Chinese stall in the court. She watched him go and smiled to herself, she considered herself very lucky to be with him.

"Um… Sonic, I think you should stop playing," said Raven as Sonic played his 12th song, "we're supposed to _try_ out the guitars, not play a concert." Sonic finished the song and took off the guitar, walking towards the counter, "um… what are you doing?"

"Buying it!" said Sonic, grinning, "you can never have too many guitars." Raven just rolled her eyes as he bought the instrument, coming back about a minute later, "cost me a fortune! Lucky I memorized Cyborg's credit card number ages ago."

Raven laughed and lead the way out of the shop, thanking the shop owner as they left, and they walked to Raven's favorite book shop. They entered and Raven said hi to Agetha, "anything new?"

"Nothing since you were last in," said Agetha, kindly, "I see your friend is back." Raven smiled at the old woman, "has he improved?"

"No, he's still an idiot," said Raven, and Agetha nodded, smiling too, "may I have a look around?"

"Of course, dear, of course."

"Why can we not purchase the young of the dog?" asked Starfire, sadly, as Robin lead her out of the pet shop, "it was adorable."

"What about Silkie?" asked Robin, smiling slightly, "but we should ask the others before we do something like that."

"But what if the young of the dog is purchased between now and the time of day we return?" asked Starfire, suddenly looking very scared, "it shall be gone!" She began to say 'it shall be gone' in different ways before Robin finally cracked.

"Fine, we'll buy the puppy," said Robin and Starfire let out a squeal of delight, causing everyone around them to stare at her, "come on, the others better like it."

"So did you get some for us?" asked Sonic as Beastboy sat down with his Chinese food, handing Terra her's. Raven and Cyborg pulled up chairs for everyone and Beastboy grumbled, getting up to get more food, "so what did you buy?"

"CD," said Terra, pulling it out. To no one's surprise, Sonic's eyes widened at the sight, "you like?"

"Me love!" said Sonic, grinning and scanning the song list, "ACDC rock!"

"What did you guys buy?" asked Terra staring at the black case Sonic had set down beside him.

"Book," said Raven, opening it up.

"Got a new program for the Tower," said Cyborg, smiling and accepting his Chinese food from Beastboy.

"Guitar," said Sonic calmly, "hey Robin! What do you have there, Star?"

Terra squealed in a quieter, yet almost identical, way that Starfire did when she saw the small puppy with a dark patch around one eye, "he's so cute!"

"You got a dog!" said Beastboy, smiling, "cool!"

Terra took the dog from Starfire and cuddled it, "what's his name?" Starfire beamed at her as Terra passed the dog to Cyborg.

"His name is Mustard!" said Starfire, sitting down. The name did suit the dog; his fur was a dark blonde colour with a brown patch over his right eye. Mustard barked happily at the sound of his name and attempted to lick Cyborg's face, everyone grinning.

----

"Raven?" asked Terra, walking towards the girl meditating on the roof, "can you help me with something?"

"So now I'm the Tower psychiatrist?" muttered Raven, getting out of the meditation stance, "what is it, Terra?"

"Well, I've been having this dream, but it's not like a normal dream, it's like it's real, and you're the person that we go to when it's stuff like this and I tried to talk to Beastboy but he just kinda shook it off…" Terra began to ramble until Raven sealed her mouth with her magic.

"Calm down," said Raven, getting back into the meditation stance but facing Terra, "try this. You have to relax and then tell me about it." Terra obeyed by levitating a rock for her to sit on up to the roof, copying the position and taking a deep breath, "now, what happens in this dream?"

"Well, I'm a student at Murakami High and I'm normal, I don't have powers or anything. And I can't remember anything about being a Titan," said Terra, taking a breath again, "so then Beastboy comes and tries to make me remember but I… I make him leave me alone; I think I broke his heart…"

"Is that all?" asked Raven, opening one eye in concern.

"No, I watch him leave and I feel like I don't want to exist anymore," said Terra, a single tear welling in her left eye, "I felt like I didn't matter anymore… and it ends with me running away from everything. From the school, from Beastboy… from life."

"It is true that dreams can be premonitions," said Raven after about a minute of silence and thinking, "but… this one seems unlikely, I mean, you know us now and you couldn't forget us easily."

"I just hope you're right," said Terra, jumping off the rock, "thank you, Raven."

"Just paying you back for the love advice," said Raven, smiling.

----

Thursday came and Sonic was up even before Raven, pacing around the roof. Before six, which was when Raven came up to the roof, Sonic was down, fixing his car, ready for the trip. Cyborg let him use his power tools and Sonic grinned remembering that time Beastboy tried to fix his moped with them. He could still hear Cyborg screaming sometimes.

Before around midday, Sonic had just avoided all the other Titans, staying locked up in his room and occasionally strumming a few chords on his new guitar. When 11:30 came, he left his room and walked down to see Beastboy and Terra playing Gamestation, the former letting the latter win, and Raven with a book open, shadowing her face.

"I'm going out for a while," said Sonic, not looking at any of them, "I'll be back in an hour." Everyone looked up to talk to him but he was already out the door.

"What do you think's up?" asked Terra, turning back to her game with her boyfriend, "he hasn't been talking much today."

"We all have our stuff," said Beastboy, 'accidentally' dropping his control, "he'll be fine."

Sonic drove through the town, waving to some people who were waving to him, until he found the small opening to Terra's old prison. He jumped down the hole and stared around, the only thing he saw was a figure standing on the pedestal, exactly the way Terra used to. Sonic took one cautious step towards the figure and it moved, jumping down and walking towards him.

"Well, you came on time," said the figure and Sonic recognized that voice was male, "Darkening did always say you were resourceful." At his former master's name, anger boiled up inside of him. The man seemed somehow knew what was happening, "ah, you do not like your former master?"

"He was an evil man," said Sonic, "and he's lucky I didn't kill him too brutally." The man laughed at this, it wasn't warm and friendly, but it wasn't cold either, "what's so funny."

"We all have masks, even those that aren't on out faces. Those that usually wear a mask on their face have no mask underneath," the man took a closer step towards Sonic and came out of the darkness. He was tall and broad across the shoulders with a long, brown trench-coat which fell to his ankles, black boots on his feet. Sonic couldn't see his face; it was covered by a wide-brimmed hat, shadow falling over it, "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Benedict, but most people call me Theft."

"What kinda name is Theft?" asked Sonic, grinning slightly. The man, however, laughed again and walked towards Sonic, stopping less than a foot away.

"Here's the reason," said Benedict and he held up Sonic's Titan's communicator. Sonic gasped and checked his belt, making sure it was his, "are you impressed?"

"Only slightly," said Sonic, grabbing his communicator back, "now, what do you want from me?" Benedict turned around and took five steps away from Sonic, turning around.

"You've watched the Amazing Race, haven't you?" asked Benedict and Sonic nodded, "you know the rules?" Sonic nodded again, "well, I'm going to send you on a little treasure hunt. You shall go to certain places and collect clues leading to your past."

"Why would I do that?" asked Sonic and Benedict chuckled.

"You will because you shall finally know how you got that amazing power of yours," Benedict walked back towards the pedestal, "your first clue is this: Murakami High School. Undercover is the key."

Sonic watched as Benedict walked further and disappeared. He turned around to walk away but Benedict was standing right in front of him, "what the…?"

"I forgot to mention, to truly find out your past, you must have the Kiss from the Rose." The man smiled at him yet Sonic was confused.

"You mean I need to buy a flower and kiss it?" asked Sonic and the man laughed once more.

"No, it's a figure of speech," said Benedict, "the Rose is a person, someone who is like you, who knows what you are going through."

"And I have to kiss them?" a thought crossed his mind, "what is the Rose is a guy! I can't kiss a guy!"

Benedict laughed, "the 'kiss' is just a blessing, not an actual kiss."

"So, I need to find someone and they have to give me a blessing?" asked Sonic, and he looked down for a split second, "yeah, I could do that." But when he looked up, Benedict had gone.

----

"So, this guy knows about your past?" asked Robin as they all sat down at the breakfast table, "and he's leading you on a hunt?"

"Yeah… I never knew about my past," said Sonic, "And when this guy contacted me, I needed to know more…" Everyone nodded at this, the past was a subject the Titans didn't talk about, "well, he gave me a clue to my past… and he said I had to go to Murakami High to find it."

Terra gasped and Raven's eyes widened but no one really noticed, "and he said 'undercover is the key' so I think I need to go into the school and look."

"It also means that you have to go disguised as a student," said Robin, a slight smile on his face, "if we could… it should work! I'll be back in a few!"

They all stared at the caped boy as he exited the room. When the door had slid back, Cyborg said, "I love it when he tells us things."

Everyone went to do their own thing, Beastboy and Terra went back to the Gamestation, Raven opened a book, Cyborg typed on the lounge computer and Sonic and Starfire played with Mustard, trying to teach him to sit. It wasn't going so well because Mustard loved to lick their faces.

Robin burst back into the room ten minutes later saying, "we're in!"

"You need to tell us what happens before the end..." said Raven from behind her book, "otherwise only you know what's happening…"

"I've gotten us into the school," said Robin, "I talked with the headmaster and he's gonna let us attend while we look for this clue."

"Wait," said Beastboy, his dictionary in his head working overtime, "doesn't attend mean… go to?"

Raven stared at him as Sonic clapped slowly and sarcastically, "I knew buying those dictionaries would do him good."

"But Beastboy's right, we're going to school," said Robin, grinning. Everyone dropped what they were holding, "well, not all of us." He walked to the fridge, grabbed a soda and opened it, "Sonic's going because it's his past," the boy in question fell anime style, "Terra's coming because she can fit in easily," Beastboy hugged her sympathetically, "and I'm going to supervise."

"Hey!" Sonic was back on his feet, his finger pointing at the hugging pair, "why can't Beastboy come?!?! If I suffer, he does too!"

"He's green."

"Oh… Cyborg then!"

"He's made of metal," Robin sipped his drink, "Starfire isn't going because she's an alien and doesn't know too much about Earth schools and Raven's… Raven."

"He means my emotions will be a lot to handle," said Raven, standing up and fixing herself some tea, "and he couldn't make me if he tried."

"That's true," said the guys at the same time, "that's true."

"Anyway, we start next week," said Robin, "can I play?" Terra handed her control to Robin and the two boys battled it out in Mega Monkeys. Terra and Cyborg cheering them on.

Sonic left Starfire to play with her puppy and followed Raven to her room, "so… school, huh?" She didn't answer him so he got to the point, "um… Rae, have you been avoiding me?"

"No, we just haven't been at the same place…" she began, sarcastically but Sonic cut her off.

"Raven, I'm serious, we haven't really looked eye to eye since the day I got back," Sonic had stepped in front of her, stopping her path, "we need to talk about that kiss." She looked him in the eye, "what did that mean to you?"

"It was a kiss," said Raven, trying to sound as if it was no big deal, "so what?"

"Raven, a kiss is never just a kiss," said Sonic, seriously, "do you feel _that_ way about me?"

She looked away from him, muttered, "I need to meditate," and sank into the floor. Sonic stared at where she was for about a minute and marched to her room, knowing she wouldn't be there. He sank onto the end of her bed, his head in his hands.

----

"Night, guys," said Sonic as he stood up, three days before the fateful school day. He would have continued but Robin stopped him.

"We have to decide a few things," said Robin and Sonic groaned, "I know you can't decide things after nine pm but you have to make an exception. We need to decide how and who we're going to school as."

Sonic forcefully sat himself back down opposite the lounge computer, on which Terra was typing on, "what do you mean, man?"

"He means, if we go the way we are now, people will get suspicious," explained Terra, still typing for a few seconds before crying out, "FINISHED!!!" She hi-fived Robin and held out the hand for Sonic to slap, the boy in question stared at her with a confused expression on his face, "I'm enrolled in the school!"

"Is that a good thing?" asked Beastboy and the blonde sweat-dropped, "I mean, I hate the idea of learning!"

"_Anyway_," continued Robin, ignoring the green teen, "we need new names, new identities, and new personalities. Terra's gonna try and be one of those popular girls who do nothing but talk about boys and things that don't really matter."

"God I hate those people," said Terra, a vein over one eye, "lousy things that can't do more than lift a freakin' mirror…"

"_Anyway_," Robin continued again, "she needs to do this because she has to be the exact opposite of what Terra is. But, when we're at school, she's not Terra, she's…"

"Tara Rokinbird!" smiled Terra, standing up in a traditional superhero pose, head staring up boldly and her fists on her hips, "she's gonna rock the school."

"Oh yeah," said Robin, cowering at bit, "you can't like rock." The reaction was what he had expected. To put it lightly, the world shook a bit and Robin was hiding in a corner.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T LIKE ROCK!!!" screamed Terra, so loudly that even Sonic had to cover his ears, "ROCK SHALL RULE THE EARTH!!! YOU'LL SEE!!!! YOU'LL ALL SEE!!!!!"

Sonic felt a small bump on his head and turned towards Robin, who pointed at Terra then mimicked turning the sound down on a TV. Sonic gave the thumbs up and pressed a finger on Terra's back. Her voice quieted instantly and she stared daggers at Robin and Sonic. She then coughed (silently) and Sonic returned her voice to normal volume.

"That feels weird, you know," said Terra, "anyway, why can't I like rock?"

"How many girls who can barely lift a mirror like rock?" asked Cyborg, coming out from behind the kitchen bench. Terra pouted and sat down beside Beastboy, deflated quite a bit.

"Anyway, I'm going to become," Robin took a breath, knowing to would hold them in suspense, "the nerdy kid." If they were drinking anything, it would now be over the carpet. Beastboy was in a fit of giggles and Cyborg's brain was bursting with pay-outs. "We need to change, so I'm going for the extreme. And also… I'm using my real name."

Everyone was silent at this. Robin had never said anything about his life before the Titans before, "go on, Friend Robin."

"Okay," Robin took a deep breath, for real this time, "I'm going to be Richard Grayson." Beastboy come over in giggles again, "something funny?"

"Not really, Dick," laughed Beastboy and he burst out laughing, "nothing at… ha, ha… all!" Terra slapped him on the back of the head, but all that did was get her laughing. In seconds, Cyborg and Sonic had joined in, Beastboy actually on the floor.

"Please, tell me what you mean by 'Dick'?" asked a confused Starfire, "Friend Robin's name is Richard, not Dick."

"Not... ha, ha… it!" cried Sonic, laughing almost as hard as Beastboy. If looks could kill, half the Titans would be dead by now. But instead of grabbing a knife, Robin waited calmly for everyone to stop laughing.

"As I was saying, I'm going to be the nerdy kid and my name is _Richard_," said Robin, "and now, it's you, Sonic. You're gonna be the bad guy."

"And what does that include?"

"Well, you basically push people around, but not too much, and you ignore the teachers, break the rules," explained Robin as if it were a business position, "and I'm going to give you permission to give me a hard time."

"And you won't give me payback in training?" said Sonic, eyes wide and a grin on his face.

"Can't promise anything," said Robin, grinning too, "Anyway, you need a name."

"Tom O'Riley," Sonic said at once, "it's one of the names I went by when I was on the road."

"Okay, Tom, I'll put you into school." That was Robin's dismissal so Sonic gave a large yawn and walked off, saying goodnight to everyone else, "this is going to be interesting."

"You got that right, Dick," said Cyborg as he walked off, leaving the others to explain Robin's 'name problem' to Starfire.

----

"Hurrah, school day," mumbled Sonic as he walked out of his room, dressed in a white shirt with a blue tie and navy blue trousers. His hair was also concealed by a wool beanie, it was Robin's idea. He walked into the lounge and spotted Robin, in similar attire but instead of a beanie, his shirt pocket was filled with pens and a small ruler. His hair was combed over (much like the way he had it with Mother May-Eye) and his mask was still on.

Terra, however, was fiddling with something in her eye and when she faced Sonic, her eyes were a light brown, "contacts," she said, "Robin's idea."

"So are you going to go to school like that?" asked Raven, "I mean, the mask looks natural but the pens and ruler really give you away."

"I'll take it off before I get there," said Robin, putting a bag on, "oh, you have twenty minutes to get there. Here's your timetable and school books," he handed a piece of paper and a bag to Sonic and walked to the door, patting Mustard on the head as he passed the small puppy, "see ya."

"I shall see you off," said Starfire, floating along after him. Terra picked up a piece of toast from a plate on a table, put a small backpack on her back and walked to the door too.

"See ya there," said Terra, kissing Beastboy on the way out, everyone looking away to give them privacy, "have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," said Beastboy, a bit crestfallen, what was he going to do? A whole day without Terra.

"I'll go too," said Sonic and he said bye to everyone, walking down to his car. He opened the door and sat in, leaning down to check something at his feet, saying, "Miss me already, Rae?"

She smiled at the fact he knew and walked over to the door of the car, bending over and pecking Sonic on the cheek, "have a good first day." She was blushing and her magic covered a drill near by and threw it against the opposite wall.

"Thanks Rae," he said, blushing too, "I need to go. I'll be back soon, don't worry." He drove off through the garage and Raven watched him go, a tear running down her face. That's what _he_ said before it happened.

Before he died…

----

Terra: oooh… who died?

Moon Comix: Why would I tell you? You will find out soon enough!

Beastboy: was it her pet pie?

Moon Comix: what? Why would she have a pet pie?

Terra: please review the story and stay tuned for the next part!!!!!

Comix Out


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss From The Rose Chapter 3: School's Out

Moon Comix: So… Terra, Beastboy… why are you still here?

Beastboy: someone didn't order us a taxi!!!

Terra: what? Are you saying that it's MY fault?

Beastboy: who else could it be?

Terra: excuse me! I wasn't the one fascinated with the Post-It notes!!!!!

Beastboy: Ok! Review time!!!!

Moon Comix: I would like to thank **Fiver **and **Phyllobates terribilis** for reviewing.

**Fiver**- They may have been someone else in Raven's life, but I'm not going to ruin the story for you. I didn't think of the whole 'Mustard is a black dog' joke, that's a good one Very much like Starfire.

**Phyllobates terribilis**-Thanks man, I'm telling you, if I can do it, anyone can do it I hope this is enough for you for a while.

Terra: Thanks for reviewing, guys!

Moon Comix: I don't own Teen Titans or any copyrighted thing in this chapter but I do own Sonic… he's mine… my own… my precious…

All: enjoy!

----

"We have a new child here, class," said Mr. Rossima as Sonic stood at the front of his home class, "his name is Tom O'Riley. (A/N: I'll use their real names in narration and their fake ones in conversations at school)" Sonic played his part, trying to act as if he didn't care, but his mind was still on Raven, "why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Uh… I dunno, just moved here, and was made to come here," said Sonic in a bored voice, "and I like guitars."

"Thank you, Tom, why don't you sit over there…" said Mr. Rossima and Sonic took the only vacant seat there was. The guy sitting in front of him turned around when the teacher wasn't looking and whispered, 'you're a goner, newbie.'

Sonic looked a and gave him a rude hand gesture, "don't think so."

"Do you have something to say, Mr. O'Riley?" asked the teacher and Sonic shook his head, "very well." Mr. Rossima continued to read out the notices for today and Sonic leaned back on his chair. The start to what is seemingly a boring day.

Terra walked out of her home class with a group of girls who were chatting about the new makeup they had bought over the weekend. They ignored Terra for most of the time, but she didn't mind. All she really had to do was look interested in strawberry lip gloss.

"So, Tara, like, what do you do for fun?" asked the 'leader' of the girls, Tiffany. Instantly, Terra thought of Beastboy and rock n' roll, but she couldn't say that.

"Um… looking at hot guys?" said Terra, nervously, hoping they would accept that answer. To her immense relief, they did.

"Ooh, we have competition, girls, Tara plays the field," joked Tiffany and the others laughed. Terra smiled slightly and followed them to her first lesson, Maths. If there were two things she hated which had nothing to do with her Titan life, it was Maths and those overly girly girls. The kind of girls she was walking along side. She walked into the class, which only half the group of girls entered; Tiffany included, and sat down beside them, in the middle part of the class. She had learnt quickly that only nerds sat at the front and only the mean, stupid people sat at the back, everyone else sat in the middle.

"Hello class," said a teacher, it had to be Mr. Steward, "and welcome to Tara Rokinbird. You nervous about your first maths lesson?"

"Yes," admitted Terra, "I'm not that good at maths."

The teacher laughed and Terra attempted a weak smile, "that's fine, everyone has strengths and weaknesses."

Robin was sitting up straight, his pencils were perpendicular to his rulers and he watched through thick glasses at his English teacher. His mask was finally off, yet his eyes were covered by both fake glasses and contact lenses to change his eye colour. No one would know what they were really like. He closed his eyes again as another paper ball hit the back of his head, damn bullies. But, he thought, I could always calm down in the training room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, class, but my home class was heading off on a camp and I needed to supervise," a young man in his late thirties walked in, sweat on his forehead and a briefcase in his hand.

"Good morning, sir," said Robin, in a pretend voice, mentally scolding himself for getting into this, "it is a beautiful day!"

"Ah, you must be Richard," said the man, holding out his hand, "I'm Mr. Gates." Robin shook the hand and Mr. Gates turned around to write on the board, another paper ball hit Robin. He mentally shuddered and kept his attentive gaze on the board. They were probably going to need a new training room by the time he got through with it.

----

"Well, there class, lunch time," said Mrs. Warrin as Sonic picked up his science books, which he had already graphitized, "I would like that practical report by next Monday. Have fun at lunch."

Sonic was last out of the classroom and he walked to his locker with an air as if he didn't want to be there. When he opened it, he glanced around to check if anyone was looking, and checked his communicator for any new messages. Nothing. He grabbed his wallet and walked into the cafeteria, noise hitting him. Not that he minded. The boy walked to the line and pushed in front of a boy with combed over black hair.

"Thanks for saving my space, twerp," Sonic said to Robin and the latter fake coughed.

"Excuse me, but you cut in line," said Robin, playing his part well, "could you please progress to the end of the queue like everyone else?"

"I'm hungry and I'm here," said Sonic, "oh, look at that, I'm next." He grinned wickedly at Robin and walked ahead to buy his lunch, Robin looking a bit shocked, but inside he was thinking that Sonic did a good job.

Sonic got a roll filled with ham and chicken, thinking about Beastboy's reaction at this, he smiled as he found a seat. He looked over and saw Terra sitting a couple of tables away from him, talking with a couple of girls, smiling weakly.

He sat down at a lone table and thought about Raven again, why couldn't he get her out of his head?

----

"Well this is fun," said Raven, wishing the usual mayhem would appear out of nowhere. She was sitting in the living room with Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire, all of them seemed down. It was as if most of the excitement had been sucked out of the room. Beastboy was sitting on his knees, his chin on his hands, which were on the table, thinking about nothing but his girlfriend.

Starfire had Mustard curled up in a ball on her knee, stroking his hair gently, wishing something would happen. Things were fun when Sonic was playing his guitar too loud, or Terra was arguing with someone about the fact that rock was the best music style there was, or when Robin was badgering them all to train.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "why can't something exciting happen? I mean, I would even be glad if _Mad Mod_ attacked, anything's better than this." He glanced at Beastboy who hadn't said a thing since Terra had left that morning, and although he wouldn't admit it, he was worried about him.

"Perhaps we could all venture to the park to walk Mustard?" suggested Starfire and Raven shrugged, "or we could perfect out skills, we should always be prepared for an invasion of the city!"

"Um… Starfire," Raven looked at her, "we don't really feel like it."

"Oh," Starfire looked slightly upset and continued to stroke her pet, "I shall take Mustard and Silkie for a voyage around the parklands."

"Be back before three," said Cyborg and Starfire nodded, standing up and carrying Mustard over to where she kept her leashes. She called something out in Tamaranian and her other pet crawled over to her from the corner.

After putting both leashes on, she walked out the door, all the time thinking of her masked hero.

----

"Gym," muttered Robin in his fake voice, "oh dear, gym can't be good for my asthma." He only said that because some people were standing beside him, they left and a sigh came from Robin's mouth. This school wasn't all he thought it would be, he was making it hard for himself, acting this way.

He just grabbed his gym stuff and walked to the gym where he spotted a flash of long blonde hair. Terra must be in this class too. He entered the change rooms and came face to face with Sonic. This couldn't be good.

"Hey, it's the shrimp," Sonic said, meanly, but there was still some surprise in his eyes, "I didn't think you were strong enough to lift your gym bag!"

"Excuse me, you are blocking the entrance to the change rooms," muttered Robin and he tried to get past, Sonic blocking him, "please let me in."

"Sure, shrimp," said Sonic and he pushed Robin roughly into the change rooms, walking towards his teacher. He spotted Terra exit the changing rooms yet ignored her, trying to keep to the plan.

After the entire class had gotten changed, the teacher, Mr. Sir, split them into two groups so they could play a game called Prison Ball. Basically it as dodge-ball with a twist, teams would throw balls at the opposite team and if they got hit, they would cross the pitch to the other teams 'prison'. They would stay in the prison until they caught a ball thrown by one of their team members, when they caught one of the balls, they would go back to their side of the pitch. When one team got all of the other team in the prison, they would win.

Terra was separated from all of the girls except Tiffany, and she was also with Robin and glanced at his nerdy look. She was startled as Mr. Sir threw her a ball and, still acting, dropped it, screaming out slightly. She picked it up when the teacher blew the whistle. Instantly, she saw a ball, thrown by Sonic, hit Robin square in the face. His glasses fell off and he picked them up, shaking slightly, before walking across the field to the prison. Terra glanced around at Tiffany, who had just picked up a ball and threw it weakly over the line. The geomancer mimicked this and pretended to be afraid of a ball coming towards her.

If she was herself, the game would have been fun; she could already imagine hitting Beastboy and Cyborg with the ball. But since she was 'one of those girls who can't do anything more than lift a freakin' mirror' the game was rather boring. The only eventful thing that happened was Sonic taking down about half of her team. Thankfully, it was the last lesson of the day and she could go back to being herself again.

Before anyone could speak to her, she had changed and was almost out of the school building before Tiffany and her friends caught up with her.

"Hey, Tara, what's the rush?" asked Tiffany, holding a small, pink handbag in her hand.

"Ooh, did you see a boy you liked?" asked another girl, Ashley, "you're trying to flirt a bit?"

"No, um… my parents want me home soon," lied Terra, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, like, sure," said Tiffany, pulling out a tube of lip-gloss and applying it, "see you tomorrow." Terra walked away, holding her small school bag to her chest, both angry and upset at what had just happened. School, what was Robin thinking?

----

"Where's Star?" asked Robin as he ruffled up his hair, his mask back on his face. It was the first thing he said to them after changing into his costume, "is she here?"

"Nah, she took the pets out for a walk," said Cyborg, Beastboy perking up slightly. If Robin was back, Terra should be home soon! "But she hasn't been home all day, really."

"I'll be back soon," said Robin, thinking that maybe she was in trouble, "See ya."

Raven was torn out of her meditation because of the sound of Robin's motorbike, so he was going out after being home for about three minutes? Must be Starfire, thought Raven and she was about to start meditating again when she heard "Dark Reflection of the Sun" by Dark Reflections playing through the windows. Sonic was home!

Terra walked along the city; still not far enough from the school to use her powers, and her anger at Robin grew and grew. He was forcing her into the very thing she wasn't, she _hated_ it. She hated talking about boys and makeup all the time, it was hard enough to _smile_ at it!

"He's gonna pay in the training room," muttered Terra, picking an alleyway out of view from the school to fly off from. She took off on a rock and flew high enough for the people down below to think she was a bird or something similar.

"I'm hooooooooooome," called Sonic as he walked into the living room. Beastboy's head snapped up, realized it was Sonic and sank back down, "it's good to see you too."

"So how was it?" asked Cyborg as he slapped Sonic's hand, "boring?"

"Oh yeah," said Sonic, sitting down and ruffling Beastboy's hair, "what have you been doing?"

"Nothing," replied Beastboy, monotonically, "just waiting."

"Terra," mouthed Cyborg and Sonic nodded as Raven came through the door, smiling slightly.

"How was your first day?" asked Raven, as if she were his mother, "did the big children pick on you?"

"Actually, I kinda picked on them… if Robin's included in them," said Sonic, "and man am I gonna get it in the training room." A rock flew up and hit the window, yet the only person that noticed this was Beastboy. He ran over to the window and saw some golden hair down below. Running out the door, he embraced his girlfriend when he reached her.

"Terra!" he cried as she hugged him back, "how was it?"

"_Terrible!_" said Terra, not letting go, "I had to listen to people talk about nothing but Justin Timberlake and Brad Pitt!" She shuddered in his grip, "but I love being home."

"I love you being home," grinned Beastboy and they kissed passionately. The horrible day had just become great.

----

Starfire was sitting on a park bench, singing to her beloved pets. It wasn't very good, but they still enjoyed it, Silkie sitting beside her and Mustard on her lap. She closed her eyes and swayed slightly from side to side to the music inside her own head.

"You been here all day?" came a voice and she opened her eyes to see Robin smiling in front of her. She nodded, innocently, and he sat beside her, patting Silkie on the head as he did, "why?"

"I was… missing you," she admitted, "None of the normal rituals we perform were being preformed."

"Hey, it's only for a short time," said Robin, spotting a small tear form in her eye, "what's wrong?"

"It is nothing," said Starfire, looking away, but Robin countered by moving to the other side of the bench, "why do you move?"

"So I can look into those beautiful eyes of yours," said Robin, smiling, but he instantly regretted it. Was the secret he had held for many years going to come out now?

"What…?" asked Starfire, surprised at what he had just said; "I wish that I could look into your beautiful eyes…" she trailed off and looked the other way. Robin pulled her head back towards him, "Robin, I…"

He didn't want her to talk, so he leant forward and pecked her on the lips very quickly. He was blushing tremendously and she flushed, but it was forgotten when she returned the favour. With interest.

----

Robin walked in the door, a couple of hours later, with Starfire yet before they could say anything, Terra was in the Boy Wonder's face.

"ROBIN!!!" screamed Terra at the top of her voice. Robin instantly looked around for Sonic but he was already running out of the room with Raven. Cyborg had turned off his robotic hearing and Beastboy was hiding behind the couch, yet still pressing the buttons on the Gamestation control to beat his metal friend for once. Terra paused from her yell to turn to Starfire, "you can go." The alien smiled weakly and flew out the room, "now, where was I? Oh yeah, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

"Uh… can't we talk about this?" asked Robin, having no clue as to what was going on, "I mean, I don't even know what I've done!"

"You're forcing me to spend around six hours a day with girls who are the very thing I _loath_ AND you're forcing me to _be_ the very thing I loath," said Terra, hate in her eyes, which were switching from blue to gold, "training room. _Now_." The last bit was filled with so much hate, Robin didn't dare disobey. He ran out of the room to Sonic's, finding him inside and dragging him away from lying on his bed. Soon all three of them were standing in the training room.

"What am I doing here?" asked Sonic, tightening his gloves, "I didn't do anything to Terra."

"But you did to me," said Robin, he couldn't help himself grinning.

"Crap."

Cyborg snuck into the room to set the level of training and around the three, pillars started to rise and rocks began to come out of the walls. Cyborg's voice echoed around the room, "Okay, y'all, I got the pillars for Robin and the rocks for Terra. Let's get ready to rumble!" He walked out of the room and shut the door, only to appear in the viewer's box two minutes later with the other Titans.

Sonic stared around wildly for anything to aid his powers, "what about me?" two loud alarms sounded and it began. Terra pulled two rocks from the walls and hopped on one, ready to fly; Robin pulled out his staff and leapt for the lowest pillar as Sonic smiled to himself when loud rock music came on, AC/DC's 'Highway To Hell'.

"You guys are going down," he said as he blasted at Robin, the blasts more powerful with the aid of the music. He was about to run after him when the free rock of Terra's hit him in the back of the head, "hey!"

"Force of habit," said Terra and she flew off after Robin.

They all walked out half an hour later, all of them covered in bruises, cuts and, in Robin's case, a limp.

"Okay, that last rock was a bit much but you deserved it!" said Terra but Robin just grinned at her.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry, Terra, but the more people we have undercover, the quicker we can find this clue," said Robin, "hey Star, can you help me get some ice for this?" She realized what he was saying and they walked down the corridor together.

"Oh well," said Sonic, spotting a small cut on his fingers and wiping it, "Gamestation anyone?"

----

After the fifth day of school, Terra, Robin and Sonic were getting very annoyed with what was happening. They had found nothing even _close_ to a clue and Terra was getting more and more annoyed each day.

"Argh!" she cried as she walked out of the grounds, "I just want to quit!" Tiffany and the girls giggled and Terra looked round and had to give a small smile.

"Say, do you want to meet at the mall in, like, half an hour?" asked Tiffany and Terra instantly shook her head, "oh come on, Tara, you haven't come out with us all week! Just this once, your parents must let you relax." She made Terra feel a little bad about what she was doing to them so she nodded, "great! Meet you there!"

Beastboy was sighing on his arms again, he missed Terra, and with everyday she went away, he missed her more. It had come to the fact that he wasn't even moving from his position on the table until Terra came home.

Cyborg was worried about him, as usual. The metal man knew that Beastboy was sad because he had Terra back and he didn't want to be away from her for too long. It wasn't that he didn't have a life outside his girlfriend; it's just that he was overprotective. So Cyborg found it even more upsetting when Terra walked in, not looking at any of them. Beastboy, of course, jumped for joy and run up to hug her.

"Terra! What do you want to do? We could play Gamestation, listen to music, steal the T…" the blonde cut him off, "huh?"

"Beastboy," she said, not looking at him, "I've agreed to meet people at the mall, you know?" Beastboy's eyes widened, "I promised them," she escaped from Beastboy's embrace, "I'll be back soon."

Beastboy watched her go and sank onto the couch, Cyborg watching him, "man, are you okay?"

"No, I mean…" Beastboy struggled to stay normal but failed and walked to his room. Cyborg was even more shocked when he spotted Terra fly out her window. She didn't want to see Beastboy at the moment.

Something must have been going on that they couldn't see.

----

The next day, the remaining Titans had a mission in the centre of the city. Some armature bank robber was robbing a bank. Cyborg fell from the sky as Beastboy dropped him off while the two girls flew around, surrounding them. This was very bad timing, as Terra's math class was in the building. They had picked that bank for their school trip and now the teacher was beginning to regret it.

"Everyone on the ground!" cried the man, he wore a balaclava and had a gun in his hand. He was tall and broad across the shoulders and grabbed Terra roughly by her shirt, holding the gun to her head, "not you, girlie."

"Titans Go!" cried Cyborg as he burst through the wall, cannon raised at the man. When Beastboy ran in, he gasped at seeing his girlfriend in the man's arms.

"Terra!" cried Beastboy, anger and a protective nature ran through him. He instantly turned into a fly, flew behind the man and punched him in the face, back as a human. The man slumped to the ground instantly and Beastboy hugged Terra, "are you okay?"

"Uh…" Terra hated what she was about to do, "do I know you?"

Since Beastboy had momentarily forgotten about the secret identity plan, he stared into her eyes in shock, "what?"

"I think you have the wrong girl," said Terra, not looking at him, "sorry."

"Come on!" said Cyborg, wrestling Beastboy out of his trance, "we need to go."

Terra watched as the green boy walked out of the bank, extremely upset about what had just happened.

----

On the seventh day of school, Sonic found it. The clue that Benedict had promised was there. Watching him every time he walked into the school.

"It's on the statue!" cried Sonic as he met Robin on the way home, "the statue of that guy!"

_Sonic walked into the school grounds, spotting Terra looking more upset than usual, and accidentally walked into something hard. He looked up and saw a shocking sight. A statue of Darkening was staring down at him. He cried out silently but his eyes froze on an inscription on the statue's base._

'_Mr. Derek Murakami opened this school in 1989 after his hometown of Musika was hit by a freakish hurricane."_

_Sonic stood up yet the name 'Musika' stayed in his head. He knew that this was the clue. Yet it brought up more questions, why was it so familiar and why did Darkening open up a school? He bumped into Robin deliberately and whispered, "I found it."_

Robin nodded to him and they walked up the stairs to the Tower. Inside they found Terra and Beastboy kissing each other very passionately in an empty lounge.

"Oh!" cried Terra, spotting the boys, "sorry, thought you wouldn't get home until later."

"That's okay," said Sonic, grinning like mad, as Robin walked off to his room, "I need to go back out anyway, and I just came here to change." He walked to his room and came back ten minutes later in a black T-shirt, a denim jacket and baggy jeans. His gloves were on his hands and in them were his car keys, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Should someone come with you?" asked Beastboy, his arms still around Terra's waist, "just in case?"

"No, I'll be fine," said Sonic, "I just need a map." At that instant, Raven floated through the ceiling with a map in her hands, "that was too convenient."

"My mind reading powers took a random scan," said Raven, smiling and blushing slightly, "someone was kissing."

Beastboy and Terra each held up their hands and chuckled, "us."

"Stay safe, okay," said Raven as Sonic walked to the door, "please stay safe. And call if you need help."

"I'll be fine, Rae, it's no big deal," said Sonic, "why are you hassling so much over it?"

"Because I don't want you to end up like…" she choked and flew back through the ceiling, the light bulb closest to her shattering.

"What was all that about?" asked Sonic and the other two shrugged, "anyway, why don't you go into one of your rooms to do that?" he paused before saying, "actually, stay here, I don't want to risk anything sending you to your rooms."

He laughed as they threw a book at him, it rebounding off the sonic charge he had surrounded himself with, and he walked to his car, starting the engine and driving out, spotting a flash of green and gold in the Tower window. Sonic drove out of the city, following the map to the place where Musika was supposed to be. Even twenty minutes out of Jump City, he was surrounded by desert, sand everywhere, and Sonic even wondered where it was going to be.

He didn't know how long it took, but he had to swap the CD in the player three times before he came to the place. It was worse than he had thought. It hadn't just been hit with a hurricane, it was completely destroyed. No building was left untouched; every thing was in rubles and the only other living thing he saw were insects.

But the thing he found the most shocking was when in the center of the town, in the centre of a destroyed building, was another statue of Darkening, exactly like the one in the school, except while the first statue was in a caring position; this one was in a dominant, controlling position. And engraved on the base were the words

"The former town of Musika was destroyed by the almighty demon Darkening for refusing to hand over one baby boy blessed with the gift of sound."

Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of this and suddenly, he grabbed his head in pain. Memories were flooding back, a small house which he once lived in for a very short time, Darkening standing over him and a strange light floating over him.

Hatred suddenly came over his and he punched the statue, his hand surrounded by the charge. Instead of crumbling into smaller rocks, it crumpled into dust. He was amazed at his own power, knowing it had been increased for some reason.

But he knew that there was nothing here for him now. Nothing here in his former hometown. Nothing here for his past.

----

"So you got nothing?" asked Robin and Sonic shook his head.

"I know where I'm from, now," he said, eating his toast, "come on, last day of school." Even though they had found the clue, Robin had insisted that they finish the week of school. Terra had gotten out of it because she had 'gotten sick' so she smiled evilly as she watched Sonic and Robin leave for school. But today there was a surprise, as Mr. Rossima told them.

"Today is a tradition that we hold every year," said the teacher, "all the school bands have agreed to play a concert all day. This includes solo artists too!" The class cheered again and Sonic smiled. So his last day wasn't gonna be so bad.

He was standing in the crowd, half an hour later, cheering to a band on stage. They were good, he had to admit it, but the biggest surprise didn't come until later. It was after lunch and the lead singer called to the crowd, "okay, this next one is by a man called Seal. It's called Kiss from a Rose." Everyone cheered, including Sonic, but before they could play the music, there was an explosion and Punk Rocket burst through the wall. Many people screamed but Sonic spotted Robin, who was wearing a look of both fear and bravery.

"Who's starting a rock concert without inviting Punk Rocket?!?" yelled the man and he strummed a chord on his guitar, sending waves of bad sound out into everyone's ears. It caused everyone pain except for Sonic, who yelled as loud as his powers let him, which was extremely loud, almost deafeningly loud.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!! EVERYONE!!!" Everyone could hear him and he jumped through the crowd to distract Punk Rocket. In his eye, he saw Robin pull off his glasses and fake contact lenses and pull out his mask from his pocket before anyone see his eyes. Sonic hit Punk Rocket with a single blast and ran down a corridor he didn't know where it lead. He heard the sound of the grunting man behind him as he opened a random door and slammed it behind him.

Sonic was inside a room which was filled with different versions of the school crest, all of them enlarged. He looked around them but a mirror in the corner of the room. When he got closer, he saw it had the words, 'What's the thing only you can be? Yourself.' Maybe this was it? Could this be the Rose? Could this mirror be special? Could it be a portal or something? He looked into his own eyes and stepped forward, his hand outstretched. It was millimeters away from the reflection's surface when there was a loud strum from Punk Rocket's guitar and the mirror was smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

"NO!!!" cried Sonic and he turned around to see the man that was chasing him, "you… you destroyed it!"

"Bye, bye, chump!" cried Punk Rocket and he jumped on his guitar, flying off. He chased after him, but wasn't fast enough to catch him.

"Sonic, come in," he pulled out his communicator and saw Raven's face on it, "we have trouble. Punk Rocket's on the loose, he must have been busted out by Blackfire."

"Blackfire?" asked Sonic, still angry, "what's she doing here?"

"She's just come and broken Control Freak, Punk Rocket and Gizmo out of jail," replied Raven, "we have the insane guitarist."

"Good," said Sonic, hate in his voice, "this is fine by me."

----

Terra: so… I HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!!!!

Beastboy: Comix, you've done it now

Moon Comix: yeah! But so did Sonic and Robin!!!!!

Terra: YOU MADE ME A… A…

Moon Comix: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MOVE CHAPTER!!!! BEFORE SHE KILLS ME AND LETS BEASTBOY FEED ON MY FLESH!!!!

Beastboy: ewww! DUDE!!!!!!!!

Terra: read and review please!!!!! Now where was I? Pulls out machine gun

Comix Out!!!


	4. Chapter 4

From The Rose Chapter 4: When You Say Nothing At All

Moon Comix: Now here's SONIC AND RAVEN!!!!!

Sonic: you make me go to school again and I will kill you

Raven: wasn't it for a good cause?

Sonic: yeah… but… shut up!

Moon Comix: I don't even know why I bother

Raven: international fame

Moon Comix: oh yeah!

Raven: And now it's time for reviews... yay

Moon Comix: Here we go! A big thanks to **Fiver** and **Phyllobates Terribilis**

**Fiver:** I'm glad you liked the blatantly exaggerated girly girls... I just love messing with things like that As for Terra calming down... I shall ask if she will, but she is very addicted to rock, and she has been trapped in stone for about a year so her social tendencies are a bit abnormal But I shall pass on the message

**Phyllobates Terribilis**: Dude, don't worry, when it ends, you'll thank me for all these little Character Building chapters, because it's all worth it in the end, trust me. As for the action? There's a bit of that in this chapter but next chapter is when it really shines I think that you (and anyone else reading this) will be really surprised. And the romance is, again, a huge part of the overall story.

Moon Comix: I hope that answers a few questions or thoughts that you had... and i hope you aren't bothered at the lengthy reply to your reviews

Raven: I didn't know you knew that many long words!

Moon Comix: I just shop-lifted a dictionary

Sonic: Disclaimer time! Comix doesn't own Teen Titans and with eighty six more payments of $86,000 and he doesn't own me!!!

Raven: there is no chance that Moon Comix is giving you up! You're all he has!!!!

Moon Comix: well I have this office, don't I?

Raven: he also doesn't own any bands or real people

Moon Comix: don't remind me!

All: Enjoy!!!

---

Scarlett walked along a peaceful road, no sound reaching her ears except for the sound of her own footsteps. And then another sound came to her, another set of footsteps and then a swish of a coat or a jacket.

Scarlett turned around and saw that no one was behind her. If only she looked above her. Something dropped behind her and sank something sharp into her neck.

Scarlett welcomed darkness and fell to the ground, life drained from her.

---

"Cyborg here," said the metal man into his communicator as he chased after a small dot in front of his car, "Gizmo is in my sights. I'll take him down, don't worry."

"Good," said Robin, answering his call, "Starfire and I are going after Blackfire, to find out why she did this." Starfire flew beside his bike as he said this, determination in her eyes.

"Beastboy and I are gonna rock Control Freak's world," grinned Terra as she zoomed above Beastboy's moped, swinging her rock from side to side, "he won't know what hit him!"

"And I'm gonna make Punk Rocket pay!" said Sonic, putting his communicator away, as he ran along the streets below Raven. Since there was no time, he was still in his school uniform yet he had ripped off the beanie and the tie the first moment he got.

"Sonic," Raven's voice came from his pocket, "be careful, don't so anything hasty."

Sonic ignored Raven for the first time in his life and continued to run. He ran quite a bit before he spotted the man in the middle of town, strumming a chord on his guitar. Sonic turned his back to the man and shot a powerful blast down at the ground, propelling him into the air, so that he landed beside Punk Rocket. The man was startled for just a second before Sonic's foot came out of nowhere and slammed him in the face sending him to the ground, his guitar flying into the crowd. Raven caught it with her magic and snapped it in two, making the man powerless.

----

Gizmo had spotted Cyborg and was now shooting small missiles at him, hoping one would hit. Cyborg, who had faced Gizmo so many times before hand he almost knew what Gizmo would do before the small boy did, swerved and shot out the window with his arm cannon. It hit the boy and he fell to the ground, cursing and insulting Cyborg as he did. The metal man watched as Gizmo opened up a parachute and landed safely on the ground, opening up his spider legs as he did so. Cyborg parked his car and got out, his gun still pointed at Gizmo.

"Where's Jinx?" asked Cyborg, menacingly.

"How should I know you stinking nose picker?" taunted Gizmo, his strange, pupil-less eyes staring at Cyborg, "so, are you gonna attack me or are you just gonna ask about your worthless girlfriend all day?"

---

"_Sister!_" cried Blackfire, in a falsely nice voice, "how nice of you to join me. And you brought Robin," the elder Tamaranian turned to the boy wonder, "I always did think you were cute."

This got Starfire even angrier, if that was possible, "Sister! You shall leave my Robin out of our battle! Why have you come to my planet of living?"

"The cute guys, of course," she said, winking at Robin, which made him blush and Starfire breath fire, "it's just an idea I had while I was breaking out of jail. _Again_."

"You shall not break out this time!" cried Starfire and she charged at Blackfire, shooting eye beams as she did so. Blackfire dodged and shot at Robin, who threw a freeze disk at her. It missed and Starfire rammed into her sister, forcing her to the ground. Blackfire punched Star in the face and threw her at Robin, both of them falling to the ground.

"I see you've gotten stronger," said Blackfire, her eyes glowing and a blackbolt in each hand, "it'll make it all more fun to destroy you."

---

Control Freak was standing outside an electronic shop, a new remote in his hands, as Beastboy nearly run him over with his moped. The fat man jumped into the air and fell back down as Terra rammed him with her flying rock.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You bumped into the master of monsters, the arch nemesis of the Teen Titans, the almighty CONTROL FREAK!!!"

"Blah, blah, blah," said Terra, jumping down to stand beside Beastboy, who was off his moped, "I've heard it all before. And I've seen it all too."

"You're going to press a button on your control and bring all of the equipment in that shop," Beastboy pointed to the electronic shop, "to life and make it attack us."

"Well… not _all_ the equipment," mumbled Control Freak.

"_Then_ Beastboy's and I are going to fight with them for a few minutes," Terra took over from her boyfriend's explanation, "and soon we'll be attacking you."

"You have to give them a bit more credit," Control Freak said.

"And you're gonna bring out that laser sword you have and say 'dude! I am the best!' and then I'm going to say 'oh yeah? Well what happens in episode 256-234 of Clash of the Planets, dude?' and you're gonna answer it incorrectly and tell me what happens in episode 256-235," said Beastboy as Terra grinned.

"And then you're gonna be all upset and mopey and then I'll take you to jail," said Terra, picking up a small rock, tossing it up and down in her hands, "or… we could skip all that and go straight to jail."

"No, no… I want to give it a shot…" said Control Freak, pressing the button mentioned earlier. Instantly, TVs, DVD players, video recorders, blenders and more were marching out of the windows, "go forth my creatures!"

"Bring it on!" said Terra, throwing that small rock through the center of a large TV.

---

"YOU DESTROYED THE MIRROR!!!" cried Sonic as he punched Punk Rocket in the face, sending the man flying into a nearby car. There were people staring at him, including Raven, but he didn't care. He wanted to rip Punk Rocket to shreds. The criminal destroyed the only chance Sonic had at discovering his past.

"Sonic! Calm down!" cried Raven as she ran towards him, "stop it, he's down!"

Sonic didn't listen again and charged at Punk Rocket, surrounded by his charge. Rocket groaned as he felt Sonic's shoulder in his stomach, and Sonic continued to punch him, each punch stronger than the last. Punk Rocket was slipping in and out of consciousness with each punch but before Sonic could knock him out, Raven's magic had enveloped him and pulled him into the air. Before he could react, a bulky figure ran in front of Punk Rocket and picked him up, running into the crowd. Sonic tried to escape Raven's grip yet when Raven had a hold of you, you can almost never get out. She saw that he was relaxing and lowered him to the ground, furious at what he had just done.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she said, turning around and walking away from Sonic, pulling out her communicator.

"I… don't know what came over me…" said Sonic, truthfully, standing and shaking slightly, "I was just so angry… and I just…exploded."

"We need to help the others," said Raven, still walking away, "I'll call Robin."

---

Gizmo turned around and shot a few of his missiles at Cyborg, who was running after the small boy. Cyborg jumped over one, ducked to avoid another and shot the third one down with his arm cannon. He then shot at Gizmo, hitting him in the stomach and throwing him to the ground.

"Damn you fart making stink ball!" cried Gizmo and Cyborg picked him up, ripping off the small machinery on his back, making Gizmo helpless, "what are ya gonna do to me, you scuzz bucket?"

"I'm gonna ask you this again, where is Jinx?" said Cyborg, staring him in the eyes. Gizmo just spat in his robotic eye and blew a raspberry in his face, "okay, you wanna be in some serious hurt?" Cyborg's free hand turned into a corkscrew and it began to turn very fast, "start talking, shrimp."

"Okay! Okay! She's trailing after that punk, Kid Flash!" cried Gizmo before Cyborg could move the corkscrew, "she just took off!"

"Thanks, kid," said Cyborg before dragging him back to his car, "now let's get you to the cops."

---

"So, what happens in episode 256-234?" asked Beastboy to a crying Control Freak.

"Captain Starlak ventures onto the Planet of the Devils and is faced with the Challenge of Doom," cried Control Freak as Terra called the cops, "I should have known that!"

"Yeah," said Beastboy, "but you will always lose to the master. Me!"

"The cops are expecting us," said Terra, smiling, "now let's get you there." She made millions of tiny rocks to form a rope to wrap around Control Freak and then she lifted the ground under him so he was in the air. She made the ground beneath her rise too and took off towards the police station, "see you at the Tower, BB!"

Beastboy took a breath of relief and got on his moped, beginning the drive to the Tower. It was an interesting fight; it went exactly as they had said it would. Some of these villains were just too predictable, thought Beastboy before he saw something on the road ahead.

A girl was lying there, not moving, and her eyes were as wide as they could go. Beastboy cried out in horror when he felt her pulse, it was gone, yet there was no mark on them except for two small holes in the side of her neck.

"But Raven said that vampires didn't exist!" cried Beastboy and he looked around to see if the so called 'vampire' was still around. He wouldn't take any chance so he ran back to his moped and sped off. What happened to them?

---

"You did your job," said a voice in the darkness, Punk Rocket panting on the ground in front of it, "your money is over there."

Punk Rocket tried to smirk but he was too tired, "why didn't you… step in before, ay? Why let him beat me the way he did?"

"Would you rather I left you to him?" asked the voice, "he was angry since you destroyed what he thought was the Rose. He was going down the wrong path and you saved him."

"What's the Rose, ay?" asked Punk Rocket, "why was that mirror so important?"

"It wasn't," said the voice, "it was some stupid way to build up student's self esteem. Now get out of here before I hurt you more than Sonic did.

---

"Sister, you've gotten stronger yet you are still pitiful," said Blackfire as she shot Starfire out of the sky, the latter falling to the ground. She yawned as she punched Robin away, "this is such a drag."

"You are one to be speaking!" cried Starfire as she charged her sibling down, "you have invaded my home and attacked my Robin!"

"There, you're calling him _your_ Robin again," said the elder, swapping places with her sister and throwing her to the ground, "just admit that you dig him!"

"There are no shovels!" cried Robin, without thinking, and he slapped Blackfire in the face with his staff, "come on, Star," he held out his hand to help his friend up yet she just shot a starbolt behind him, hitting Blackfire in the chest.

"You will pay for that," said Blackfire and she fired a barrage of blackbolts at them, forcing them to scatter, "I can't believe I call you my sister."

"I can't believe she's still taking us down," said Robin, his head in his hands, slightly. Then he got an idea, "Starfire! Teamwork Skill 104!"

He saw the redhead nod and he ran out, staff in his hands, swinging at Blackfire, she dodged and got ready to fire at him when she was hit in the back by Starfire, who circled her, shooting when she could. As Blackfire tried to fire at her sister, Robin slid an electromagnetic disk under Blackfire's feet. Starfire shot at the disk, causing it to explode and cover Blackfire in electronic pain. She cried out in agony yet still fired a blackbolt at them, throwing them back.

"We need to relocate," said Robin and he ran towards Blackfire, vaulting over her and grabbing Starfire's waiting hand, ready to fly. He loved it when they thought with the same mind and he smiled at her as she flew out of the city towards the mountains, ready to continue the fight. Behind them was Blackfire, firing whenever she could, yet none of them hit.

"Here's good," said Robin and they dived towards the ground, it was a valley surrounded by mountains and Robin thought that it was a brilliant place for the fight. Nothing could get in the way.

"So, you finally got a backbone," said Blackfire, powering up her blackbolts, "ready to die, little sister?"

"To get to her," said Robin, pulling out his staff and holding in front of him, "you have to go through me."

"How cliché," said Blackfire, "you're the knight in shining armor and she's your dear damsel in distress," she pretended to be sick, "it's really getting old, and fast."

"I am not in distress!" cried Starfire and she floated up into the air, powering up her attacks, "you shall fall by our hands and then you shall go to jail!"

"I say, bring it on, sister," said Blackfire and she charged them, Robin jumping above her and Starfire shooting at her. Robin threw a barrage of devices, exploding, freezing, electrocuting, you name it, at Blackfire at the same moment Starfire fired at her. It hit Blackfire like three semi-trucks going two-hundred miles per hour on a forty miles per hour road and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Just admit it, sister, you cannot win," said Starfire, landing beside her, Robin standing on her other side, "give up now."

"Never!" spat Blackfire, "I will escape, sister…"

"And you will get even," said Robin, attaching special handcuffs to her hands, "we've heard them all before." He then placed a strange visor over her eyes.

"What is this?" yelled Blackfire, swinging her head from side to side.

"It's just so you can't eye beam us," said Robin, Starfire lifting her sister off the ground.

"You can't keep me locked up forever," said Blackfire, struggling with Starfire's binds, "I will escape!"

"Not if I have a talk in it!" said Starfire and Robin laughed, "our K'norfka shall be informed!"

"That won't stop me!" cried Blackfire, "he is powerless compared to me!"

"We took you down pretty quick," said Robin as Starfire grabbed his hand and flew the three of them to the tower, "I don't think you can take Galfore on."

---

"My K'norfka shall not arrive for at least three days," said Starfire after hanging up the long distance call phone, "we shall have to hold Blackfire here until he comes."

"Great, three days with the nag," said Sonic, as just ten minutes ago, she had laughed at his hair, "if she annoys me too much, I _will_ kill her."

"Please, do us all a favor," said Raven, looking up from her book, "one alien's bad enough." Robin gave her the death glare yet everyone else but Terra and Starfire agreed.

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire, confused as always.

"What's wrong with Blackfire? She seems pretty alright to me," said Terra and she earned a few strange looks.

"Well, first she tried to frame Starfire for multiple crimes throughout the universe and then she tried to marry Star off to a big green blob so she could become invincible," said Cyborg, remembering the last few times they had encountered Blackfire, "and then there was just then."

"Oh," said Terra, looking at her shoes, "that's bad."

"Where did you put her?" asked Beastboy, wrapping an arm around Terra, who curled into him.

"Basement," said Robin, throwing Sonic and Cyborg a soda, "it's the only place."

"Friend Robin," said Starfire, suddenly blushing, "perhaps we should check on my sister?"

Robin caught her eye and said, also blushing, "yeah, sure. Let's go." And with that the two teens rushed out of the room, in the exact opposite direction from the basement door.

"They aren't telling us something," said Sonic, staring at the door they had left through, "can't you just read their minds?"

"No," said Raven, turning a page in her book and smiling, "I love this page."

"Why? Is Sonic on it?" asked Cyborg and Beastboy gave him a high-5, "boo ya!"

"Yeah… I'm in a book that's over one hundred years old," said Sonic, skeptically, "am I, Raven?"

"No, it's just the best bit in the book," said Raven, before facing Cyborg, "oh, and this is for the joke." Three shoes and a book flew and hit Cyborg in the back of the head, yet Raven was still blushing.

"Hey, Terra, don't we have that motorbike race thing to open?" asked Sonic, just remembering.

"Oh crap! I forgot!" said Terra, "just let me grab my goggles."

Beastboy watched as she ran out of the lounge before turning to Sonic, "what's going on?"

"These guys asked for me and Terra to open their bike race," said Sonic, pulling out his keys, "it's pretty big."

"Why weren't we invited?" asked Beastboy, suddenly getting defensive, "huh? Why is it just you and my _girlfriend_?"

"Hey!" cried Sonic, glaring at Beastboy, "you know I would _never_ hit on Terra, I don't know why they asked us, okay?" Terra ran back into the room and Sonic walked towards the door, "I'll drive, see ya guys."

"I'll be back soon," said Terra, kissing Beastboy, "just wait for me, okay." He turned to jelly again and she ran down the stairs to Sonic's car, "sorry if he offended you."

"Huh?"

"He's just a bit over-protective," said Terra, plugging herself into the passenger seat, "he just goes a bit far sometimes."

"Never would have guessed," said Sonic and she laughed, "but you guys are happy, right?"

"Hell yeah!" said Terra before putting on the CD player, Led Zeppelin blasting through the speakers, "nice choice."

"It's good to have someone who shares a good choice in music," said Sonic, grinning as he drove through the streets of Jump City, "it's in the outskirts, right?"

"Yeah," said Terra before pretending she had a guitar and playing along to 'Stairway to Haven', "just off here."

Sonic turned the car and drove towards the race tracks.

Meanwhile, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg were listening to Blackfire's annoying cries of 'release me!' or 'give me some attention!'

"Cyborg!" cried Beastboy, "can't you shut her up?"

"I thought that Robin and Starfire were gonna check on her?" pondered Cyborg, but the large boy got up, Beastboy turning into a monkey and climbing on his shoulder, "we'll handle this.

"Don't take too long," said Raven, looking up from her book, "she'll think we enjoy visiting her."

The two boys entered the basement to find Blackfire chained to the floor with Cyborg's Anti-Tamaranian material and with the visor on her eyes, "what took you so long?"

"Must… not… kill," Cyborg muttered to himself as he looked around, "hey, where's Star?"

"My sister has not spoken to me since she stuck me down here," said Blackfire, her voice filled with spite, "what did I ever do to…" she spotted their faces, "don't answer that."

"Okay, Beastboy's gonna pop up and get your food and then we'll leave you with your thoughts," said Cyborg as Beastboy ran up the steps, still as a monkey and three minutes later running down as himself with a tray of food on it, "okay, see ya."

"Wouldn't wanna be ya," said Beastboy as he walked out with his friend. They walked back into the living room to find that Robin and Starfire still were not back from whatever they were doing, "hey, why's there only one of you in the room?"

"I'm sorry, but my clones aren't in at the moment," said Raven, not looking up from her book.

"What the grass stain means is that where's Rob-Rob and Star?" said Cyborg, pulling a can of soda out of the fridge, "they didn't check on Blackfire, either."

"Something's weird about this…" said Beastboy, scratching his chin, "maybe they've joined a freaky new cult and they have to spend hours a day praying to a strange God that will turn them into half human/half octopus half-breeds!"

There were a few awkward few seconds before Cyborg said, "You have _way_ too much time on your hands."

"Dude! I do not!" cried Beastboy, "my day is packed! I wake up, sometimes shower, breakfast, time with Terra, Gamestation, more time with Terra, fight crime, even _more_ time with Terra, more Gamestation, set up a quick prank with Sonic and then some T.V. before some more time with Terra."

"Way too much time," said Cyborg, setting up the Gamestation, "I mean, you memorized your plan for the day… I didn't even know you had that much brain power."

"He doesn't," said Raven, turning a page in her book, earning a death glare from Beastboy.

---

Finally, after three days of the annoying wining of Blackfire. After three days of insults about Sonic's hair. After three days of restraining Raven from killing her, Galfore had finally arrived. The large Tamaranian ruler carried Blackfire into his ship and hugged Starfire goodbye.

"We shall make sure she does not get away," the giant man said, "farewell, Starfire."

The Titans waved goodbye to the flying ship and Starfire even flew alongside it for a couple of minutes, before it had gone out of view.

---

Beastboy and Terra were sitting at the breakfast bar, discussing something quietly but every now and again, Terra would giggle. Sonic was talking with Robin as Starfire sat nearby, playing with her two pets, Silkie was pushing Mustard out of the way. Cyborg was playing Gamestation, obviously, when a loud cry was heard from above. Raven, who was meditating on the roof, had called out a single word before flying off.

"JERICHO!!!!" they heard her and jumped before seeing her flying away from the window.

"Raven!" called Sonic, but she was too far away, "what just happened?"

"She's had another mind scan," said Robin, everyone else alert, "right, Terra, Star, you two follow her by flying. We'll catch up."

The two girls nodded before running up to the roof to fly off, Terra blowing a kiss to Beastboy. The boys made their way to the T-Car as Sonic demanded to know what was going on.

"Okay, this all started after you left," said Robin as Cyborg drove after Starfire's communicator signal, "it was a couple of weeks before Raven was meditating and yelled out the name 'Red Star' before flying off like she did today. We followed her and we arrived in Russia."

"She flew to Russia?" asked Sonic, "wow."

"But the thing is, when we got there, she was sitting beside a man who had locked himself in a glass box," said Robin, "this man had a problem but what's more is he had a power."

"So, we helped the guy out, well, Star helped him out, and he became a Titan," Cyborg had taken over, "and she's been doing that every month or two ever since. We met up with a few cool guys and gals. There was Kole and Gnarrk, Pantha…"

"The guy with the portal horn thingy," Beastboy began to list names, "the karate/ninja guy, the girl with the glowey hand power."

"He means The Herald, Bushido and Argent," said Robin, "you could at least remember their names."

"Hey! There are a lot of people to remember!" protested Beastboy but Sonic just grinned, "oh, we forgot the kids!"

"Huh?"

"This one time, Raven detected three little superhero kids," said Beastboy, grinning like a mad man, "and she kinda unofficially adopted them."

"No way!" said Sonic, "Raven, a mother?"

"Yeah, I don't think Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether will be the same," said Beastboy but Sonic playfully punched him on the arm, "hey! It's just a fact!"

"Robin, Robin! Do you copy?" came Starfire's voice through the car communicator, "we have stopped and we have located Raven and Jericho."

"So Jericho's the new hero, huh," said Robin, "thanks Starfire, we'll meet you there." Robin turned to Cyborg, "speed up a bit."

"Can do!" said Cyborg and he activated the turbo-blasters and they sped out of the city.

---

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" yelled Sonic at the top of his voice, knowing that the people at the top would hear him clearly, "WE HAVE TO CLIMB THIS!!!!!!!!!"

The boys were standing at the bottom of a _very, very_ tall mountain, which Jericho lived atop of. Robin looked up and down it a couple of times before saying, "see you at the top," and pulling out his grapping hook, shooting it at a high spot on the mountain. It merely bounced off of the rock and Robin groaned, retracting it.

"Well, I guess we're hiking together," said Cyborg as Beastboy turning into a large mountain goat and he climbed on, "yah!" Beastboy began to jump onto the mountain, bouncing from rock to rock, with Cyborg cheering loudly on his back.

"Oh well," said Sonic, cracking his knuckles, "let's get climbing." He pulled himself up onto an edge near the bottom and jumped for a different one, landing perfectly on it. Robin followed and together they leapt from rock to rock, trying to get up this mountain.

An hour later, Sonic and Robin climbed onto the top of the mountain, gasping, wheezing and in Sonic's case, close to fainting.

"Thanks… for the help," said Robin, sarcastically as he dropped to his knees, "why does he live up here?"

'Here' was a flat mountain top covered in colourful flowers with dozens of butterflies dancing around in the air.

"We don't know," said Raven, as Sonic crawled over to the group.

"Why don't you ask him?" asked Sonic, breathing deeply.

"We did and he doesn't talk," said Terra, sadly, "Jericho's mute." The two new arrivals looked over to where Terra was pointing and saw a tall boy with blonde hair and stunning green eyes. He wore a white under shirt with a purple overall with no sleeves and large black boots. In his hands was a classical guitar and he was smiling slightly.

Jericho pointed to his throat and shook his head, meaning that he had no voice. He then pointed to everyone, shrugged and pointed to the ground.

"Um… I'm going to say 'Everyone put your shoulders on the ground'," said Beastboy, earning a stern look from Raven, "hey! I'm just guessing."

"Okay, what about 'Everyone shrug and then do push ups'?" said Sonic, also earning the stern look.

"It's 'Why are you here?'" said Cyborg and Jericho nodded, smiling at him, "boo ya!"

"Well, we're a group of superheroes called the Teen Titans and we were wondering if you would like to join the group," said Robin, fishing for something in his pocket. He eventually pulled out a spare communicator, "you can call us with this."

Jericho pointed at the communicator, then at Beastboy, then at some butterflies behind him before miming speech. Everyone was stumped.

"Communicator, Beastboy, butterflies and speaking," said Robin, "are you saying 'If I take the communicator, will Beastboy be in it? Will the butterflies be in it? And will it make me talk?'"

Jericho laughed silently before shaking his head. He repeated his actions again but this time, mimed taking the communicator and putting it in his pocket.

"It has something to do with him joining the team," said Cyborg, before realizing, "hey! He has a condition on joining the Titans! He wants Beastboy to talk to the butterflies before he joins the Titans." Jericho nodded and applauded as they stared amazingly at Cyborg.

"Well, we have our translator," said Beastboy, "but why does it matter if I talk to the butterflies or not?"

Jericho pointed to Beastboy and the butterflies, mimed talking and then pointed to himself and his guitar. Cyborg knew once more, "he wants Beastboy to ask the butterflies what they think of him and his music."

Jericho nodded once more, smiling. Beastboy grinned, cracked his fingers and became a butterfly before flying off to talk to them. There was about five minutes of butterfly conversation before he fluttered back and became his human self again.

"They think that Jericho is the nicest person they have ever met and that his music is divine and beautiful like the flowers they are surrounded by," reported Beastboy, yet when they remained staring at him he admitted, "butterflies take awhile to say stuff."

Jericho pointed to Beastboy and the butterflies while miming talking before pointing back at the butterflies and bowing.

"He wants BB to tell the butterflies something," said Sonic, catching onto what Jericho was saying, "but that's all I get."

"Okay… you want to tell the butterflies that you're finished?" asked Cyborg and Jericho shook his head, "you want to tell them thank you?" Jericho nodded and smiled as Beastboy turned into the butterfly form they had seen moments before. Soon he was back telling them that the butterflies said that Jericho was welcome.

"So… will you join the Titans?" asked Robin, offering the communicator once more. Jericho smiled and accepted it, earning cheers from Beastboy and Terra. Raven came out of her meditation stance and stood up, smiling, "well, Raven, that's another hero you've saved."

"I don't even know why it happens," said Raven, blushing slightly, "so it's not really me doing it."

"Aww, come on Raven," said Sonic, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, in a friendly way, "just take credit for it, I would."

"But I, unlike you, don't need the credit because I'm already that big," said Raven before floating a few feet from the ground, "I'll see you at the Tower. Bye, Jericho."

Jericho waved before sitting on a rock that was behind him and beginning to play his guitar. The butterflies were right, his playing was very beautiful and Sonic was very impressed.

"Wow! You've got to teach me that sometime," said Sonic and Jericho grinned at him, "right, I'm jumping down, see you guys at the bottom."

"We'll go after Raven," said Terra as she summoned a rock and jumped on it, Starfire floating beside her, "see you later, Jericho!"

Sonic surrounded himself with his charge, took fifteen large steps back from the edge, which stood him beside Jericho's rock, and prepared to run. He grinned and saluted Jericho before sprinting to the end and jumping off. There were a few seconds of silence before they heard a large crash as Sonic's charge hit the ground, shielding him from most of the damage.

Jericho watched as Beastboy turned into a ram again and he began to jump down, Cyborg running behind him before turning to Robin and holding out his hand. Robin took it before saying, "they seem strange now, but you'll get used to them." Jericho smiled and resumed his playing as Robin began to make his way down.

Little did Jericho know that this would be the beginning of his last.

---

Sonic: awesome! More guitarists!!! Soon we will take over the world!!!!

Raven: what is it with you and taking over the world?

Sonic: come on, tell me you haven't wanted to do it, just once

Raven: I haven't, no!

Moon Comix: Please read and review (And if you could, tell us your views on taking over the world)

Comix Out


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss From The Rose Chapter 5: The Chronicles Of Life and Death

Moon Comix: Welcome back!!!! And here we have Sonic and Raven again…

Sonic: it's hard sleeping on a desk…

Moon Comix: why didn't you leave? You're just like Terra and Beastboy!!!

Raven: not true… I have dark hair…

Sonic: way to go, Rae

Moon Comix: I don't own anything except the Storyline and Sonic himself

Sonic: but not for long! Not when I take over the world!!!!

Raven: oh shut up

Sonic: Who's that crazy kook destroying the world? It's Sonic (That's Me) It's Sonic and Pals!!!!

Moon Comix: for the love of…

All: Enjoy!!!

---

"Shopping?" asked Robin as the three girls pushed the boys down the stairs, "we just went last week!"

"Yeah, but there's a sale on!" said Terra, using all her strength to attempt to push Cyborg down the stairs, with no avail, "and we need some stuff!"

"We have everything!!!!"

"Fine, we'll go," said Sonic, "but I get to buy another guitar!"

"Music store's closed today," said Raven, "I thought that you would have known that." To this, Sonic swore loudly.

"Oh, and we shall require the automobiles practically empty," said Starfire pulling Robin with ease, "so Friend Robin and Beastboy shall need to take the R-Cycle and the B-Ped to the mall of shopping."

"Wait a minute," said Cyborg as there was a beeping on the main computer and he went to check what it was, "something's outside and I don't know what."

"Bring up a visual," said Robin, running over to him, "who is that?" The others walked over to check and Sonic recognised who it was.

"There's only one person who would dress in that bright a yellow," said Sonic, smiling, "it's Kid Flash!"

"Then that means that the person in purple is Jinx!" exclaimed Cyborg, "she's back!"

The seven Titans walked down the stairs slowly and opened the door to the two people standing there. Kid Flash laughed out loud when he saw Sonic and the two clasped hands.

"Man, I thought you were still looking for... um... whatever it was you were looking for," said Kid Flash and Sonic laughed too. Kid Flash was dressed in a bright yellow and red body suit with a lightning bolt in a centre on the front. Over his eyes was a yellow mask which made his brown hair stick up into the air.

"Nah, decided to come back here," said Sonic as Cyborg walked over to Jinx, nervously.

"Hey, Jinx. How are you?" said Cyborg as the purple girl jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, catching him off-guard for a few seconds.

"Wow, it's been ages since I've seen you!" said Jinx, "how's the city been?"

"Uh… fine? Nothing's really happened since you left, I've missed our weekly pizzas," said Cyborg, nervously, "how've you been?"

Jinx let go of him and smirked, "I've been great! Traveling with KF has really let me think about my life." She patted him on the arm, "but it's good to be back home."

"Wait… does that mean Cyborg and Jinx have been getting together for a while?" whispered Terra into Beastboy's pointy ears and Beastboy shrugged, "did you know about it?"

"I think Robin did…" said Beastboy, "but no one brought it up with me."

"Cyborg and Jinx have been getting pizzas for a couple of months now," muttered Raven, blandly, "she's been giving us information on the Hive Five," she then smirked, "and there's no question about _why_." She nodded at Cyborg and the two she was talking to grinned.

"So, Kid Flash," said Robin, fishing in his pocket for the ever lasting supply of Titan communicators, "do you want to be a Titan? Sonic's told us what you can do."

"Plus we hand these things out like fliers," added Raven, causing Robin to scowl at her, "sorry, _you_ hand these things out like fliers."

"Yeah, I'm in," said Kid Flash, taking a communicator from Robin as Jinx took out her own, as if showing proof that she owned it, "so, what are you guys doing?"

"We are venturing to the mall of shopping," said Starfire, "would you care to accompany us?" Kid Flash looked over to Jinx, who nodded and Kid Flash accepted the invitation, "glorious!"

"We'll meet you there!" said Kid Flash and in a blink of an eye, he had rushed over to Jinx and they had zoomed off in the direction of the city.

"Wow… that's fast," said Beastboy and they walked over to the garage and brought out their vehicles, Sonic in his car with Raven in the passenger seat, Cyborg in the T-Car thinking about Jinx while Robin and Starfire rode on the R-Cycle and Beastboy and Terra rode the B-Ped.

"See you guys there," said Sonic and he drove off after Kid Flash and Jinx. As he drove, he surprised Raven by turning the music off so that there was nothing distracting. He continued to watch the road but still talked to Raven in a serious manor, "Raven, you can't avoid me now. So let's talk about the kiss."

"Sonic, there's nothing to talk…" started Raven but Sonic swerved and caused her to gasp slightly, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Raven! We need to talk!" shouted Sonic as he got back on track, "that kiss wasn't just for nothing! Are we going to get together or are we just going to stay as we are?"

"We're gonna do nothing!" said Raven, "that kiss was just a kiss! We do nothing, okay!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Sonic, sadly, "we'll do nothing."

---

"So…" groaned Beastboy as he struggled to carry about ten boxes filled with items of clothing, "… have you tortured us enough today or is there more?"

Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin and Sonic were all carrying about ten boxes minimum as Terra, Starfire and Raven walked in front, directing them into shops to collect more clothes, accessories and other items.

"Oh come on," said Jinx, who was only carrying a small bag, "it's not that bad!"

"That's cause you're not one of us!" said Robin, dropping a box off the top of the pile.

It was true. Jinx and Kid Flash were carrying practically nothing. The four girls lead the group through the shopping centre and bought more and more stuff.

"Well you guys offered to carry my stuff," grinned Jinx before turning to Kid Flash, "you, however, did no such thing!"

"I've experienced too many of your sprees," chuckled Kid Flash before grinning at the other boys, "too bad you guys haven't."

"So… this is the one shopping spree this year, right?" asked Sonic as he followed Raven with her items, which was a smaller load that Starfire's and Terra's.

"No, just the second of four this year," said Terra, walking in front of Beastboy, "hey! We need to pop in here."

The boys looked out from behind the stack they were carrying to see the sign the girls were standing under. 'Bras 'n' Things'.

Immediately, all five of the boys thought of an excuse to get away.

"Hey! Wow, I need to go to the bathroom!" That was Beastboy.

"Hey, Kid Flash… don't we have that thing?" This was Robin.

"Oh yeah, that…" Kid Flash this time, and the two boys ran after Beastboy.

"And I need a home loan!" Cyborg's excuse.

"Is that a boat?" Guess.

The four girls laughed at the running forms of the boys until they realized that they had left behind the boxes.

"Great," moaned Terra, "how are we gonna get these to the car now?"

And than a cold voice came from behind them. One that had haunted their lives so many times before.

----

"I didn't think I could get away from that one!" laughed Sonic as he sat in the food court with the other guys.

"What I don't get," said Robin as he sipped a can of Coke, "is how we can face giant demons, robotic armies and giant globs of goo yet we run at the sight of a bra shop!"

"You and me both, brother," said Kid Flash as he sipped his drink, "so, anyone up for the arcade room?"

"Yeah, sure…" said Cyborg, trailing off because he thought he saw Jinx running hurriedly through the crowd, "is that Jinx?"

"KF!!!" Jinx yelled as she stumbled up to their table, "Cyborg! It's Slade!!! He took the others!"

"What?" yelled Robin, standing up and knocking his chair to the ground. Sonic also stood up, "what happened?"

"Well, you guys had run off and Slade just appeared behind us," started Jinx, "and we struggled before he punched me aside and dragged the others off."

"Where did he take them?" demanded Robin.

"I don't know, he just punched me aside and my head's still spinning," said Jinx, angrily.

"I got a signal!" said Sonic, looking at his communicator and spotting Raven's signal, "they're moving, fast too!"

"Let's go," said Beastboy, "we've gotta get back Terra!"

"Hold it!" said Cyborg, "we can't just go rushing in there with no plan! _And_ we're three people down!"

"But you have us!" said Kid Flash, countering Cyborg's statement, "so doesn't that boost us up?"

"Not as much," said Robin, "we need more help." He pulled out his communicator and made a call to every titan, "calling all Titans! We need everyone to send a reply if they able to assist us!"

There were a few minutes of painful silence before Bumblebee's face appeared on the screen, "sorry, Robin, we're busy here. Steamroller's been creating havoc and we can't leave, over."

The other Titans replied practically the same way. Everyone was busy except for one person.

"Jericho!" said Robin as the boy in question's head appeared on the communicator, "what's you situation?"

Jericho simply shrugged, as if he didn't understand the question, but Robin got the meaning.

"Are you able to help us?" questioned Robin and Jericho nodded.

"Perfect! We'll send Kid Flash for you right away, over," said Robin and he pocketed his communicator, "Kid Flash, you need to go and get Jericho, follow the signal on your communicator."

"Will do, I'll meet you later," said Kid Flash and he sped off, knocking over a shopping trolley in the process.

"Right, let's go!" said Robin and he jumped over the table to get to the door, Beastboy right at his heels. Sonic ran after them, not stopping for anything but Cyborg and Jinx were left at the food court.

"Do you need help?" asked Cyborg as Jinx winced when she took a step forward, "I mean, I could carry you there so you don't have to put as much pressure on yourself."

"Thanks, Cyborg," she said and the metal man picked her up, bridal style, and ran after his teammates, being careful not to hurt Jinx in the process.

They didn't bother to take the cars, they were probably too worried or too angry, but they ran all the way to the place Slade held their friends captive. Robin was thinking up many battle strategies that they could use and what Slade could be doing to Starfire. The only thing Beastboy was thinking about was hurting Slade as much as possible for taking his girlfriend. Cyborg had caught up with Sonic and they were talking about how this was going to go.

"It should go fine," said Sonic, panting slightly, "I mean, we've beaten Slade before and we have KF and Jinx with us."

"Yeah, but we aren't used to their powers," said Cyborg, "and we don't know what Jericho can even do!"

"That's what improvising is for," said Jinx, "I think I can run now." Cyborg stopped and put Jinx down and the two began to run again, "anyway, KF and I have worked on a few moves."

"Let's just focus on getting the girls back," said Sonic as they sped up to catch the two ahead.

After five minutes of running, a yellow and red streak appeared beside them before it turned into Kid Flash carrying Jericho and his guitar. They said hello as they continued to run until Robin stopped suddenly.

"We're over the signal," said Robin, "we need to get down below. Kid Flash, stop anyone from coming near here, Jinx, blast the ground to make it weaker so that Sonic and Cyborg can break through it."

The four given orders obeyed and soon, Sonic and Cyborg had cracked through the road and the group of seven had dropped through to what was now Slade's lair. They looked around, not daring to move too far, until Robin sensed a movement from behind him. He turned quickly to check if it was still there, but that was when Sonic sensed something behind _him_.

"We're surrounded," said Sonic, "we need to be prepared for an attack."

"How many do you think?" asked Robin, "cause I get about fifty Slade-bots and Cinderblock."

"I said forty but fifty's good," said Sonic as the others were confused.

"How can you tell?" asked Kid Flash, who hadn't noticed anything, "I think we're alone."

"We both worked with Slade for a bit," said Robin, "we know how he thinks. Plus Sonic was Red X."

Jinx turned to Sonic, "you were Red X!!! Wow, when I was with the HIVE, I idolized you! You were the best thief there was! I mean, there was that time when you single-handedly beat…"

"Yeah, yeah, but it's all in the past now," said Sonic, surrounding himself with his charge, "they're closing in."

"There are fifty," said Cyborg, checking his scanner, "and Cinderblock, nice guess Robin."

"Damn," said Sonic, "now I have to buy pizza."

"Kid Flash," said Robin, "on three, run as fast as you can around us to create a distraction. Jinx you get ready to combine your jinxes with Sonic's blasts, Cyborg, you do the same. The rest of you, just get ready to charge at them. Are you okay with that, Jericho?"

The boy nodded and Robin pulled out his staff, "okay. One…" Sonic's fists tightened, "two…" Cyborg's hands became his cannons, "THREE!!! TITANS, GO!!!"

As if Robin had planned it, when he yelled three, all of the Slade-bots that had been hidden seconds before jumped out at them in unison. Kid Flash did his part and ran in a circle around the group, punching Slade-bots whenever he could. Jinx, Sonic and Cyborg all shot at a group of Slade-bots and destroyed most of them, although Sonic got a graze in his arm on account of their guns.

Robin ran out of Kid Flash's barrier and smashed a Slade-bot in the face with his elbow before decapitating another two with his staff. Beastboy had followed Robin's example and ran out as a giant gorilla, smashing all he could reach. Three of the Slade-bots jumped onto his back yet he grabbed them all and threw them off in a blinded rage, nothing he touched escaped his wrath.

Jericho had run out the back and swung his guitar, hitting a Slade-bot in the head and destroying it, before punching another. Then Cinderblock came, one loud step after another. Sonic spotted this and fired all he could at the massive figure, causing Cinderblock to yell and moan. Jericho took this moment to take a running kick at Cinderblock's head, knocking him out. The blonde boy crawled onto Cinderblock's still form and stared into his eyes, not blinking. Connection.

"How many do you have, Cyborg?" asked Jinx as she blew another one up, "I think I have nineteen… nope, twenty."

"Damn, I only have seventeen, eighteen, nineteen…" said Cyborg, destroying three more.

"Crap!" yelled Sonic, "there are more coming!!!"

"Damn," said Robin, "we're wasting time here." At that moment, Beastboy fell onto the ground as a human and Kid Flash flashed out to pick him up, "we need to go and get the girls."

"You go," came a low, growling voice and everyone turned to see Cinderblock standing there, swinging his fists at Slade-bots, "we shall stay here and destroy the robots."

"Jericho?" asked Beastboy, "are you in there?"

"Yes, it is my power," said Jericho, inside Cinderblock, "Robin, you should go now!"

"Right," said Robin and he spotted an exit to their right and ran for it.

"I'm going too!" said Beastboy and he turned into a cheetah, sprinting after Robin. Sonic turned and blew up another Slade-bot.

"KF!" said Jinx, "stop the barrier and just beat them up!"

"Finally!" said Kid Flash and the distraction around them disappeared and a yellow and red streak went from Slade-bot to Slade-bot, destroying all he could. Sonic called Kid Flash over as the others fought.

Sonic surrounded him with the charge and said, "now go crazy!" Kid Flash saluted before zooming off into the biggest clump of robots, all of them exploding on contact with the speed wizard.

"Now let's finish the job," said Cyborg as he stood back to back with Jinx, "and save our friends."

----

"So, Terra, are you surprised to see me?" asked Slade, cruelly, as he stood at a table with his back to the three captives. They were each in different cells; each one specialized to keep them at bay. Starfire's was made of a material which rebounded starbolts and eyebeams, Raven's was covered in demonic symbols that disabled her magic and Terra was tied down to a table by means of thick, leather straps. This didn't do anything to her powers, but the component of Slade's lair they were in was completely rock free.

"I killed you!!!" yelled Terra, struggling with her binds, "I watched you die!!!"

"And, I heard that you also died," said Slade, politely, "I see that we have both cheated death."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Terra rounded on Raven and Starfire, "why didn't you tell me this maniac was alive and killing?"

"We thought that it would be safer for you if you didn't know…" said Raven, "Slade was actually a major part in Sonic's past and he came back because of my father."

"And I thanked him for that, Raven," said Slade, turning towards them, something concealed in his hand, "and yes, I taught Sonic everything I knew. Just like I did with you."

"Sonic was Slade's apprentice?" asked Terra, scared now, "You never mentioned that!"

"He wasn't technically my apprentice," said Slade, walking around Terra, "but I taught him well."

"What do you want with us?" asked Raven, trying to get some answers, "and why didn't you take Jinx?"

"I left the little brat behind because she wasn't needed," said Slade and Raven spotted a needle in Slade's hand, "and I took you three for a little thing I like to call _revenge_!" The girls were still confused so he enhanced his statement, "Terra, the reason I took you is obvious… I wanted to make you pay for killing me. Raven and Starfire, I took you two to get at the people who love you the most. Pity you kids have such _strong_ feelings for each other. Especially at this age, you are all quite _pathetic_."

"Don't you dare talk about being pathetic!!!" screamed Terra but she was ignored by the masked man pacing in front of them.

"Now, let me get started on the revenge," said Slade and he revealed the item in his hand to be a syringe filled with a red and green coloured liquid. There was a second for the girls to look at it before Slade stabbed it accurately into Terra's neck. She screamed in pain as he pushed the liquid into her blood-flow and didn't stop until he had removed it. She began to pant slowly and heavily as Slade walked back to the table. "Now, Terra, how does that feel? Do you feel pain? Anger? Hatred?"

"I feel like I want to kill you," said Terra, in between breaths, "again." Slade chucked evilly as he picked up a second syringe filled with the same liquid.

"Whose life should I destroy next?" asked Slade, "how about Robin's?"

"LEAVE STARFIRE OUT OF THIS!!!" Terra yelled this but someone else yelled with her. All four of them looked up to the rafters to see Robin standing there, staff drawn, glaring down at Slade with red fire in his eyes. Beastboy was crouched beside him, a serious look on his face.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to pick on people smaller than you," said Beastboy, "but, then again, she would be a pretty unlucky mother."

"Why, it's Robin and the Beast-brat," said Slade, tightening his gloves, "Sonic not game enough to join us?"

"Sonic's turning your army into scrap," said Robin, jumping down to their level and walking towards them, Beastboy following, "now, release our friends…"

"And we _might_ not hurt you as much," said Beastboy, "You have three seconds to make your choice."

"And what makes you think you can do anything to me?" asked Slade, standing his ground, "and what makes you think I didn't come prepared for something like this?" He walked over to Terra's table and undid the straps, releasing her, "go back to your friends." She took three steps away from him before it happened. Slade revealed a small control panel on his wrist and pushed two buttons on it. One of them made the walls of his lair collapse, exposing a rock wall instead, the other made Terra fall to the ground in pain, clutching her heart.

Beastboy cried out and ran towards her but he was stopped by Slade, who had leapt over the fallen Terra and kicked Beastboy in the face, sending him flying. Robin, who had much better reactions that Beastboy, had already thrown a freezing disk at Slade before dodging a punch aiming a kick at the older man's head.

The changeling ran over to Terra and helped her up, the girl still grabbing at her chest, as if trying to get something out. She didn't speak, all she did was breathe heavily, until Slade called out, "Terra! Attack him!"

Beastboy stared at Terra in disbelief and she stared back, a mimicked look on her face. Suddenly, her hand shot into the air and the owner stared at it as if it weren't a part of her anatomy before her hand glowed gold and a rock flew from the wall and hurtled towards them. Beastboy turned into a mammoth to take the blow but he fell to the ground as soon as it hit, back as a human.

"What's happening to me?" asked Terra, staring as her limbs took control and began to throw small rocks at Beastboy, "Beastboy! Get away from me, please!!!" The green boy jumped up, dodging another rock and charged at Slade as a bull, hitting the man in the side.

"It's a piece of genius, isn't it?" said Slade after dodging another kick from Robin, "you simply add my blood to the serum and inject it into the bloodstream. They must obey any command I give them and they can't do a thing about it!"

"You're sick!" said Robin as he punched Slade in the chest, doing nothing, "why toy with us, Slade?"

"Because it makes you want death more than anything and that's what I want for you at the moment," said Slade and he threw a small bomb at Beastboy, who was now a raptor. Beastboy lunged at Slade and grabbed his arm in a hold, teeth sinking into the skin before a rock hit him in the side. Terra was now holding her head and her chest but the uncontrolled attacks came stronger than ever. She was trying extremely hard to stop the attacks but she didn't have any control. And apparently, because of what happened next, neither did Slade. Terra suddenly rose into the air, dirt spinning fast around her, and she screamed aloud. Beastboy let go of Slade and turned back into a human to witness what he had only seen once before, Terra's complete loss of power. He gritted his teeth and got ready to run to save her but Slade punched him in the temple and he fell to the ground, groaning. Robin jumped at Slade and took a swing with his staff, connecting with his arm. Slade whipped around and kicked at Robin but missed Robin himself and only hit the staff, knocking it out of Robin's hands.

"Come now, Robin, you can't even think that you can defeat me," said Slade and Robin growled, "you stood no chance against me until your friends came to help and right now, my robotic army is defeating your friends and the rest of them are unavailable."

"You're lying!!!" yelled Robin and he jump-kicked Slade, connecting with the man's face. Slade countered by swinging his foot around and catching Robin's back, both of them ending on the ground. In a flash, they were both up and fighting again, throwing punch after punch against each other, some connecting and others missing by miles. Starfire and Raven could only watch as Robin and Slade battled on and as a weak Beastboy tried to get up to help Terra, who was screaming loudly.

"Oh, dear Raven, I am fearful for our friends," said Starfire as Raven watched in despair, "how shall we claim victory this time?"

"I don't know..." said Raven and she focused her energy on Beastboy, trying to help him in someway. She focused all her thoughts on Beastboy getting up and saving Terra, which might turn the tables in their favour.

"You won't get away, Slade," said Robin as he spotted something behind Slade that the older man hadn't noticed: Terra's whirlwind that had surrounded her. Robin strengthened his blows to force the man backwards and his plan worked. Slade took three steps back to avoid Robin and walked straight into the whirlwind. The man growled, kicked Robin with such a force that threw him far away and jumped into the whirlwind, grabbing Terra's feet and bringing her down.

"Stop your powers!" cried the man and the powers died immediately, "now don't move!" He smacked Terra in the face and kicked her in the ribs, a loud crack echoing through the cavern along with Terra's scream of anguish.

"Stop that!" yelled Beastboy, standing up with great effort and running at Slade. His prey turned to face him, pulled a knife from his belt and held it to Terra's neck, stopping Beastboy in his tracks.

"One more step boy, and she dies," muttered Slade, loud enough so everyone could hear him, "just one more step. Take it, I want you to. Give me the pleasure of killing this..."

"You leave her alone!" yelled Beastboy, his arms becoming those of a silverback ape, "leave her and face me like a man!"

"You can hardly talk," said Slade, "you've never once attacked me head on without Robin to back you up."

"Until now!" yelled Beastboy, jumping at Slade, turning into a tiger and clawing at Slade before the man had a chance to slit Terra's throat. Instead, Slade stabbed it into her arm and pulled it out, slitting the wrist afterwards. Beastboy roared and grabbed the arm holding the knife; blood pouring from both Terra and the place Beastboy's teeth sank into Slade. Slade kicked Beastboy off of him and punched the tiger in the face. The punch was weak since he had lost blood yet it was still powerful enough to knock Beastboy back quite a bit. The green teen changed into a silverback ape and tried to crush Slade with his giant fists, yet he was too slow and Slade whacked him in the side with his staff which he had just brought out.

Beastboy kicked out at Slade as Slade threw another bomb at him. It hit its target and Beastboy fell down as a human once more.

"Now, this seems familiar," said Slade, pulling out one of his robot's guns and pointing it at Beastboy's head, "this happened right before Terra left you but this time," Slade prepared the gun for fire, "Terra's in no condition to save you. I wanted her to die first, but this will make her suffering more _lethal_."

"Leave him… argh… out of this!" Terra cried, the pain coursing through her like the serum Slade inserted into her.

"If it will make you want death, then I shall do it," said Slade, the humming of his gun getting louder, "say goodbye to life, Beastboy."

"Stay away from him!" came a low, growling voice and Slade looked up to see Cinderblock practically on top of him. The monster hit Slade and took him to the ground before the man picked Cinderblock up above his head and threw him away.

"Nice shot, Jericho!" said Jinx, also jumping down to their level, "now let us handle it."

"No, I shall help," said Jericho as Cinderblock, "he is my adversary as well as yours."

"Kid Flash, get Beastboy and Terra away from Slade," commanded Cyborg as he, Kid Flash and Sonic landed in front of Slade, "Sonic, go get Robin up."

"Got it!" said Kid Flash and he raced around, collecting the two wounded teens and placing them in a far off corner. He then ran back and stood beside Cyborg and Jinx, the former pointing his gun at Slade.

"Robin, Sonic," said Cyborg, after Robin was back on his feet, "bust the girls out of those boxes."

"Can do!" said Sonic and he ran towards Raven's cage, powering up his fists, shattering the cell that held Raven. He grabbed her wrist and aided her out, smiling, "did you know I would come and get you?"

"Something inside told me," said Raven, shyly as Robin broke Starfire out, the two embracing for a split second. Raven instinctively flew over to where Terra lay and tried to heal her with her magic. She tried mumbling a spell under the noise of the battle with Slade but there was no effect on the injured Titan. Raven tried again and again yet nothing happened still, "nothing's happening!"

"What did you do?" asked Robin as he ducked under his nemesis's foot, "what was in that serum?"

"Just a small chemical that prevents magical healing," said Slade, casually as he elbowed Sonic in the ribs, "for just such an occasion."

"Raven! You need to remove it!" said Cyborg as he shot at Slade, missing.

"It's not letting me!" cried Raven, two steps ahead of them, "Slade must have an antidote!"

The man in question swung his foot around, clearing everyone out of his path and ran towards the exit, "I think it's time I left you with your dying friend. Enjoy." Slade was stopped by Jericho, who was still Cinderblock, and looked directly in his eyes. Connection. Jericho began to float out of Cinderblock and into Slade but the man swiped at the shadow of Jericho and the boy fell to the ground as a person again, "you could try to do that again, but I'd kill you!" Slade jumped up to the exit before turning back and pulling out the gun again, aiming and pulling the trigger.

Raven felt the wind come off the ammo that flew out of the gun and heard Terra cry out in even more pain. She turned to see Terra clutching her stomach, blood pouring from it.

"Terra!" cried Beastboy, reaching over for her, "Terra, don't die! Please! Hold on!"

Raven used her magic to get the bullet out and tried the healing and banishing spell again, still nothing.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" said Kid Flash, picking her up, "meet you there!" He rushed off before anyone could say anything.

"Raven, port us there," said Robin and Raven prepared to obey, "and quickly."

"Wait," said Cyborg, running over to the table which had the serums on it. He ran his scanner over all of them and found a cure amongst the syringes, "let's go!"

Raven conjured the teleport pad and everyone but Beastboy stepped on it, the green boy standing, staring at the place Slade escaped to, shaking in anger, "Beastboy, come on!" said Raven.

"No…" said Beastboy, not sounding like himself, "I'm going to end him once and for all!" Beastboy's body changed instantly. One minute it was the boy, the next it was the beast.

The Were-beast that lurked inside Beastboy had burst out and ran towards the door on a rampage. Everyone made to go after him but Sonic jumped in front of them.

"Stop! You guys get to Terra, she needs you, I'll go after Beastboy," said Sonic and he ran after his friend, "tell her we're coming!"

He got to the exit and ran after Beastboy, the large figure of the beast easy to spot. They got to the destroyed robots when Beastboy jumped up onto the streets, "no!" Sonic ran under the hole they made in the ground and pointed his hands at the floor, shooting a powerful charge to push him skywards. He landed and saw two tipped over cars and a dozen people screaming and pointing towards where Beastboy had gone, "_No_!"

Sonic ran over to a man, one who had witnessed the crash, standing beside his motorbike, "I need to borrow this!" said Sonic, jumping on it without an answer. He drove off after Slade and Beastboy, revving the engine and speeding up.

"So, you followed. Has Terra died already?" asked Slade as Beastboy caught up to him, "or can you not bear to see her like that?"

Beastboy simply growled and jumped at Slade, clawing at his side and slashing the skin. Slade took a random shot with his gun but it missed and he jumped to avoid another attack from the beast. Slade kicked him but got a more powerful one back, sending him to the ground. Beastboy wrapped his claws around Slade's neck and held the other one above to strike.

"DON'T DO IT!!!" yelled Sonic, skidding to a stop and jumping off the bike. Beastboy kept his grip on Slade yet looked towards Sonic, "don't become a murderer. I did, Raven did and Terra did but we all regret it!"

Beastboy's eyes softened at the sound of his love's name as Sonic continued, "We're all kept up at night with nightmares about it! It ruined Raven's life, it ruined mine and it ruined Terra's! You don't want to go through it, trust me."

Beastboy stared at Sonic for a moment and a tear fell onto his fur before he turned into himself, standing beside Slade, "he's practically killed her!" Tears were flowing freely and Beastboy couldn't control it, "He has! And he doesn't care! HE DESERVES TO DIE!!!!"

"Beastboy, Terra needs you _right now_," said Sonic, "she's in the hospital now and she needs her boyfriend."

Beastboy nodded, wiped the tears away and turned into a cheetah, running towards the hospital. Sonic walked over to Slade's side and kicked his ribs, causing the man to groan, "I just saved your life. Remember that you psycho."

"You will die," said Slade, weakly, "for killing Darkening."

"Shut up," said Sonic and he stamped on Slade's arm, breaking it.

"You… you shall die at my blade…" said Slade, "master will return… and you will die… master will return…"

"Get over it, Slade," said Sonic, tensing his muscles, "Darkening is dead and if you don't shut the hell up, you'll be joining your 'master'."

Without another look back, Sonic picked up the bike and rode after Beastboy again. He arrived at the hospital five minutes later to see Beastboy yelling at a doctor.

"**YOU WILL NOT GET AN INTERN!!! GET ME THE BEST DOCTORS IN THIS DAMN HOSPITAL!!!**" screamed Beastboy as the doctor ran off to get them. The others were standing around him, looking horrified.

"What's happening?" asked Sonic and Raven explained.

"Cyborg gave Terra the antidote, it did its job, but her lung was punctured by the bullet so she's gone into surgery. Four of her ribs are broken with her arm and she's lost quite a bit of blood," said Raven and Sonic's eyes went wide. Behind Raven, Beastboy was getting more and more angry until he burst and stormed through to the surgery that Terra was in.

"Beastboy!" yelled Robin and they all ran after him.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Terra was hooked up to life support with an oxygen mask on her face. Her arm was in a cast to hold it in place yet it was stained with blood and the doctors were making the incision on her skin.

Beastboy was staring wide eyed at them and Cyborg placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, Beastboy not noticing.

"This is… horrible," said Starfire and she curled into Robin, who wrapped his arms around her. Jericho stood alone, watching intently, and Kid Flash was biting his bottom lip while Jinx was leaning on a wall, not looking at anyone. Raven only closed her eyes and leant on Sonic, who stood still, worrying about both Terra and Beastboy.

"Inserting suction device," said Dr. Wen, the doctor performing the surgery, "preparing to empty the excess air." There was a weird noise and the air was emptied from the gap between the lung and the chest wall, or the pleural space, "excess air emptied."

"Beastboy, maybe we should go…" suggested Cyborg but Beastboy ignored him, tears forming in his eyes. Everyone but Kid Flash, Robin and Sonic had tears flowing down their faces and Raven's powers were going crazy and were begging to effect the equipment in the surgery.

No one was doing anything about Raven's powers or Starfire constant weeping so Sonic took charge, "Kid Flash, take everyone back to the Tower! We need to get Raven out of here."

Kid Flash grabbed the goth and in a second was gone. A second later he was back, taking Starfire. He returned and took Jinx before coming back and stepping towards Robin, who shook his head.

"Come on, Jericho," said Kid Flash but the mute shook his head, "fine, Cyborg?"

"I'm staying," said Cyborg, "I need to."

"Okay… I need to go too, I'm never good with these things," said Kid Flash, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Robin, "see you there." The yellow blur rushed off as the operation continued.

"Now, I'm preparing to repair the puncture in the lung," said Dr. Wen. How long it took, they didn't know. For Sonic, it took minutes, for Robin, it took days and for Beastboy, it took years. "We shall seal the incision now," said Dr. Wen and Beastboy brightened. Terra was going to be fine!

Dr. Wen sealed the incision and placed down the tools when Terra began to shake lightly. The light shake became much more that than in a few seconds and the heart monitor began to speed up to an alarming rate. It was a few more seconds before a dull, monotone echoed throughout the rooms.

"What's happening?" roared Beastboy as the assisting doctor ran outside, "tell me!"

"Terra's just had a seizure and she's gone into cardiac arrest!" said the doctor, "we're calling all doctors to help us here."

In seconds, three more doctors had come along with a nurse who had brought the electronic resuscitation equipment. Dr. Reed picked up the equipment and pressed them on Terra's chest, sending a pulse through her body and causing her body to leap into the air, still there was no change in the heart monitor.

Beastboy cried out as if he were the one on the table. Terra continued to have the seizure so Dr. Reed increased the current and pressed them down again, causing her body to leap into the air and Beastboy to cry out again.

Sonic couldn't look anymore and only listened as Terra was zapped again and again and as Beastboy cried louder and louder, nothing could stop him.

Terra was zapped four more times until they stopped, but the tone of the monitor continued, like it was never stopping. Beastboy stopped making a noise and he looked up to see Dr. Reed's sad face and through the door, the four boys outside heard these cruel words.

"Time of death…"

----

All are staring at what they just read

Sonic: Wow…

Raven: I know…

Moon Comix: review and you get the next thrilling part of this chapter, I can't say any more than that

Comix Out!


	6. Chapter 6

Kiss From The Rose Chapter 6: Numb

Moon Comix: and now, for the very first time in this opening thing-y… JINX AND KID FLASH!!!!!!

Kid Flash: thank you, thank you, I'm here all week, try the veal

Jinx: sooo… Terra's dead?

Moon Comix: well… it kinda implies that… doesn't it?

Kid Flash: I bet it's a dream! It has to be a dream!

Jinx: or maybe not…

Moon Comix: maybe someone should do the disclaimer before I pull out my giant, overly large hammer

Kid Flash: Ok… Comix doesn't own Teen Titans or anything else that is real

Jinx: such as songs and things of song nature

All: ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

"Time of death…" 

They didn't hear what time it was because Beastboy cried out in anguish, louder than anything they've even heard. Beastboy was now almost smothered in tears and on the ground, sobbing as hard as he could. No, not Terra, not Terra, not Terra, not Terra…

Sonic stood there, shell shocked. He couldn't move a single muscle. No, it couldn't be… she couldn't be gone, could she? She was Terra. She'd survived death before; she could do it again, right?

Robin had punched the wall behind him to take out his frustration. How could that… he couldn't even think of something to call Slade, he was that angry. That was the main emotion flowing through Robin, anger. Why wasn't it sadness? Why wasn't it depression at the fact that she had just… But no, it was anger. Anger at the man who had caused them so much pain. Robin couldn't take it any longer and stormed away, leaving Sonic in his frozen state and Beastboy weeping on the ground.

Cyborg was limp, drained. He stood, hunched over and watched, tears sliding down the human half of his face, as they disconnected Terra's limp form from the machines that should have kept her alive. This only caused Beastboy to weep further, if that were possible. Dr. Reid had tears on her face herself, something in her face that Cyborg couldn't pick. Dr. Wen was taking something out of Terra's arm, a blank expression on his face. Jericho was sitting just beside Cyborg, wiping the tears on his face with his sleeve and obviously trying to stop himself from crying more. And then a thought occurred to Cyborg. Why was he focusing on everything besides her? Why was he looking at everything besides Terra? Why couldn't he bear himself to look at her, only the people around her? Was it that it was too painful or that he didn't want to remember her as a limp, weak form?

Dr. Wen finally got all the equipment out of the hospital room and Dr. Reid walked out, her steps staggered slightly.

"Do you… do you want to… say… goodbye?" she asked in a croaky voice. This finally got Sonic out of his stupor.

"Beastboy…" without thinking, he bent down and picked his friend off the ground, Beastboy didn't protest, he just continued to sob, "you first…"

"No…" he shook his head, "not Terra, not Terra, not Terra…"

"You need to," Sonic's voice was weak and his face was pale, but he needed to be strong, "you need to because… you…" he didn't have an ending to that sentence.

"NO!" Beastboy screamed throwing himself out of Sonic's arms, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO!!! DON'T EVER TELL ME!!!" Beastboy's legs couldn't support him any more and he sank back onto the ground, tears flowing faster and louder than before.

Cyborg looked over at Jericho, who was still on the ground, silently crying over a person he barely knew. He looked over at the small dent in the wall that Robin had left behind and the door in which his friend had exited. Without considering what Beastboy would think, without wondering what was going to happen next, Cyborg felt his feet move and suddenly, he was following the path that Robin had taken.

Sonic had picked up Beastboy again and was shaking him slightly, "Beastboy… you'll… you'll regret it if you don't… you… you have to…" Beastboy didn't stop crying, he didn't stop sniffling, but he did take a deep breath and walked over to the door.

He stopped, staring at the limp body that was his girlfriend, preparing himself. He took a step towards her, and then another and another until he found himself standing beside her. She looked almost peaceful, if it wasn't for the surgical scar and the numerous wounds she had received, and Beastboy reached out and brushed the hair out of what was her shining blue eyes.

"We should…" Dr. Reid began, not needing to finish the sentence. Without much assistance, Jericho and Sonic were cleared away from Beastboy and the body on the hospital bed.

Beastboy stared down at her face. New tears pushed the old ones away and the older tears fell onto her body. He stared at her some more, not able to hold it down any longer. Something was erupting deep inside of him and it was finally coming out.

With a desperate cry, Beastboy balled up his fist, raised it high above his head and brought it down onto Terra's chest.

* * *

He ignored everyone he passed, all the stared that he received. All he concentrated on was getting out of the claustrophobic hospital. Soon, without realizing how far he had walked, he felt fresh air touching his cheeks and the sounds of the outside world entering his ears.

And there it was. Something that he could take his anger out on. He saw it, balled up a fist and sent it flying into the bark of a tree. It hurt, quite a bit, but he didn't care. He punched it again and again and again, anger controlling his limbs, and didn't stop punching until he felt a pair of hands wrap around his arms, holding him back.

"LET ME GO!!!" screamed Robin, struggling in Cyborg's grip, "let go of me!"

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Cyborg, not obeying his friend, "what's going on with you?"

Robin took some deep breaths, calming down a little until it finally came out.

"WHY THE HELL AM I ANGRY?" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs, breaking out of Cyborg's grip and falling to the ground, "why the hell am I angry?"

Cyborg didn't know why Robin was angry, he didn't have an answer in his usually answer filled mind. All he did was place his hand on Robin's shoulder as he shook on the ground. Not because he was crying, but because he was angry. Angry with the fact that he felt more anger towards Slade than grief over Terra.

* * *

Nothing. Her heart didn't start. She didn't come back. Almost primal instinct came over him and he slammed his fist down again, determined to make it beat again. His teeth were gritted, as if he were pushing against a large amount of pressure, and his fist was tight, as if he were trying to contain water inside. 

Beastboy raised his fist again and brought it down, harder, tears in his eyes. Every time his fist came into contact with Terra's chest, he let out a grunt, as if he was the one getting hit in the chest. And every time his fist came into contact with Terra's chest, her body would shift a little.

But Terra's heart would not start.

Beastboy didn't stop. He slammed his fist down like a man possessed, as if he had no other reason to survive than bringing her back. Five times. Six times. Seven times. Eight times.

"God. Damn. It!" He yelled, saying one word with every punch, "Why. Won't You. Wake. Up?" Sixteen times. Seventeen times. Eighteen times. "You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me!!!!" Twenty four times. Twenty five times. Twenty six times.

* * *

_Hello?_ Hello? Who are you? 

_Is there anybody in there?_ I don't know… I think I am, but it can't be for long.

_Just nod if you can hear me._ Argh… I would but it hurts too much.

_Is there anybody home?_ I think I'm leaving soon, but why? What do you want?

_Come on, now._ What? Come on now what?

_I hear you're feeling down._ I guess I am… but I'm not thinking about me, I'm thinking about him.

_Well I can ease your pain._ But do I want that? I mean, wouldn't that mean leaving them all behind?

_Get you on your feet again._ Huh? On my feet? Do I want to get back up?

_There is no pain, you are receding._ No pain… heh… you can talk. You want to feel this? This is _hell_.

_A distant ship smoke on the horizon_. Distant… yes… that's about right…

_You are only coming through in waves._ Waves? Like… at the Tower… can't I just go back?

_Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying._ I don't know what to say if I could. There's too much agony… I can't bear it.

_When I was a child I had a fleeting glimpse, out of the corner of my eye._ Of what… of the darkness around here? Should I go in? Should I leave? I can't see anything, what am I to glimpse?

_I turned to look but it was gone, I can't explain. _ Gone… but it's surrounding me. How is that possible? Where am I? Why can't I move on?

_I cannot put my finger on it now._ Cannot…? What is this? Where is he…? Why can't I go back to him?

_The child has grown._ Grown? This is what you call grown? I'm only sixteen. If sixteen is a full life, I envy the elderly.

_The dream is gone._ Gone? No… it can't be over now, there has to be more. I haven't done everything I wanted…

_I have become comfortably numb._ That's what I feel like right now and I hate it. I hate it and I want it to stop. Please… make it stop. Make it go away.

_Okay. Just a little pin prick._ Just a… what are you talking about?

_There'll be no more…_

A scream echoed in the darkness off walls that didn't exist.

_You may feel a little sick._ A little? It's freaking agony. Make it stop… just make it _stop_.

_Can you stand up?_ I… I don't know. Do I even want to? Is it worth the effort?

_I do believe its working._ What's working? What's happening? Why won't you tell me anything?

_Good._ Yes… yes it is good.

_That'll keep you going…_ Going? Going on with life? Is that what you're talking about?

_Come on, it's time to go._ Go… yes… it's time to go. I… I'm ready.

There was a flashing light and then… darkness.

* * *

Beastboy let out an agonizing scream of determination as he brought his fist down for the thirtieth time and slammed his gloved hand down on her chest with every force he could muster. He knew that he had never punched someone this hard; he knew that he would _never_ punch anyone this hard because he knew that it was only good for one thing. 

Bringing her back.

And as his hand slammed down over the place that Terra's heart was still, something happened. Something that even Beastboy himself didn't expect.

Her heart gave one, very feeble, very weak, beat.

But that's all she needed. Her eyes and mouth burst open and she took in a deep, rasping breath to fuel the lungs that had stopped working for many minutes. Her lips were rather dry, her body was aching and she felt like she wanted to die.

So Terra didn't hear Beastboy's shouts for help. She didn't notice the doctors rushing in to attach her back to the machines that would keep her stable. She didn't feel Beastboy's arms around her or his sobbing into her shoulders.

Terra heard the throbbing of her blood in her ears. She noticed the fact that she couldn't move at all. She felt the pain that was coursing through her body, making her want to wish that she had accepted the darkness and moved on.

She felt the horrors of living and the pain that was her suffering.

* * *

Robin had finally calmed down enough for Cyborg to lead him over to a bench. His fists were still tight and he was breathing rather heavily, but he was calmer than before. After a few seconds of just sitting, Cyborg looked at his friend. 

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

"No," said Robin, bitterly, "feelings aren't my bloody area of expertise."

"But you can still talk about it," said Cyborg, cautiously, "can you at least tell me why you're angry?"

"I don't know…" said Robin, "it just… comes out of me and I can't… I can't stop it sometimes. Just… _seeing_ Slade almost made me crack and seeing Terra like… like that… I wanted to explode. I wanted… I wanted to _kill_…"

"Don't talk like that, man," said Cyborg, sharply, "we don't do that."

"Well Raven has!" yelled Robin, "she killed and Sonic did and Terra killed… she_killed_ him! And he somehow always finds a way back!"

"It doesn't matter. You don't want to kill anyone," said Cyborg, "it's not the best feeling."

"And that's why I want to kill him! So I can get rid of this feeling!" Robin growled in anger and slammed his hand down on the bench, "but what I want to know is _why_ I'm so angry. Why don't I feel upset that Terra's… that she's…?"

At that moment, Sonic and Jericho burst through the doors, looking around wildly. Jericho spotted them first and began to run over, Sonic following.

"Guys! Terra's alive!"

"What?" shouted Cyborg, "how?"

"Who cares?" yelled Sonic, both happy and panicky, "come on!!!" The four boys burst back into the hospital, running down the corridors, trying to remember where Terra was. But for some reason, Robin wasn't thinking solely on Terra being alive. He was thinking about his anger, his hatred, his emotions that he couldn't control.

* * *

Terra opened her eyes and rolled her head to the side. There was Beastboy, asleep, clutching her hand tightly. This sight caused her to smile and a pain coursed through her head. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if it hurt quite a bit," came a voice followed by some footsteps. Dr. Reid came into Terra's view, "you've been out for a while. I don't want to sound too predictable but… you've been through quite an ordeal."

Terra commanded her mind to open her mouth and she must have begun but Dr. Reid stopped her, "don't say a word. You're very weak. Injuries caused by… endeavours," Reid picked her words carefully, "made you lose a lot of blood. A bullet pierced one of your lungs and we had to perform surgery. This surgery was, in a loose sense, successful. However, following this, you had a seizure and went into cardiac arrest. We're still not sure why." Reid paused, wondering how to say her next sentence, "Terra, we couldn't resuscitate you from this and I… I declared you… brain dead. On a… a much happier note, somehow your boyfriend," she motioned to Beastboy, "managed to do what we couldn't and he brought you back."

Dr. Reid took a deep breath and pulled a chair from somewhere Terra couldn't see so she could sit down beside Beastboy.

"Terra, what you went through… very few cases have made a complete recovery. Of course, coma patients have been able to lead a normal and healthy life afterward but you weren't in a coma. You were brain dead. This could have serious side effects on your mind. You could lose some memories, you could lose the ability to speak, you could lose the ability to walk or, in your rather special case, you could possibly lose the powers that earn you a spot in Titan's Tower."

Dr. Reid took a breath again, "I'm going to try and begin testing for side effects straight away so that means that you're going to have to try and comply. There may be some pain but if it's too much for you, I'll stop. If you understand me, blink twice." Terra concentrated and forced her eye lids shut twice.

"Well that's a start," said Dr. Reid, smiling slightly, "now, do you remember me? Blink twice for yes." Terra once again blinked twice, "good, good. Do you remember him?" She pointed at Beastboy and Terra's eyes followed where she was pointing. Her head caused her pain yet she knew him, he loved her and she loved him…

Terra blinked twice and Reid smiled, "he'll be happy about that. He hasn't left your side all week." Terra moved her head so she was looking at her boyfriend and smiled again.

_Beast… boy…_

* * *

Terra awoke once more to a slight pain. She turned her head over to Beastboy's seat and found it surprisingly empty. A slight panic coursed through her, where was he? He hadn't deserted her, had he? 

There was a flushing sound and Beastboy emerged from the bathroom. His head moved towards Terra, expecting her to be asleep, but when he saw her shining blue eyes, his heart jumped up to his throat.

"Terra!" he cried, rushing over to her side, "oh my god, how long have you been up? Are you feeling okay? Are you hurting anywhere? Should I call the nurse? How many fingers am I holding up?" He extended three fingers in front of her face as the other hand wrapped itself around hers. She couldn't help but smile slightly at his concern, "are you okay?"

Terra wanted to speak, she wanted to open her mouth and tell him how much she loved him but all she did was nod, very slowly. That was all Beastboy needed. His face exploded into a wide smile and he gripped her hand tighter.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in carrying a food tray. She placed it on the small table beside Terra's bed and walked away, not looking at either of them.

"She's always been like that," said Beastboy, "at least, as long as I've been here. She doesn't like me very much," he lowered his voice to a whisper, as if worried that the nurse would hear him, "something about animals in a hospital."

Inside Terra was giggling but on the outside, all she could do was smile. Once again, this was good enough for the green teen. And he began to talk and she began to listen. He spoke like she wasn't lying in a hospital bed, like they were just sitting in Titan's Tower, about to begin a make out session.

Terra didn't know how much time had passed, but Beastboy spent every second of it talking. As soon as Beastboy reached the topic of 'blue, fuzzy meat loafs', Terra found the strength to open her mouth.

"You… talk… much…" her voice was croaky, as if it hadn't been used in years, but it was hers. And it was beautiful to hear it, too. She couldn't believe that she had just spoken, not after what Reid had said. And it didn't hurt as much as she had thought, too. It was a relief, really, to discover that she could still talk.

Beastboy was ecstatic at this and was obviously torn between yelling in glee or staying quiet to keep her happy. This caused Terra's smile to get bigger. Maybe she would be fine after all.

* * *

Many, many weeks after Slade's attack, Terra could form reasonable sentences and found that she could talk without much pain at all. Her friends had visited her whenever they could since they were protecting the city and doing other super hero related activities. Beastboy, however, never left her side. Quite literally. Whenever Dr. Reid came in, she would ask if they needed a double bed to make things easier. 

Today, Terra was lying in her bed, Beastboy was sitting beside her, holding her hand like she was a toddler near traffic, and Reid was standing beside the couple, looking over Terra's chart.

"Have you got any feeling in your arms?" asked Dr. Reid and Terra nodded slightly.

"Only a little bit," she said, quietly, "but that will come back, right?"

"What about your legs?" asked Reid, obviously not wanting to answer Terra's question, "any feeling there?"

Terra bit her bottom lip, wishing for once that Beastboy would squeeze her hand, before admitting it, "barely."

Dr. Reid frowned, "that's not good. I want to take some X-rays, check to see if there's anything wrong with your spine that we may have missed before. I'll be back soon." Terra and Beastboy watched her leave and then Beastboy gave Terra the squeeze that she had been wanting.

"You can barely feel your legs?" asked Beastboy, clear horror in his eyes. Terra nodded sadly, "but… but… you'll get it back, right? You're not going to need a wheelchair, are you? You're still going to be in the team, right?"

"I don't know. All I know is… my legs are numb…"

* * *

Robin slammed his fists down on the wall of his room, yelling in anger. Why was he haunting him still? Why couldn't the memory of that man be kept in the darkest regions of his mind where it can't torment him? 

He swept the papers on his desk onto the floor and proceeded to kick the desk over. Why? Why him? Hadn't he suffered enough in life? He kicked the desk again and dropped to the ground, wishing for the first time in his life that tears would fall from his eyes.

"Robin?"

A sweet, innocent voice came from the doorway. It floated into Robin's mind and forced him to look towards it. Starfire stood, an obvious look of concern on her face.

"What is wrong?" she walked over to him and dropped down to his level, her hand brushing his cheek, "why do you destroy your room so?"

Robin couldn't speak; he didn't have an answer for his girlfriend. All he did was breathe heavily and stare at the floor through the mask that was constantly on his face. Starfire tried to get him to look at her but he wouldn't budge. If there was something Robin was good at, it was being stubborn.

"Robin?"

"Why am I angry, Star?" the words had escaped Robin's mouth before he could stop them. Starfire's eyes widened as he continued. He'd started, now he had to continue, "why am I always angry and never… sad or hurt… I'm always angry…"

"Robin…"

"And don't say that I'm not because you know it's true!" Robin snapped without meaning to, "I'm just… an angry person…"

"You are angry," started Starfire, "because… you do not know otherwise. It is simply your way to deal with situations that are presented to you. Everyone does things in different manners. Perhaps it is best to release the anger so you do not, as they say, 'bottle it up'." Starfire kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

Robin was glad she did because he fell to his stomach almost immediately after she had left. Yet he did not cry. He was too angry for that.

* * *

"Can you feel this?" asked Dr. Reid as she placed a hand on Terra's left leg. Terra nodded, "and this?" she moved her hand down, closer to the foot. Terra nodded again, "what about your feet?" She pressed down on Terra's left foot and Terra had to fight back tears.

"No…" the hand that held Beastboy's head up slipped and his head almost hit the bed but Terra and Reid didn't take any notice.

"You can't feel your left foot?" asked Reid. Terra nodded again, "what about your right one?" Terra flexed it back and forth a bit to demonstrate the feeling she felt, "we'll do an X-ray of your foot to see if there's anything stopping the feeling there. The last X-ray of your spine didn't come up with anything, so we think it must be in the foot."

"And if that doesn't help?" asked Terra.

Reid hesitated before saying, slowly, "let's see when we get there." As soon as Reid had left the room, Beastboy gripped Terra's hand tighter.

"Is the rest of you feeling fine?" Terra nodded, "are you sure?"

"For the last time, Beastboy, yes!" said Terra, louder than she meant to. She watched as Beastboy shrunk back slightly and her expression softened, "sorry… it's a bit hard on me, that's all."

"I get it," said Beastboy, "I just care about you, you know?" Terra wanted to sigh but she smiled at him instead.

"I know."

* * *

"You know… Robin's barely left his room for a few days now," said Cyborg as he and Raven sat watching the T.V, "I mean, I think if we didn't have to do the superhero thing, he wouldn't come out of it at all." 

"Do you know what's bothering him?" asked Raven, "why he's locked himself away from everyone?"

"Um… he said something about being angry the night… well… the night Slade attacked," said Cyborg, "angry at himself."

"Not even Robin could have seen Slade coming," said Raven, matter-of-factly, "he shouldn't keep blaming himself for everything that goes wrong."

"Yeah, but that's just Robin, you know? He's the leader so he thinks that everything's his responsibility. I'd hate to have seen him with Batman, him having to take the backseat, I don't think he could have taken it."

"That is true."

They sat watching the T.V for a couple more minutes before Raven asked, "do you want me to take a look at him?"

"Only if you want to," said Cyborg.

"Well then I won't," said Raven, "because I know how Robin will react. He'll tell me everything is fine, throw me out of my room and then tomorrow morning we'll find the training room in a complete wreck."

Once again, they fell into silence.

"I'm sure it won't be a _complete_ wreck…"

"Shut up, Cyborg."

* * *

Beastboy's communicator began to buzz and he hastened to open it so it wouldn't wake up Terra, "Beastboy here."

"Good to know," said Sonic, grinning slightly, "how's Terra?"

"She's sleeping right now," answered Beastboy, quietly, "which is good because she needs her rest."

"What are you, her nurse? Have you become a male nurse?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe the politically correct term is a 'murse'," joked Beastboy and Sonic laughed, "why are you calling?"

"I can't check in with my best friend once in a while? I feel insulted," said Sonic, his expression getting more serious, "actually, I'm calling on Cyborg's behalf."

"Cyborg couldn't call me himself?"

"Actually, he's out busting someone and slamming them in jail," said Sonic, "him and Raven. Me and Starfire have been stuck on Robin-Watch."

"Robin-Watch?" repeated Beastboy.

"Yeah, Robin's been acting weird ever since Slade attacked," said Sonic, "hasn't come out of his room in about a week. Star's been taking him food."

"Sounds like Robin's acting normally to me."

"Yeah, but this time it's not about some criminal that's keeps on getting away," said Sonic, "it's something else and only Cyborg seems to know what's really going on, and he's not talking. Anyway, I'm going off on a tangent. The point is, Cyborg wanted me to call you…"

"Well you've done that part well."

"Shut up! Stop interrupting me! He wanted me to call you and ask if you could come back to the Tower."

"But Terra's still here, the doctors still can't figure out what's going on with her foot…"

"Terra's a big girl, she can take care of herself," said Sonic but Beastboy shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her, okay? I did it for a couple of minutes and she got kidnapped. What if Slade comes back to finish the job? There's no one here to stop him!"

"You left him in about three, very broken pieces, man, I don't think he's gonna come after her anytime soon," said Sonic, a small smile appearing on his face, "and we could really use you back here."

"I told you, dude! I'm not leaving Terra, not for anything!" protested Beastboy, "she's my girlfriend and I've gotta be here to protect her and look after her!" Beastboy saw Sonic sigh on the small screen of his communicator, "look, I've gotta go. Come round for a visit soon."

"Whenever I can get time off from saving the city," said Sonic, "or making sure Robin doesn't go koo-koo kaa-kaa." Beastboy chuckled and shut the communicator lid, turning back to Terra's side. She was still sleeping, peacefully, and hadn't moved the entire call.

He just sat and stared at her before whispering, "I love you."

* * *

Terra was obviously strained when she lifted herself out of her bed, especially since she had only done it very few times before and that she could only rely on one of her feet instead of the normal two.

And that made it about twice as hard.

Not only had the orderlies managed to tuck her sheets in rather tight (even for a super hero, she had trouble getting out) but then her IV stand was a bit too far away and she almost toppled over. Terra had always learned to balance on two feet, not one. She never thought that she'd have to let one dangle and have the other one do all the work.

Once the sheets had been removed and the IV stand was safely at her side, Terra glanced over at Beastboy, who was sound asleep, and took a sigh of relief. She knew she shouldn't be thinking what she was, but she just wanted a night by herself for once.

The corridors of the hospital were deserted. That was lucky for Terra as she didn't want to talk to any one, she just wanted the freedom of the halls. But she knew that wasn't really freedom at all. It was just a step up from the small, confined room.

She hopped down the hall way, passing the few doctors and nurses that were visiting patients and changing amounts of medication. It was dull, it was boring, but walking around the hallways with a numb foot was better than lying in a cramped hospital bed with a numb foot.

No matter how she looked at it, she still had a foot out of action.

She had never thought about losing the use of a limb. Of course, with the job there were some risks. Hell, she especially knew about risks, having died and all. But to them, there was always completely alive or completely out of action. They had never thought of losing a part of someone or having a part not work. Especially not a foot.

Sadly, as Terra hopped through the practically deserted hall way, she began to wish that they had thought about losing a part of someone. Because if they had, she wouldn't feel as numb as she did now.

* * *

A grunt echoed through the gym. A fist connected with a punching bag. Another grunt, a foot this time, followed by a few quick punches. More grunting, Yet, Robin thought, beating the non-existent crap out of a punching bag at three in the morning didn't help as much as he thought it would. 

So as he stood there, punching the lone punching bag hanging from the ceiling, he thought about all that had happened in the past months. So much had happened, so many things to make them think.

So many ways to make him angry.

Robin growled and lashed out with his foot. However, due to his last punch, it was too far away from him and he ended up sprawled on the ground, his anger rising. Mistakes didn't cut it. Mistakes got people hurt. Mistakes lost the use of a foot.

He cursed his mistakes, his mistake of letting Slade kidnap his team mates, his mistake of letting him get away. His mistake of not getting there as quickly as he should have.

Robin sighed angrily as he picked himself off of the floor, as if wounded, and walked out of the gym.

* * *

Rachael Reid was a very professional doctor, she was proud of this fact. She was proud that a majority of her patients walked out of the hospital completely cured, she was proud that she was invited to transfer to so many other hospitals, they all wanted her.

What she hated was when she couldn't figure out what was wrong with a patient. Especially one as important as Terra.

This was why Rachael was sitting up at night, still in the hospital when her shift had ended, staring at all the X-rays and test results and MRI scans that Terra had been put through, wondering what on Earth could be wrong with her.

The foot was fine. She couldn't find anything wrong with that so that X-ray was placed on the furthest part of the desk. The MRI machine couldn't pick up anything and the test results looked fine. Yet Rachael looked over them one more time, just in case. Nothing. The spinal chord X-ray, maybe that had some unfound secret.

And, after about the thirtieth time looking, Rachael found the answer. It was practically miniscule, very hard to see, especially where it was positioned. But there, in one of the vertebrae, was a small, black dot. In a place where no black dot should be. In the place where the bullet shot into her had lodged itself.

Rachael paged an intern, who came rushing quickly. She told them to try and magnify the X-rays. A few hours later, Rachael got her magnified X-ray and found out what the black dot was.

Yes, Rachael Reid was proud of being a professional doctor. She was proud that so many offers from other hospitals. But it was moments like these, when she could walk into a patient's room and tell them what was wrong with them and how to cure them, that made her proud to be alive.

* * *

"Wait… some of the_bullet_ is still stuck inside me?" asked Terra, disbelief on her face, "and that's what's making my foot…?"

"I'm sure of it," said Dr. Reid, smiling slightly, "although we will have to perform a surgery to remove the piece still inside you. The sooner the better."

"Whatever it takes," said Terra, "just go in, get it out."

"There are some risks involved, as there are in all surgeries," said Dr. Reid, "as this surgery will have to be performed so close to the spinal chord, there is some risk that further damage may be caused. And there's still a chance, no matter how small, that the surgery could not work at all and you still remain without control of your foot."

Beastboy looked positively shocked at this, yet Terra was determined, "I don't care. Just do it."

Reid nodded, "we'll get you in the OR as soon as we can."

* * *

Beastboy walked into Terra's room after the surgery to find her very drowsy, but nether the less, awake. He walked up to her and held her hand, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hey," he said, quietly, "how are you feeling?"

"Beastboy… touch my foot…" she whispered, as if it was their little secret, "go on… please."

He obeyed; lifting up the sheets so her left foot was exposed to the life around it and placing a single finger, tentatively, on the sole. A small, laugh like sound came from his girlfriend and a tear came to her eye. It was back. All the feeling, back. It was like it had never gone; yet Terra felt like the feeling she had was bliss.

"You… you feel it?" asked Beastboy, to which she nodded. He laughed out loud and reached over to give his girlfriend a hug, which lead to a kiss.

Nothing was numb anymore.

* * *

"You've made a lot of recovery," said Reid as she prodded lightly at Terra's left foot, "complete feeling back?"

"Yeah," said Terra, considerably brighter than she had been in weeks, "I feel completely fine!"

"Good to know," said Reid, "very good to know. In fact, I think that we might be able to discharge you soon."

"You mean it?" asked Terra, excitedly, "do you know how long it's been since I've been out of the hospital?"

"Uh… Terra? You were outside this morning, we walked down together," said Beastboy, causing Dr. Reid to laugh, "wait… wasn't there something I was supposed to remember about that?"

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone?"

"That was it," said Beastboy, causing Dr. Reid to laugh more.

"How about this? We keep you one more week and then you can leave, free as a bird," said Reid, "but you have to promise me one thing. As the person who performed all your surgeries, I know exactly how to reverse them if you don't keep this promise."

Terra had grown used to this type of humour from her doctor, although Beastboy hadn't really understood it (this wasn't too surprising).

"Anything, what do you want me to do?"

"Don't get shot again, that surgery was a pain."

Terra laughed, "I can't promise but I'll try."

"Good enough," said Reid, walking out of the room, "I'll see you later."

"One more week!" said Beastboy, "and then you get to go home! You excited?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Terra, a large smile on her face, "you think... do you think Starfire will puncture my lung again with one of her hugs?"

"Wouldn't put it past her. Did I tell you about the time she give me the hug and dislocated my shoulder?"

"No! What happened?"

"Well… Starfire gave me a hug and it dislocated my shoulder."

"… Oh great. I'm in love with an idiot."

* * *

"Are you sure you guys need to go?" asked Robin, "We're happy for you to stay." 

Kid Flash just shook his head, "you guys have been really cool with us but there's this festival that I wanna see and its tonight."

"We'd stay until tonight but…" Jinx said, "I wanna get some shopping done before KF's festival."

They exchanged hugs and hand shakes, Cyborg holding onto his hug with Jinx the longest, and then they were ready to set off.

"Well, thanks for having us!" said Kid Flash, grabbing onto Jinx's hand, "don't mind if we barge in unexpected again.

"You are welcomed the most any time!" cried Starfire, waving frantically.

"See ya later!" yelled Jinx as Kid Flash took off. Within an instant, they were gone. Slightly crestfallen, the Titans walked back up to the lounge. After they had sat down with a drink and switched on the TV did Raven bring up an interesting point.

"Does anyone know where they actually keep all the stuff Jinx buys?"

* * *

"Three, no… four! No… three! No… two! No… seven!"

"He's only holding one hand behind his back, Star," said Robin, emotionlessly. Today was a very boring day, so far. It was one of the few times that he wished a bank would get robbed, just so he would have something to do.

Currently, the group at the tower were playing a classic game of 'Guess the number of fingers Cyborg is holding up behind his back'. Obviously, Starfire was having the time of her life.

"I think it's five," said Sonic, who was only half paying attention, "if it's not, I'll buy everyone a drink."

"Four! No… two! No…"

"This is possibly the stupidest game I've ever seen," said Raven, dryly, as she continued to read her book, "and it's three."

"Three! No… four! No… seven! No…"

"It's one," came a voice from the door and everyone looked up to see Beastboy standing there, smirking.

"The green bean gets it right!" announced Cyborg, loudly, "Beastboy! Haven't seen you in a while! Manage to tear yourself away from Terra long enough to visit?"

"Nope," said Beastboy and Terra poked her head into the living room.

The reaction was slow at first, as if everyone was shocked to actually see her there. But then they all exploded with cries of 'Terra!' 'You're home!' and 'DEAREST FRIEND!!!!!' Inevitably, Starfire was the first one to reach her and pull her into a huge hug.

"Oh, there goes my lung," laughed Terra, as the others piled themselves onto Starfire's hug, except for Raven, who stood at the edge, a small smile on her face.

When the hug disappeared, Raven walked up to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her, "welcome home."

An immature 'awww' came from Sonic. "Shut up, Sonic."

"Wow, you're back thirty seconds and you've already told me to shut up," laughed Sonic, "must be a record… or they did something to you in that hospital."

"No, they just left her the way she was when she was brought it," said Raven, sarcastically, and the seven burst out laughing, for the first time in months. All thoughts of hospitals, Slade and numb feet thrown from their minds as they did the thing that bonded them together the most: they watched TV.

* * *

"Beastboy…" said Terra, quietly, "I've been thinking."

"Not something I'm accustomed to," joked Beastboy, "about what?"

"Well… after all this stuff with Slade and… you know… my foot… I just…" she made useless movements with her hands, "I fell so… trapped, you know? As if… these walls were only a few meters around me and closing in."

"What are you talking about, Terra?" asked Beastboy, looking into her eyes.

"I just… I…" she sighed, "I want to… just… go."

"What?"

"I want to get out of here! Away from villains and Jump City and being a superhero! I just need to…"

"Terra! You've just gotten out of hospital…"

"That was a couple of weeks ago!"

"… you're in no state to go out on your own!"

"And how do you know what state I'm in? Who are you to say that I can't do something?" yelled Terra, louder than she meant to. Beastboy sat in silence and Terra closed her eyes, "I'm sorry… I just… sometimes… you're… you're always… there… and I know you mean well, I just sometimes need my own space… you know?"

Beastboy stayed silent. He didn't really know what to say. He never considered that he might be too protective of her, he just did what he thought was best. Sadly, in Beastboy's case, that usually was very different than what _was_ best.

"Beastboy…" said Terra, "you… you don't know what its like, you may have been beside me all the way but you still don't know what it's like. You don't know what its like to loose a foot… what it's like… dying. So… I just gotta go take a break… from everything."

She expected more protests, more shouts that she wasn't in any state to go out on her own. But what she did get was a firm, yet comforting hug from her boyfriend and a, "I'll let everyone know where you've gone."

She smiled, leant in and kissed him, "thanks. I'll call, okay? Don't worry about me."

"Stay safe, alright?" said Beastboy, kissing her again.

"I will," said Terra and they walked over to the window, a rock rising from the ground to float outside. They embraced once more before Terra jumped out, onto the rock, "bye!"

"Bye Terra," said Beastboy, waving as she flew off into the distance. He shut the window and walked over to the bed, sighing, "come back in one piece."

* * *

Serious Author Note (Shock Horror): I hope you liked this chapter, because it was an interesting one for me to write. What I really hope is I didn't make it too cheesy and I hope you don't think 'the whole Terra dying thing was pointless' because it will be rather important in future chapters, it should all make sense in the end. Also, tell me what you think about the very abstract sequence using the lyrics from Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd because that is one of my favourite things I've ever written. 

I must admit that it was kind of fun to write a hospital chapter, finally something has come from watching all those episodes of Scrubs and Grey's Anatomy! I apologise for any mistakes in the hospital scenes, I've tried to make it as real as possible, but my knowledge of hospitals only come from TV shows!

Also, I apologise for any parts of this chapter that seemed rushed. I was put under a bit of pressure to get this chapter finished and I just hope I did it well.

I've rambled on too much, now, please review and tell me what you thought! Bye!

Comix


	7. Chapter 7

Kiss From The Rose Chapter 7: I Can't Help Falling In Love

Moon Comix: I'm back!! And what fun I've had since the last chapter!

Beastboy: What are you talking about? You've been doing _nothing_ since the last chapter!!

Moon Comix: Dude! You don't tell them that!! Now just shut up and do the disclaimer

Beastboy: Comix does not own anything… at all… ever

Moon Comix: He's right, you know, I stole Sonic from some Hobo in the park

Beastboy: That explains the gloves

Both: Enjoy!!

* * *

Sonic's hand was hovering in front of Raven's door. Normally he would have barged right in, no matter if she was meditating or anything. But this wasn't a normal time. This time it had taken him five minutes to get around the corner and ten further minutes to make it to the door. Why was it so hard for him?

He knew the answer to that. It was obvious why it was so hard for him, obvious to everyone. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. So when he found the strength to force his hand down onto the door, he felt like he had just run to Jericho's mountain and back.

There were a few seconds of dread filled waiting and then she opened the door. Raven stood there, her hood over her face

"Hey," said Raven, quietly, "can I help you?"

"Oh, hey Raven… um… yeah, can I come in?" Sonic asked, scratching the back of his head. She nodded slowly before turning around and allowing him passage through her door. They walked in, Raven placing herself down on the bed, Sonic leaning against a wall.

"Well?" asked Raven, "what brought you to my humble abode?" She offered a very small smile, but Sonic shook his head, as if he couldn't accept it.

"It's… well… you remember how we kissed?" he asked, quickly. Raven stiffened and nodded, "yeah… well, it's about that."

"What about it?" she asked, tentatively, obviously not liking where this was going. She grasped around for the hem of her cloak and gripped it, "it was just a kiss."

"You keep saying that but you know it wasn't!" he said, "because I felt something."

"It's called my tongue," said Raven, dryly, "look, I've got to meditate…"

"No, there's no getting out of this, Rae," he said, "we've gotta talk about this."

"This is one of those oh-so common moments, Sonic, where you are wrong," she said, "We do not need to talk about this. What we _do_ need is to forget about it. We're friends, nothing more, alright?" Sonic avoided her gaze, "it's not as if you're in _love_ with me or anything…"

She trailed off, watching him. He didn't move, his eyes were stationed on a single spot on her floor. His arms were folded across his chest, defensively, and he looked as though he wanted to leave the very room he wanted so desperately to get inside.

"Oh my god…"

"I gotta go meditate…" said Sonic, harshly, and he walked out of Raven's room, leaving her stunned. The door slid shut behind him, encased in a black spell, and a single crack ran from the top of the door to the centre. She ran a hand through her hair subconsciously, realised she had done something that Sonic usually did, and tore it from her head, gripping it beside her waist to stop it escaping.

A book flew from her bookshelf and landed on the floor, followed by four others. A sixth book flew from it and hit Raven's arm, pulling her back into reality. She stared down at the book before realising what it was. A single tear slid down her face and the light bulb above her shattered, raining glass over the old book with the words 'Happy Memories' printed on it, ink scribbled all over the 'Happy'.

* * *

The Tower was suspiciously quiet that afternoon, Cyborg noticed. And suspiciously quiet usually meant one of three things. One, an attack was about to happen. Two, it was the shopping season and three, everyone was doing something with their 'significant other'.

Now, Cyborg had memorised the shopping season, with Starfire's help of course, and it wasn't for a while. And an attack could come at any time, villains don't really take days off. Except Thanksgiving, he mused, a small grin appearing on his face, they never attacked on Thanksgiving. However, it was a rather lovely Saturday afternoon and most villains had a soft spot for lovely afternoons.

Which only left the last option. This would have accounted for Beastboy and Terra's absence, but Terra was off travelling, which left Beastboy without a significant other. And, as much as he loved parading it, Starfire and Robin weren't a couple, at least not to his knowledge. In fact, the only person who's ware-about Cyrbog were aware of were Jinx and Kid Flash's, who had left to see a movie. Cyborg also knew that Sonic wasn't in the Tower, having witnessed him rush past him, saying something about food, and then hearing his car driving out towards the city.

Cyborg sighed melodramatically and changed the channel from the cooking show that he was barely focusing on to some crime drama. Days that were suspiciously silent were always boring, he needed a friend or a decent TV show or an explosion.

The alarm suddenly went off, causing Cyborg to jump out of his very relaxed position. He darted over to the computer, checking what was wrong, and found that a bank was being robbed somewhere in the middle of Jump City. He couldn't help but grin as he called out, "I've got this one!" He didn't even know if someone was in the Tower to hear his call, but he ran down to the garage and hopped into the T-Car, speeding out towards excitement.

It was, however, when he got closer to the bank and didn't hear sirens, when he suspected something was wrong. And then, again afterwards, when he spotted a familiar black car parked around the corner from the bank, that he suspected something else.

He leapt out of the T-Car to a stunning vision. The police were there, but their cars were silent, their lights flashing uselessly. They all stood, unsure of what to do. Cyborg waved them all down commandingly, and they retreated to their cars, and he stepped, a solemn expression on his face, towards the fierce and violent Sonic.

"Sonic," he said cautiously, "what's going on man?"

"What does it look like?" he growled, punching the man he was currently standing over in the face, knocking him out cold, "I'm taking care of this."

"You're beating that guy to a pulp, is what it looks like," Cyborg said, "and while he's a bank robbing scum bag, we don't do that to those guys. You know that."

"They break the law," said Sonic, picking another one up and throwing them at the first man, "they deserve the punishment sentenced."

"And I take it you're judge, jury and executioner."

Sonic looked at Cyborg, a vicious expression on his face, "shut up, Cy." He stormed off towards his car, not looking back at the policemen who had rushed out to apprehend the unconscious bank robbers. Cyborg, however, wasn't going to let him get to the car. Sonic felt the heavy hand on his chest, but he didn't really see it, "let me go, Tin Man."

"We're going to have a talk," Cyborg said, in his most serious voice he could manage at that moment, "about what's going on with you right now." Sonic pushed the hand away and walked around the tall, metal man. Cyborg reached after him and gripped his shoulder, instantly pulling it away. Sonic had surrounded himself with that ever so handy charge and was now storming away. "God damn it," growled Cyborg.

Sonic was turning the keys in the ignition when Cyborg caught up with him, "go home, man."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" snapped Sonic, "I know that computer you call a brain is smart enough to tell when someone wants to be alone." He began to reverse out from where he had parked and Cyborg reached down and lifted the back wheels from the road. Sonic swore, loudly.

"I can also tell when something is bothering someone," said Cyborg, quietly, knowing that Sonic could hear him, even over the sound of the wheels turning in the air, "and I can tell when someone needs to talk."

"I don't need to talk, I need to… to get away!" he said, "just let me go! It's not like I'm going to go on a killing rampage or anything like that, so just leave me alone!"

Cyborg sighed, defeated. He placed the wheels down on the road but kept a hold of them, ensuring that Sonic stayed still, "what did Raven say?"

Sonic didn't turn around, but he noticeably stiffened. Cyborg knew he was right. There was a slight shudder of breath and Sonic said, "she doesn't…" Cyborg let go of the car and it moved forward, driving away and out of Jump City.

* * *

"Are you gonna eat that?" asked the waitress as Sonic picked at his piece of pie that he had been looking at for the past hour, "I can heat it up for ya if ya want?"

"Uh… its okay," said Sonic, taking a tiny spoonful of it, "I'm just upset, that's all."

"I know, sweetie, I get that all the time," said the waitress, "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Nah," said Sonic, continuing to eat the pie, slowly, "nah, that's okay."

He was sitting at the bar of Ben's Diner, eating their famous pie. He had decided to leave the city and drive away, and this is where he ended up. He stabbed at the pie again with his spoon and took another mouthful, chewing it slowly. There was a clink and a bowl appeared beside him, containing two reasonably generous scoops of ice cream, one vanilla, one chocolate. Sonic looked up to thank the waitress but she had already moved on.

Sonic wasn't sure what time it was when he finally started on his free ice cream, but it must have been a while after he had received it, as it was mostly melted. He exhaled instead of chuckling as he picked up the bowl and drank the liquid ice cream.

It was after the ice cream had finished that something in his pocket started to make a noise. He ignored it, knowing who was trying to call, who was trying to, possibly, apologise, but he didn't want to deal with it now. What he actually wanted was something alcoholic, even though he knew he wasn't legally able to drink what he wanted.

"You know, when that rings, you're supposed to answer it," came a voice from behind Sonic and he swivelled around on his chair to come face to face with Terra, "what are you doing here? Did Beastboy send you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic, turning back to his empty plate and wishing it was full again, "why aren't you surgically joined to the hip with Beastboy, anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you…?" Terra forgot that she hadn't seen Sonic as she was leaving the Tower, "oh, I'm taking a holiday, you know?" She took the seat beside Sonic, "now what's eating you?"

"Nothing, I _was_ eating pie," said Sonic, trying to block her, "just, go have your holiday."

"Sonic," said Terra, seriously, "I got a call today from someone other than Beastboy, do you know who it was?"

"Yes, I know everyone who calls you all the time."

"It was Cyborg. He seemed to have no one else to turn to," said Terra, seriously, "It was about a couple of bank robbers who have to make a stop at a hospital before they reach jail. Now are you gonna tell me what that was about or will I have to guess?"

"It's nothing!" Sonic yelled, causing half the diner to look at him. The waitress came over to them at this.

"Hello, dear," said the waitress to Terra, "he's having girl troubles."

"Oh… did you give him ice cream?"

"Two scoops," said the waitress, smiling slightly, "and of the good stuff, too. I think if a superhero has girl trouble, it must be something awful." She looked at Sonic with a caring look before moving onto another customer.

"So… I'm going to take a guess and say it's Raven. Am I right?" asked Terra and she took Sonic's grunt to be a yes, "what did she do? Or what did you do? Or what did both of you do?"

"It's nothing," said Sonic, trying and failing to hold back a sob and that's when Terra understood.

"She rejected you…" said Terra, sadly, patting Sonic on the shoulder and flinching when he activated his sonic charge to surround him.

"Yeah… she rejected me," he growled, "and you know the kicker, I didn't even have to tell her how I felt. She guessed and, apparently, everyone else did too!" He slammed his fist down, "so now I know that the girl I love… doesn't… and… and the whole Tower knows that I do…"

"Look… Sonic… it'll be okay… everything will work out…"

"No it won't!" Sonic faced Terra again with such ferocity, it caused Terra to flinch back quite considerably, "were you there to see her face? NO!! You weren't!! So unless you know all the facts, shut the hell up!!" Terra made to say something else, but Sonic beat her to it, "and do you want to know what was in her _eyes_? Her window to her soul? I bet you **all want to hear it!**" Sonic twirled on his chair and threw his arms out, causing the whole place to look towards him. Suddenly changing his tactic and ignoring his new audience, he put his head in his arms and laid them on the counter.

"She… she can't be with me…" he moaned into his elbows, "its not that she _doesn't_ want to be with me… she _can't_ be with me… like it would be… physically and mentally impossible to be with me, to show any feeling back to me."

"Look… Sonic," Terra attempted to put her hand on his shoulder and was relieved to find that the charge had been lowered, "just go back to the Tower, talk to her, tell her how you actually feel, instead of letting her guess."

"That's what got me into this mess! Talking to her got all this crap out there!! Why the hell can't people just leave me alone with my problems?" said Sonic, suddenly, throwing a note down on the counter and standing up, "see ya around, Terra. Enjoy your holiday."

* * *

It was late when Sonic finally returned to the Tower, not to mention a couple of days since he had left it. As quietly as he could, he had slipped his car into the garage, trudged up the stairs and thrown himself on the large, soft couch.

He spent the next twenty minutes or so staring at a can of soft drink that had been left out, probably by Beastboy. It wasn't interesting in the slightest; it just gave him something to look at, something to occupy himself with.

Sonic didn't actually move from his position on the couch until the door opened, a person silently walking into the kitchen. He pushed himself up into a seated position and stretched, turning to face the person who had just walked in.

"Oh… hey," said Sonic, looking at everything but Raven, who's mug had just shattered, "sorry…"

"No, no, it's…" she started, concentrating only on the broken mug, "hey." She picked up the pieces and threw them into the small bin. Sonic could only just make her out in the darkness as she took a breath and walked over to the other end of the couch, sitting down. There was an awkward silence and then, "where've you been?"

"Um… nowhere really," said Sonic, "around… met up with Terra, she's on holiday, did you know that?"

"Yeah, Beastboy told me," she said, "she didn't say goodbye to anyone, except him."

"Well, that makes me feel better, knowing I wasn't the only one," he yawned without meaning to, "sorry, long day."

"I'll bet," said Raven, grabbing for the hem of her cloak nervously. Once again, they descended into an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, you know… about the other day," said Sonic, "the whole… thing." The can that Sonic had been looking at got thrown across the room by Raven's uncontrollable emotions. "I just… didn't want to leave it out there… if you know what I mean…"

"Yeah," she said, "I know…"

"And so, I'm sorry for… loving you…"

A couple of cushions were surrounded by Raven's magic and thrown into the kitchen. He ran his hand through his hair and she gripped her cloak harder. A faint snore carried it's way through the Tower halls, it was this that made Sonic know that he should just leave the conversation.

"Well… night…" he stood up and walked towards the bedrooms, intending to just throw himself onto his bed the same way he had thrown himself on the couch. Before he got through the doors, Raven spoke to him.

"I want to… I just… can't…"

Sonic just shook his head slightly and went to bed, eager to leave this conversation behind him.

* * *

When Sonic woke up, it was to the sound of the alarm going off. Something was wrong in Jump City. He tried to push himself out of bed, but found he just couldn't be bothered. His door slid open and a familiar, green face popped over his head.

"Hey dude, good to see you back, Raven told us you'd arrived," Beastboy said quickly, "you just sleep, alright? We've all got this one. Although when we get back, you're telling me what made you split on us like that!" He zipped away, leaving Sonic to ponder what he had just said, which in his current state was rather difficult.

Beastboy didn't know why he had left… that means that no one had told him. Does that mean that Cyborg and Terra had kept quiet about it? And he knew that Raven wouldn't have said anything, of course _she_ wouldn't have. He rolled over in bed, glad, for once, that Beastboy didn't know everything. He didn't really feel like telling Beastboy about this and he wasn't entirely sure why.

He must have fallen asleep because it was brighter in his room when he was awoken next, the sun had risen more and was now pouring through his bedroom window. He listened as his door was opened and someone else walked into the room, a person with much lighter footsteps than Beastboy.

"Hey…" said Raven, tucking her hair behind her ear. Sonic groaned and pushed himself up on the bed, being sure to pull his blanket up with him so to cover his chest, "you sleep okay?"

"It was good to be sleeping anywhere but my car," he mumbled, "what brings you here so early this morning?"

"Afternoon," she corrected, "and… I wanted to show you something."

"Okay…" he said, cautiously, "am I going to like this thing?"

"I doubt it…" she said, quietly, "its… its why I can't be with you…"

Sonic groaned, "look, Raven, it's way too early to do this and I don't want to do it anyway, let's just go back to forgetting…" He was interrupted mid sentence by a book landing on his legs. It was reasonably small, a brown, slightly worn book. Raven stared at it, as if regretting throwing it onto the bed, but sank onto the end of his bed.

"That… is an old diary of mine…" she said, quietly, "from before I met the Titans…"

"Before…?"

"Yeah…" she watched as Sonic picked the book up and turned it around, staring at the cover, it said 'Happy Memories'.

"The 'Happy' is scribbled over," he noticed, turning it over in his hands as if expecting there to be more.

"I did that myself," she said, "a couple of weeks after I wrote the last entry."

Sonic opened the book up and found that it was filled with pages covered in a small, precise hand writing that he easily recognised as Raven's. It was a strange diary, in actual fact, it wasn't a diary at all. It was a photo album, yet Raven had scribbled on the sheets of paper as if she were writing a novel.

"Is there any reason why it's a photo album?" asked Sonic, Raven nodded but didn't say anything, "ah, good… I think."

"He couldn't find any notebooks," said Raven, quietly, causing Sonic to wake up a little more, "in the shop that he bought it in, that was all they had."

There was a minute of silence, one which Sonic didn't know how to break, until eventually, Raven decided it was time to continue her story.

"When I was young, twelve or something like that, the monks on Azerath thought it would be best if I left, get away from it all," she began, "they said it was to broaden my horizons, but I knew it was because they didn't want to risk it being attacked by my father." She took a deep breath, "and when I came to Earth, I was left in the care of a monk in training, a rookie. They didn't care what happened to _this_ planet, as long as they were all safe and sound it was okay."

"I take it this rookie is important to the story," said Sonic, watching Raven nod again.

"His name was Darciot, or Darcy… that was to blend in a bit better on Earth, or something, and he was… charming and funny and he made me feel normal. He didn't make me feel like I was going to kill everyone on the planet, he made me feel like I didn't have these powers," she sighed, "around him, I could control myself… to an extent, but it was control."

"And that's something I can't give you…" Sonic said, before realising that it was the wrong moment to say that.

"I loved him," she said, bluntly, cutting him off. "I loved him and he loved me. After the first time we kissed he ran out and bought that book, just so I could write it down and remember everything."

There was another awkward silence. Sonic, who was flipping through the pages without reading any of them, closed the book and pushed it towards Raven, not wanting it any longer.

"This story doesn't have a happy ending, does it?" asked Sonic, knowing the answer as he said it.

"My beloved father," said Raven, her dark magic encasing some of the many socks that was scattered on the floor and throwing them around everywhere, "didn't want any pawn of his to be happy and to see his daughter be in love… that must have been torture for him. There is only one way that my father can deal with anything. It dealt with the world… so why shouldn't it deal with Darcy…?"

Sonic stared at her, "he… he killed him?"

Raven shook her head, "no… I killed him…"

* * *

"Beastboy! Duck!" Robin cried, sweeping a large man's legs with his staff. Beastboy, hearing his leader's call, turned into a duck, flying away and avoiding the bottle that had been hurled at his direction.

Robin growled as he ran from faceless crony to faceless crony, battering them as he went. There was someone missing, the leader, the person running the entire operation.

Starfire and Terra flew past, dodging bullets that spurted from the many guns held by the many henchmen. Cyborg was wrestling with two large, beefy men, both of whom were obviously hired for brawn, not brain.

"Where are you?" Robin muttered to himself, taking down another man without a name. And then he spotted him, the small, yet powerful man with the briefcase running towards a car. Robin dealt with the men in front of him with a quick electric disk and leapt over them, charging towards the leader.

One more quick tackle and the man was face first on the ground, the car was still waiting and the briefcase had crashed open, powder covering the dirt. Robin growled as he pushed his face down before grabbing his shirt and wrenching him up into the air.

"Jinx, I've got him," Robin spoke into his small communicator, "send Kid Flash in now!" There was a crackle of a reply and a yellow blur that sped past Robin, whisking the man in his hands away in an instant.

"Titans! Round them up!" he cried, throwing another electric disk into the fray. It wasn't long before the rest of the henchmen were unconscious or barely moving.

"Have they found out who's organising it all yet?" asked Cyborg as Terra called the police.

"I doubt it's one person, it's gotta be an entire trafficking ring," said Robin, "trying to spread the drugs around as fast as possible, get as much money in a short space of time."

"It's disgusting…" said Cyborg, staring down at the men on the ground, a grim expression on his face.

* * *

"You… _you_ killed him?"

Raven buried her head in her hands, yet Sonic knew no tears were falling from her eyes.

"You couldn't have killed him…"

"It was my hands around his neck, it was my fingers that stopped the air from getting to his lungs, it was me who ended his life," said Raven, quietly, "and it was my fault he died…"

"What happened?"

"Trigon didn't want me to be happy… and he made me kill him… made me strangle the life out of him," she muttered, "I couldn't control my arms or my hands… but it was me who did it…"

"Woah…"

"And that's why I can't love you… no matter how much I want to, I can't… because I don't want anyone to get hurt…"

There was silence as Sonic took all the information in before coming out with, "That is complete bull."

"Do you think I'm lying? Read the pages! Read about the love I killed!" yelled Raven, angrily. The pillow that Sonic was leaning on exploded and the wardrobe burst open, clothes flying everywhere.

"That's all true," said Sonic, "But the whole 'I can't love you because I don't want anyone to get hurt' thing is a load of crap! The first thing is, you've got better control over your powers now, so that's not so much of an issue. The second thing is, you only killed him because of your father and he's dead!" Raven was silent, "you wouldn't kill anyone without his influence and he's dead!"

"But…"

"No buts, Raven, if you just want to find excuses not to love me, then fine! Don't give me some crap about not wanting me to get hurt!" Sonic shouted, "I don't give a damn whether I get hurt or not and you obviously don't give a damn about me!" He pointed angrily at the door, "just… get out! Now!!"

Raven, still silent, picked herself up off the bed and walked slowly over to the door, a tear falling down her face.

* * *

Sonic rolled over in his bed, punching his last remaining pillow into a comfortable shape. He felt something slide off his sheets and onto the floor, the thudding noise entering his mind and tearing from the thought of sleep.

He pushed himself up and stared down at the item that had fallen off the bed. It was a small, brown book with the words 'Happy Memories' on the cover. Sonic stared at it, thinking why on earth this was on his floor.

"She didn't take it…" he muttered to himself, wondering what to do with it. Finally, he reached down and picked it up, flicking through the pages without realising what he was doing. It wasn't until the writing stopped that he finally paid attention.

The final entry was in a messier handwriting than the previous pages, as if it didn't want to be written. It was more detailed, too, she obviously didn't want any moment of this forgotten.

_He died today. Darcy died today. I didn't want him to die, I didn't want to lose him, but I did and now he's gone._

_And I killed him._

_My father possessed me today. He hasn't done that since I was five, but he did it today. He possessed me and he made me kill him with my own hands. I actually felt his breath leave his lungs, his heartbeat slow until it completely stopped and his eyes widen as I strangled him._

_His eyes flashed when I killed him, too. Does that happen when people die? When you die, do your eyes flash bright red before you fade away into darkness? Will that happen when I die?_

_The sad thing is, I can't remember the last thing he said. I can't remember his final words in this world. It terrifies me to think that I can't remember the last thing Darcy said to me, it's as if I don't love him enough to keep the memory._

_I don't want to stay here anymore. Not on Earth, not on Azerath, not anywhere. I want to go back to my love again. I want to see him again, and I want to kiss him again._

_Goodbye._

Sonic stared at the page, read it again and then closed the book, breathing heavily. Without thinking, he threw off his bed cover, picked up the book and walked towards the door. In an instant, he was walking down the corridor, coming closer and closer to Raven's room. He didn't bother knocking; he just slid the door open.

"They don't glow red," he said, causing the girl floating in front of him to stare at him, "eyes don't glow red when people die. Your eyes won't glow red when you die."

"What…?"

He didn't say another word, but he just walked over to Raven and wrapped his arms around her, taking her by surprise.

"I'm sorry…"

She didn't say anything, but simply hugged him back, savouring the silence and the comfort of her friend.

* * *

Moon Comix: YES!! Another chapter done!

Beastboy: feel proud

Moon Comix: I do! I really do!!

Beastboy: Any hints about the next chapter?

Moon Comix: Yeah… I'm killing off the green guy

Beastboy: Oh that's… HEY!!

Moon Comix: Please review, everyone!! And thank you for reading!!

Comix out!


	8. Chapter 8

Kiss From The Rose Chapter 8: Wish You Were Here

Moon Comix: Good morning all! I've decided not to have an interview this chapter, mainly because everyone was too _busy_ to spend time with me! Anyway, I apologize for the wait, I haven't been motivated much to edit this story (which is really all I'm doing at the moment) but I got sudden inspiration and here it is!

Enjoy!!

"Damn it!" yelled Robin, "They keep on popping up." The Titans were standing in front of their main computer, at two in the morning, looking at a map of Jump City, red dots scattered amongst the coast line.

"Robin, what shall we do?" asked Starfire. Sadly, gangs had been appearing in Jump City and with the gangs came drug smuggling, "it is happening so rapidly."

"Do you have drugs on your planet, Star?" asked Cyborg, who was typing away at the computer.

"We do not," said Starfire, "what exactly is this 'drug'?"

"It's bad stuff," said Cyborg, "it makes a person… well… go crazy. It plays with their minds and makes them do bad things."

"What makes this worse is we don't know what kind of drug this is…" said Robin, "we need some more information."

"We also need to know who's supplying them all," added in Cyborg, "because if we can find them, we should be able to stop the entire business."

"It sounds simple, but it's the exact opposite," said Robin, "we aren't trained for this."

"But we are trained to fight," asked Sonic, "there's four of them, so why don't we split up and take 'em down?"

"Don't think we have another choice," said Robin, "right, here's what we're going to do. Starfire, you take Terra and attack this one," he pointed to a dot closest to the Tower. The two girls nodded, Terra hugged Beastboy, and ran out, "Cyborg, you and Beastboy will take this one," he pointed at the second closest and the boys nodded before running off, "Raven, do you think you can take this one?" Robin pointed to the third one, "It's a small job, but you need to be careful."

"No problem," said Raven before melting into the ground. Sonic grinned at Robin.

"Let me guess, we're taking the last one?"

"Yeah," said Robin, "plus I want to try something out." Robin and Sonic ran down to the garage and Robin pulled a white cover off of something on a table. "These are the R-Skis. They can be used on water, snow and mud conditions."

"And we're taking these?" The R-Skis were long and thick enough for a large foot to be placed on them. One was red and black while the other was black and silver. They were like snowboards with small rockets at one end and extra strong clamps for the feet.

"You get the black one," said Robin as he picked the red on up, "come on!" He ran out of the garage and Sonic watched as he jumped into the air, attached it to his feet and landed on the water, zooming off into the horizon.

"Wait up!" yelled Sonic as he followed Robin, sitting on a rock and attaching the R-Ski slowly before edging into the water. He kicked down on his back foot and his rockets activated, allowing him to race after Robin, who was slowing down for him to catch up.

"What do you think?" Robin shouted over the noise of the rushing water.

"Great!" Sonic called back, "now let's stop these guys!" The two skimmed over the water, not bothering to make small conversation, until a small, probably illegal dock appeared some distance away.

Robin pointed silently to the land about half a mile away from the dock itself and directed his R-Ski towards it, Sonic following his lead. When they were back on dry land, Sonic found his conversation abilities.

"Any reason why we parked so far away from them?"

"These things make quite a lot of noise," said Robin, starting off towards the docks, "we don't want them to know we're coming." Sonic nodded and followed him. It was a few minutes before Robin said, "is everything okay with you and Raven?"

Sonic gave him a sad smile, "we're pretty much back to normal, although I think she feels a bit weird around me."

"And you don't feel weird around her?"

Sonic shrugged, "I'm not sure, anymore. I thought it would be completely weird, but it's not too bad. We've both silently agreed not to talk about relationships around each other, you know?"

Robin nodded, "well, as long as you don't hate each other, that's the main thing." Sonic nodded in silent agreement and they continued their walk in silence, an unspoken agreement between them to conserve energy for the fight they were about to face.

However, when they had reached the docks and were hiding behind a small tool shed away from the very shifty looking people doing business, Sonic was talking again, "so how do you plan to do this?"

"Well," said Robin, quietly, "the big guys are a big problem, but we should take out the heavy weaponry first." He motioned towards a couple of men holding a rifle each and the man with a very heavy looking shotgun, "because those things hurt when they hit you."

"Remember the days when we only faced bad guys who threw cheese at us?" sighed Sonic, powering up his charge, "now, what do you make of the surroundings?"

"Hmm… There's a small boat shed, could have more people inside," said Robin, "and beside that is a fuel chamber, used for refilling the boats, I'd assume."

"Avoid hitting that, right?" Sonic grinned and Robin nodded, "anything else?"

"Yeah, there's a couple of cars and a boat," said Robin, "they could use any of these to get away. Could you disable the boat somehow while I take care of the cars?"

"Gladly," said Sonic, "now when are we going to…" Sonic was cut off by a loud yell and a gunshot. A bullet hole appeared inches away from his left hand and he cried out in alarm.

"Well, now seems like a good time," said Robin, launching himself over the roof of the tool shed and throwing as many gadgets as he could hold. In one throw, he took down one of the guns, one of the cars and sent many other men sprawled to the ground.

Sonic took a very hands on approach, running forward and tackling the man who had shot at him. A swift punch to the face and he was out cold. Sonic then grabbed the rifle that had fallen to the ground and started running towards the boat, swinging the gun at the people he passed. When he reached the boat, he leapt from the dock, throwing the gun into the water, and landed near the controls, where a man with a simple hand gun was waiting. A simple kick to the stomach sent him to the ground, leaving Sonic free to blow up the controls.

Robin jumped over the bonnet of one of the cars just in time to avoid the shells directed at him by the man with the shotgun. Bullets from hand guns followed, each one causing Robin to flinch slightly. He took a freeze disk from his belt and placed it under the car, activating it and causing the engine to freeze. He then threw an electric disk at the other car before flipping round and throwing many birdarangs at the people left shooting. The shotgun was sliced in two and many guns were dropped to the ground.

"Give yourselves up now," said Robin, commandingly, "and the police might go easy on you."

"You better listen to him," said Sonic, walking calmly towards Robin, "because you don't want to see him when he's angry."

"I'm not the Incredible Hulk!" said Robin, smiling slightly. It was this moment that one of the men took to reach into their jackets. Robin saw this and yelled, "don't move!" but the man continued his action and, very quickly, threw something through the air with a yell.

Sonic reacted on instinct and fired a charge at the object, sending it flying over beside the fuel chamber. It was only when it landed on the ground that they realized what it really was.

"Oh crap…" said Sonic, simply, before the grenade exploded.

* * *

"How'd it go?" asked Terra, staring at the smiling face of her boyfriend.

"We did well! The police rounded everything up for us and now we're on the way home," said Beastboy, "what about you two?"

"Yeah, we did okay," said Terra, "Starfire's helping the police out now, they didn't give us too much trouble, actually. Dropped their weapons as soon as we appeared!"

"Bah, you had it easy," came Cyborg's voice, "some guy almost blew my hand off!"

"Luckily, he didn't," grinned Terra, "anyway, I need to call Robin and Sonic, see how they went."

"Any news from Raven?" asked Beastboy.

"Not yet, although I'll call her right after Robin," said Terra, "see you back at the tower! Love you!" She closed the call and selected Robin's communicator. It rung out for a few minutes before it was finally picked up by Sonic.

"Terra! Hey, it's good to see a friendly face!"

"Sonic, what happened to your face?" asked Terra, loudly, and Sonic laughed. His face was covered in dirt and ash and his hair was messy, some of it was a bit singed.

"There was an explosion, dealers were fried, some were just burned a little, luckily Robin and I had a bit of cover," he said, "took us a while to find this, mind you, it must have fallen out when we were thrown."

"But you're both okay?"

"Yeah, just a little roughed up. Robin's calling the cops on my communicator now, so in about ten minutes, we can head home! Wait…" he turned away and nodded, "alright! Be there in a sec! I've gotta go, duty calls!" He hung up and Terra sighed, before selecting Raven's communicator and pressing the dial button, walking over to Starfire as she made her third call of the evening.

* * *

Cyborg opened the Tower door and Beastboy ran past him, shouting, "last one to the Gamestation has to buy the other a car!"

"Hey! Wait up you little grass stain!" yelled Cyborg and he began to run after him. He got to the top of the stairs to find Beastboy standing still, staring at something in the lounge, "what are you… oh my god!"

Jinx and Kid Flash were sitting on the couch, the former covered in blood and the latter trying to patch up a large, deep cut on the other's arm.

"Holy crap…" said Cyborg, not able to move.

"I could use a little help," Jinx said, causing Cyborg to snap out of his trance.

"What happened, Jinx?" asked Cyborg, getting a bandage and helping Kid Flash, "what's going on?"

"Slade!" said Jinx, but she then clutched her side. Cyborg lifted up her shirt far enough to see the cut that was on her side, it was no better than the one on her arm, "yeah… that one needs patched up too."

"It looks like you guys have been through a friggen' war!" said Cyborg, "Was it just Slade alone?"

"Yeah, he just attacked us! If it wasn't for KF, he could have…" She trailed off as Cyborg began to tend to the newly discovered wound.

"Beastboy, call Raven, we need her here quickly," said Cyborg and Beastboy nodded, pulling out his communicator.

"Why did he attack you?" asked Cyborg, "he wasn't in a very good state, last time I heard."

"I made sure of that," said Beastboy, sourly, before his call was picked up, "Raven, we've got a problem!"

"We don't know," said Kid Flash, who had finished bandaging the arm, "he just appeared, as if out of nowhere, Jinx yell of pain woke me and I got us the hell out of there…"

"But what caused these?" asked Cyborg, who finished with Jinx's side, "no staff could have done this? This looks like…"

"He had a sword," said Jinx, interrupting, "a_ freakin' sword! _He attacked while we were sleeping and cut me in the side, and_ then_ he got the arm just before KF got me here." She winced in pain again and Cyborg apologized quietly.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" asked Cyborg, "that would have been better than this."

"Didn't think that far ahead," said Kid Flash, smiling slightly, "I went for help."

"Raven will be here soon!" Beastboy yelled, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah," said Jinx, "you can get me a hot chocolate." Kid Flash shot her a strange look, but she simply said, "don't question me, I'm in pain!"

"At least you're still you," said Cyborg, smiling.

"Alright, I'm here" asked Raven as she flew in through the window, "Beastboy told me what happened, Cyborg get out of the way." Cyborg stood up to allow Raven to help Jinx. She peeled the bandage off to get a look at the wound, which made her eyes narrow, "he's taken this too far." She then began to use her powers to heal the wound, before their eyes, it seemed to stop bleeding, but it was still very red, "that's all I can do, it'll need to be bandaged for a while longer." Raven then repeated this action with her arm before allowing Jinx to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you, Raven," she said, smiling.

"It's just my job," smiled Raven.

It was this moment that Terra and Starfire chose to walk down from the roof, laughing about something. They both froze when they saw Jinx and her bandages, soaked with red.

"What happened here?" asked Terra, Starfire flying over to where Jinx was to investigate.

Before the story could be repeated, Robin and Sonic burst into the room, the latter soaking wet.

"Hey," said Sonic, casually, "we had a bit of a disagreement, Robin shoved me in the ocean." It was then he noticed the bandages and his casual manner disappeared, "but it seems we have more important things to worry about."

"What happened?"

"Slade attacked us."

Once more, the story was told and as it progressed, Terra's fists curled up and tightened. When Jinx finished, Terra muttered, "that lunatic… he could have killed…"

"Maybe we should just get some rest," Beastboy suggested, quietly, and everyone nodded. Cyborg and Kid Flash helped Jinx up and they walked over to the door.

Robin sighed and looked around, noticing something that he should have noticed before. "Guys? How long has that light been flashing?" Everyone froze, but no one answered him, "how long has that light been flashing!!" A small, red light on the desktop was flashing on and off, indicating that something was waiting.

"I don't know… nobody noticed it," said Terra, "why?"

"That's the communication computer," said Robin, "it means there's a message waiting," Cyborg went over to the computer and looked at the small message that had lit up.

"Message received at 2:08 AM, Today," Cyborg read, "who would be calling us at two in the morning?"

"Play it," said Robin, his expression somber, Cyborg pressed play and Jericho's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey! Jeri!" exclaimed Sonic, "I need to call him."

"Something isn't right," said Robin, "he's running from something."

It was true, the image of Jericho was bouncing around and sweat was forming on his forehead. He was mouthing something, but they couldn't make it out, and then the letter 'S' appeared on the bottom of the screen. Suddenly, there was a growl and the image was waved around a lot. There was a loud cracking sound and something hitting the ground before Jericho looked at the screen again. He covered the right side of his face with his hand, all the while still running.

"What the…?" asked Sonic as the others continued watching, "what's he doing?"

"No escape, boy!" a voice came from behind Jericho and something rammed into him, knocking the communicator out of his hands. All they could see was Jericho's feet, struggling to get away from another pair of feet which were covered in metal boots. The person in metal boots lunged out of the sight of the camera, there was a strange strangling sound and Jericho's feet stopped struggling, defeated.

There was a clatter of metal hitting stone as the person picked up the communicator and recording his face onto the message.

"Know this, Titans. Kids shouldn't be heroes. They just end up _dead_," said Slade before the communicator was dropped to the floor and a foot came down on the screen, causing the image to disappear to be replaced with static.

No one could say a thing, the silence was louder than anything they could have heard. It seemed like forever before a quiet voice spoke up.

"No…" said Sonic, his eyes wide, "Jeri…"

The silence continued, even Starfire was engulfed in the silence, tears running down her face yet not a sound leaving her body.

Then, eventually, Robin asked a very quiet, yet commanding question, "when did Slade attack you?"

"About half an hour ago…" answered Jinx, weakly. The silence continued more, all eyes were on Robin, everyone could see the thoughts whirring inside his head.

"What time is it?" Robin finally asked. No one answered him, all of them shocked by the simplicity of the question. Moments passed before Robin slammed his fist down on the counter and shouted, "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"Three in the morning…"

* * *

"I can't go," said Raven as she and Sonic sat on the roof, staring at the sun rising, "I can't go."

"What?" asked Sonic.

"I can't go to Jericho's funeral," said Raven, "my powers would go haywire. Too much emotion."

"I understand… I'll tell him you can't make it," said Sonic, running a hand through his hair, "anything else you want me to tell him?"

"Um…" she thought about it, "can you tell him I'm sorry we couldn't help him? And… that I'll miss him."

"Consider it done," said Sonic, quietly. He reached over and pulled Raven into a quick hug, "I've gotta get something to drink, do you want anything?"

Raven shook her head and Sonic walked back towards the stairs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, still trying to keep all her thoughts from racing around her mind. Raven tried to organize them, tried to get them all into order, when a single word echoed around her mind.

_Raven!_

Her eyes snapped open. It wasn't a thought, it was as if someone had called to her in her mind. The voice wasn't familiar, yet it knew her name. She glanced around, to see if there was anyone standing nearby who could have said it, but the roof was deserted. A sigh passed through her lips again and she closed her eyes one more time, trying to find the peace of meditation.

* * *

"Before…" Robin voice croaked, "Before I begin, I want to show you something." He stood in front of every Titan on the globe, all gathered to pay their final respects to their fallen ally. It was hard, standing up here, talking about a friend who had just died, thought Robin, but he knew he had to do it. He was their leader, he had to be strong.

He stepped aside to reveal a statue of Jericho in front of the back wall. It was on top of a stone base and in the base were the words 'Jericho. Teen Titan.' The statue was Jericho sitting, cross legged, and playing his guitar.

"This was made as a tribute to Jericho," said Robin, "which is why we have brought you here." He looked around and saw all of their faces, "Jericho was one of the strongest people I've ever met. He was hindered in the way that he was unable to talk, yet he stood proud and showed that words are simply overrated and that you don't need to utter a single word to make an impact on so many lives."

He took a breath, trying to steady himself. He was drained, he hadn't stopped moving since watching the recording, but he told himself he had to stay strong. "The point of the Teen Titans was to ensure that peace and justice prevailed and Jericho stood for this. He fought so hard against an enemy he didn't know, to save people he had just met and so many he probably would never meet. This showed how strong Jericho was, in both strength and morals."

Robin paused again and took in his surroundings one more time, "When one of our own was gravely injured and taken into surgery, many of us had to leave the scene, unable to watch our friend in pain. However, Jericho was not one of those people, he stayed behind and watched to make sure that our friend was okay, a friend he had met barely days ago. This showed the strength of his heart."

Closing his eyes behind his mask, he took yet another deep breath. "He was a true friend until the very end, and sadly his statue is the first to be placed in this hall."

Robin opened his eyes again and stared around, finally settling on the one pair of eyes that gave him strength.

"Before we all leave here, we need to know some things. We need to know that Jericho's memory will stay with us through anything. We should know that whenever we are in trouble, that we can remember our friend and get through what ever it is. But finally, we should know that we are all fighting for good against those who are fighting for evil. It's like two sides of a game and we're the pieces. We need to know that we are fighting for the best cause there is and that when we finally win the battle between good and evil, we can look into the beautiful, unspoiled sunset that melts over the mountains and we can see Jericho standing there, smiling. Smiling because he was watching over us, smiling because we won and smiling because we never forgot our quiet friend. Remember, one day we will see Jericho and he will be smiling. And we will have to smile back."

* * *

Raven hovered above the ground in the lounge; thoughts invading her mind which she wished was empty of emotion. This was impossible because she knew that, at that moment; they were speaking of Jericho and paying their respects.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry we couldn't save you…" But she received the shock of her life when she got an answer.

A voice echoed around her and Raven's eyes snapped open, "_Don't be sorry, Raven. We all leave this Earth eventually, it was simply my time._"

"Who's there?" asked Raven, "show yourself."

"_Sadly, I cannot,_" said the voice, which seemed to be echoing inside Raven's head, "_They say I can contact one person before I pass through._"

At that moment, Raven knew who the voice was.

"How are you doing this?" asked Raven, closing her eyes again, "you're… dead."

"_I know, but I am told that I can contact one person to say goodbye before I move on,_" said the voice of Jericho, or what it would sound like if he could talk, "_I've chosen to talk to you. But not just to say goodbye, but to tell you something that I couldn't tell you when I was alive._"

"What?" asked Raven, "what do you want to tell me?"

"_Life isn't what we expect it to be,_" said Jericho, "_we should savor everything we are given. Possessions, friends, family, loved ones. I owned three things in this life, the clothes on my back, my communicator and my guitar, but I was happy. I had butterflies for friends and then I had you all. What I'm saying is that if you care for someone, you should tell them. If you want to be with someone, be with them. As long as you are happy._"

"How do you know about…?"

There was a slight chuckle that rung through her head before Jericho said, "_Sonic told me. He visited me during the time that he left the Tower, saying that he needed someone who would listen. He loves you, Raven, and you must care for him somehow. How I can say this, I don't know… I can just feel something…_"

"But… I promised that I would never…"

"_You made a promise that you would never love as long as your father was alive and I know for a fact that you killed him. Tell Sonic how you feel…_"

"But…" said Raven, "is it really that simple?"

"_Sometimes, it is,_" said Jericho, "_please tell him. Oh, and please tell him that if I could have, I would have taught him my song on the guitar. Goodbye, Raven, please tell the others that I say goodbye."_

"Goodbye, Jericho," said Raven and she opened her eyes, a tear falling down her pale cheeks.

* * *

"That was beautiful," said Starfire and she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and began to cry. Robin wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

Cyborg had his arm around Jinx's shoulders and Beastboy was hugging Terra. Sonic walked away from the group to where Jericho's statue stood, on top of his body.

"Hey, buddy," said Sonic, "I'm gonna miss you." He placed a hand on the statue and simply stood there for a few minutes, before wiping his eyes and walking back to the group. They were all getting ready to leave, every one of them saying goodbye to Jericho.

They all walked out but Robin stood at the door, looking back at the statue. Before he left the building, he said, quietly, "Rest peacefully, Jericho. One day, we will se you smiling again."

* * *

Raven heard them before they were even in the Tower. She had been waiting for them ever since her conversation with Jericho and she knew what she had to do.

Raven heard their footsteps and the door opening and she turned to see Sonic standing there, all by himself. Before he could say anything, she was on her feet and rushing towards him. She cuddled into him before pressing her lips against his and kissing him as if she would never kiss him again.

Sonic wrapped his arms around her and continued the kiss, not knowing why she was doing this, but he continued it, for her sake. Even though he had the best hearing, he didn't hear the others coming up the stairs and watching the two kiss each other.

When Raven eventually did finish the kiss, she didn't let go of Sonic. Instead she whispered, "I want to give this a shot. I want to be with you. Please."

Sonic stood there, stroking her back and whispered back, "You didn't even have to ask. I've always been yours. Since the day we met; I've wanted to be with you."

Raven gave a small breath of laughter before muttering, "you do know that sounds so cheesy, don't you?"

Sonic smiled, "sometimes the most cheesy lines are the most truthful."

* * *

Sonic stayed up all night. He couldn't believe what had happened; Raven said that she wanted to be with him.

Sonic sat up on his bed and began to think about all that had happened that day as there was a beeping on his computer. He frowned slightly and leant over to it, opening the new email he had just received. All it said were four words.

_The Cave. Important. Now._

Sonic knew who it was from immediately so he got his shoes on and jumped out of his window, landing perfectly on the ground. The boy got the garage open, switched on his car engine and drove off as quietly as he could.

As he arrived at the place where Terra once stood, he saw the shadowy form of Benedict.

"I came," said Sonic, "now what do you want?"

"I have some information that you might like," came the somehow soothing voice of the man, "a name, if you will."

"A name of what?" asked Sonic.

"Not what, _who_," said Benedict and somehow, Sonic knew the man was grinning, "research the name Cole O'Malley and then you will be one step closer to your goal."

"You gonna tell me what the name means?" asked Sonic, but Benedict had already begun to walk away, fading away into the darkness, "hey, HEY!" He sighed and began to walk out of the cave, not able to understand why the man was so mysterious.

When Sonic arrived home, he opened up his computer and accessed the data files on the civilians of Jump City, searching for Cole O'Malley. The words 'No Match' dampened Sonic's spirit but then he shook it off and sighed. He walked out of his room and over to Cyborg's, opening up the door from the outside.

The robot was sleeping loudly and Sonic turned to the computer, hacking the main account and opening up the program to search around the world. He typed in Cole O'Malley and it came up with thirty three hundred results, causing Sonic to sigh.

"Ok…" said Sonic before he found something interesting. At the bottom of the page, there was a small note saying 'All searches are arranged in order of popularity.' "Benedict wouldn't have given me any old guy… would he? Nah, he must mean the main one.

Sonic clicked on the first Cole O'Malley on the list and up came a file about the man.

_Cole O'Malley, the millionaire who donates very generous amounts to charities,__ lives in a small house in area disclosed, and has never told the public how he accumulated all his money. Little is known about Cole O'Malley except that he used to live in the small town of __Musika before it was destroyed in a freak hurricane…_

"Musika… he used to live there…" Sonic whispered, "is it coincidence?"

… _and that he once had a wife and a young child before they mysteriously disappeared. Many people believe that O'Malley murdered them but there has been no evidence to back up this theory. When asked why he donates so much of his money to charity, Mr. O'Malley simply says that he doesn't want it._

"Weird…" said Sonic, "better print this." Sonic printed the file and slipped quietly out of Cyborg's room, back to his own. When he was back on his bed, he read the files again, "what does this guy have to do with me?"

* * *

Starfire sat in the park, watching as Mustard ran around, chasing pigeons and barking loudly. It was two days after Jericho's death and she needed to get out of the Tower. Kid Flash and Jinx were still there since she had to heal from her wounds and Raven and Sonic were planning their first official date.

"Didn't you know that these parks are unsafe?" came a voice from behind her and Starfire suddenly felt a large hand clamp over her mouth and drag her backwards. She was slammed onto the ground and found herself under the foot of Slade.

"You!" cried Starfire, angrily, getting ready to fire her eye lasers.

"My dear, it would be unwise to attack me because when you do, I will cancel this deal that I am about to make with you," said Slade, "you saw what I did to the blonde brat, you heard the sound of a sword through his _neck_. Now imagine me doing that to your friends, your _Robin_."

"No! Please, no!" cried Starfire, tears flooding her face at the mention of these horrible mental images, "please…"

"Pathetic," said Slade, applying more pressure under his foot, "you are truly pathetic..."

* * *

Robin had looked all over the Tower to try and find Starfire. There was only her room to check next so he knocked and walked inside only to find a letter and her communicator on her bed.

He picked the letter up and read it before dropping it in horror and yelling out in rage. He slammed a fist into the wall and cried out again, but not because of the pain. Everyone rushed to find out what the problem was and wondered what could have happened when they saw their leader the way he was.

"Robin! Dude! What's wrong?" asked Beastboy and all Robin could do was point to the letter on the ground. Cyborg picked it up and they all read it.

_Dear friends_

_I am sorry to tell you this but I must go. I cannot stay with you any longer. I cannot tell you why, but know that under any other circumstances, I would never do this._

_My heart breaks every minute that I am away from you all. I am so sorry. But please know that I love you all dearly. You have become my family and I miss you all. We may have had some disagreements, yet I could always depend on you for anything. You have all shown me things that I have never been able to experience before and these past few years have been wonderful._

_I wish I had more time, so I could tell each and everyone of you how important you are to me. However, I cannot and I apologise, but there is one thing I must say._

_Robin, my darling__ Robin, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write because no words can describe my love for you. Doing this has been the hardest thing I have ever done and this is because I love you with all my heart. The past few months have been heavenly for me and I hope that they have been for you._

_Please do not forget about me, yet do not worry about me._

_Love_

_Starfire of Tameran._

"Dude…"

"Robin… is it true? Are you and Starfire…?" asked Cyborg but Robin just stood and marched out the door, "Robin?"

"I'm getting her back and there's nothing you can do to stop me," said Robin, "I'm getting her back. Nothing's gonna stand in my way, not when I love her this much." Robin made his way down to the garage, ready to search for Starfire, not knowing that by doing this, he was playing right into Slade's hands.

* * *

Moon Comix: please review so you can see what happened to Starfire!

Comix Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiss from the Rose Chapter 9: Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own

Moon Comix: Oh joy… no one's here with me… I feel so loved… No, I'm serious! Everyone's gone! Robin's out doing stuff, Starfire's running away and everyone else isn't even in this chapter!!!!! Except for Slade and another **guest** star!!!!!! I will warn you now; this person isn't from Teen Titans!!!!!!! Please know that I don't own anything in this chapter, such as Teen Titans or the show that the **guest** star is from… but I have this cookie… I borrowed it from Codename: Kids Next Door, though…

Enjoy!

* * *

Starfire flew in the cold night air, the wind caressing her cheeks and the clouds surrounding her like white, fluffy bouncers. This could have been relaxing under other circumstances but when your cheeks are stinging with tears, your heart is filled with grief and your head is telling you to turn back.

But Starfire knew she couldn't, she could never return after what she did. She practically betrayed her friends; she sold herself out to the enemy all because she couldn't save them. She had left the Titans. Forever.

The girl knew that she couldn't return to her home planet, they despise cowards and she would be ridiculed by all she knew there. At this thought, her sadness over-powered her and forced her down to the ground. She landed in the centre of a large, empty street and began to walk, rubbing her arms with her hands, even though she wasn't cold. Starfire didn't know where she was, nor did she care. All she knew was that she was an outcast from humanity and a deserter of her friends.

She spotted movement and saw three teenage boys walking out of an alleyway, two holding spray paint cans and the third grinning wildly.

"That was totally worth it!" said the grinning one, "how long do you reckon it'll take them to clean it up?"

Starfire walked over to them, "did you deface public property?" The boys just stared at her and laughed, "Please answer the question please!"

"Course we did!" yelled one of the ones with the cans, "what are you gonna do about it? You're just some chick!"

"I am no poultry!" yelled Starfire, angrily, "now I demand that you clean that up immediately!" The boys just laughed and threw the cans at her feet, paint spraying up onto her legs, covering them with red paint. Before she could react, they had run off and a policeman had come from the alley that the boys had defaced.

"You there! You think you could get away with graffiti while I'm on patrol?" yelled the police officer, scaring Starfire slightly. He walked right over to her and grabbed her wrist, "you're coming with me!"

"I believe you are mistaken!" said Starfire, successfully breaking out of his grip, "it was not me but those three boys!" She pointed around the corner and the police man gave her a weird look.

"Are you foreign or sommat?" said the policeman as he pushed past her, "Cause no one normal talks like that." Starfire watched as the man walked off and a single tear fell down her face. Why were people so mean? Were they like this before? They may have, but she was hidden from the mean people by the protection of her friends.

"No!" Starfire cried out at the thought of her friends. She couldn't think of them now; that would only want her to return.

And she could never return.

* * *

Robin rode through Jump City, weaving in and out of cars, cutting through openings in traffic and breaking almost all of the road laws. But he didn't care, he was on the most important mission he had ever faced: to get the love of his life back.

But the first thing was finding her. And that would be harder that he thought since she could fly and all he had was his R-Cycle and his R-Ski.

He had been searching for hours and hours, the only thing pushing him on was the letter that his love had written.

_And Robin, my darling Robin, this is the hardest__ letter I've ever had to write because no words can describe my love for you. Doing this has been the hardest thing I have ever done and this is because I love you with all my heart. The past few months have been heavenly for me and I hope that they have been for you._

I'm gonna find you, he thought, riding out of the city boundaries and heading towards where he thought New York would be, knowing that she would have gone to a large city. It's easier to get lost in a crowd in a place like New York than anywhere else.

Robin passed many trees and rocks before he came across a lonely petrol station and decided to fill up his bike. He approached the man inside to get his bike filled, "hey… uh, can you fill up a motor bike?"

"Yeah, no problem," said the man and the two walked out to the bike.

"Um… have you seen a tall girl with long, red hair around here?" asked Robin, hoping to get anything that may lead him to her.

"Sorry, mate," said the man, putting petrol into the bike, "not seen anyone like that… in fact, you're my first customer in about three days. Don't get many out here." He finished and Robin paid him, "thanks mate. See ya around."

"Thanks," said Robin as he drove off once more, looking for his missing love.

* * *

Starfire looked up from the seat that she was sitting in. She was currently at a café, hiding from what she really was, and looking at all who passed her. Since she had forgotten to bring money, Starfire hadn't bought anything and she was thirsty.

"And so I was talking to my mechanic the other day and he was telling me that my exhaust pipe was too small and I told him to put a bigger one on my car and he said 'y'all know that it will cost ya another few thousand bucks' and I'm like 'Dude! You've gotta be kidding me!'"

A man sitting at the table beside her was talking loudly on his mobile phone and this conversation he was having was saddening Starfire. The two people he was talking about sounded like Cyborg and Beastboy, it was the exact way they would have a conversation. The girl stood up, rubbed her arms even though she wasn't cold and walked away from the man who sounded like her two friends.

Starfire was walking down a long street lined with numerous shops and restaurants. Normally, she would have loved going in and out of the shops but not today, not when she was this miserable. In the middle of the street, there was a shop playing loud rock music. The song playing was one that Starfire had heard many times, 'Evolution' by Dark Reflections. It was one of Raven's favorite song and one that Raven liked to play in her room. Her eyes filled with tears again and she quickened her pace, not wanting the memories to haunt her. As she walked she saw a girl with short blond hair and a pair of ear phones in her ears, playing a small, imaginary guitar to the music only she could hear. This reminded Starfire of what Terra sometimes does in the Tower, to everyone else's amusement.

"Stop, stop, stop!" cried Starfire and she began running, as if the memories were someone chasing her. She stopped running near the end of the street and heard a busker playing a guitar on the ground as someone dropped a couple of coins in the guitar case in front of him. Starfire was reminded of Sonic playing guitar in his room.

"Fine! You have won!" she exclaimed out loud, earning some stares from the people around her as she dropped onto her knees. Tears were flowing freely now. Her head was filled with images of all of her friends, except for one. She stood up and walked, taking slow, heavy steps towards the end of the street and when she got there, Starfire looked up at a sign in front of her. It said 'Come and See the Circus in Gotham City!'

"Gotham! No! I cannot stay here," Starfire exclaimed and jumped into the air, flying away from the city.

At the instant Starfire took off, Robin zoomed around the corner towards the shops. He looked up and saw a streak in the air.

"Star!" he yelled, driving towards her figure. He sped up, avoided two cars and exited Gotham City, where he used to live. Robin knew he should have visited an old friend but it wasn't the time. Right now he was following Starfire right out of the city.

Atop a large building stood a single man, watching the boy on the motorbike.

"Good, Robin, fall into my trap. For when your friends realize what I've done, you shall be no more than dust."

* * *

Starfire landed in a snow covered valley surrounded by large mountains. She didn't know how far away from Gotham she was, she just knew that she had spent half an hour flying. She looked around the valley and spotted a small, cozy lodge with a sign out the front. As far as Starfire could tell, it was a lodge for hikers and skiers and she could find a bed in there, as it was getting late.

"You wanna room?" asked the man at the counter when Starfire walked in and the girl nodded, he grinned back, "you get the last one."

"I am thanking you but I haven't any money," said Starfire, shyly, but the man grinned at her again.

"That doesn't matter, from what I've heard, you're a hero, this one's on me," said the man and he handed her a key, "first room on the left."

Starfire thanked him again and walked into her room, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

* * *

Robin, however, didn't have the relaxing sleep that his girlfriend had. He had slept at the bottom of the mountain, leaning against his bike and wrapping his cape around him for warmth. It was a very cold night and Robin spent most of it shivering, thoughts of finding Starfire keeping him going.

When he awoke, he brushed some snow off of his cape and stood up, ready to continue his search. He looked around, took a deep breath and was thrown away from his bike as it exploded.

"What the…" yelled Robin as he saw the cause of the explosion. Two Slade Bots were standing on the mountain beside some snow mobiles. Robin noticed that these were no ordinary Slade Bots, they had different armor and their masks were bronze instead of silver, "bring it on!"

Robin jumped into the air and threw an explosive between the two robots. As the smoke cleared, Robin saw that it had done nothing to his enemies, unlike the usual Slade Bots. Robin drew his staff and ran towards the robots, grabbing his R-Ski as he passed it, just in case he had to escape. The robots were well prepared and pulled out the usual guns, shooting at him. Robin dodged the shots and leapt at them, attaching the R-Ski to his foot. He landed and kicked down, causing the boosters to activate and send him up the mountain, away from the Slade-Bots. Robin knew it was a futile effort to get away but he gave it a shot anyway. The boy knew that they could easily catch up to him but he thought that he could get about ten seconds head start with the advantage of surprise.

The sound of snow mobiles entered Robin's ears and he growled. He didn't even get ten seconds. Robin stared forward and bent down to gain more speed, the top of the mountain getting nearer and nearer. Shots erupted around him and he swerved to make sure he made the top of the mountain. He reached the top and kicked the snow to make sure he went over the edge to go down, the snow mobiles following.

Starfire thanked the man at the ski lodge and walked outside, smiling sadly. It was a lovely morning but she just couldn't get as happy as she should have. She began to walk away so she could take off but the man came running out to give her something she had forgotten.

Robin saw a flash of red hair at the bottom of the mountain and gasped. Starfire! He was so close! Suddenly, he heard a put-put sound and the booster stopped, he was now riding without a fuel pushing him.

"Damn it!" yelled Robin as the two Slade Bots came up beside him, shooting right in front of him. It was time for something risky. Robin launched himself into the air and twisted in the air, the edges of the R-Ski slamming into the faces of the Slade Bots, knocking them off of the snow mobiles. As he twisted, he unhooked himself from the R-Ski and let it fall to the ground, allowing him to land on one of the mobiles easily. He accelerated more and continued down the mountain, hoping to catch Starfire before she took off.

"Stay," muttered Robin, "please stay."

Starfire thanked the man for giving her the photograph she had forgotten and began to walk again, ready to take off. She heard a noise like a motor but ignored it, taking off from the snow. As she flew, she turned to look at the ski lodge one last time and saw someone on a snow mobile. She saw the person look up at her before turning quickly and flying away, tears coming down her face.

"Why, Robin, why do you follow me?" asked Starfire to herself before flying off more quickly.

"DAMN IT!!!" yelled Robin at the top of his lungs, getting on the snow mobile and staring up at where Starfire was two seconds before. Why couldn't luck shine on him for once? Robin closed his eyes, counted to ten and got back on the snow mobile, continuing over the mountain on the other side of the valley.

* * *

Robin sighed as he reached the bottom of the mountain on his stolen snow mobile, knowing that he now had to walk. And that would take a while. Robin began to take slow, annoyed steps away from where he had come so close, not feeling the cold, hoping that a car would drive past so he could hitch hike. He had walked no less than a hundred meters before an explosion erupted behind him. The two Slade Bots had come back.

"I'm gonna turn you into scrap!" yelled Robin as he pulled out his staff, running directly at them. They quickly pulled out a standard gun each and began shooting at him, all of them missing him by millimeters. He jumped into the air and slammed his staff down right in front of the robots, sending dust everywhere. The boy then crouched low and slashed it at their feet, knocking them both off of them.

Before they could recover, Robin, in a furious rage, pounded his fist into one of their heads, smashing off the mask it was wearing. He punched again and again until the face was completely destroyed, beyond repair. The boy then turned to his other opponent and threw an electrical disk its way, since it was on its feet. It hit the robot in the chest, causing it to short circuit and fall to the ground, defeated.

The boy started to breathe heavily, as if it was a big task, and began walking once more. Always hoping for a car to pass him.

* * *

Starfire sat on the roof of a tall building, sobbing. She didn't ask Robin to follow her, she did the opposite, but still he persisted. Why couldn't he realize what she was going through?

"He followed you," came a cold voice from behind her and she gasped, turning around to see Slade standing there, rather menacing.

"Go away!" said Starfire, her eyes glowing bright green, "leave me now!"

"We had a deal," said Slade, taking a step towards her, "the deal was that you would never see them again."

"I did not ask him to follow!" yelled Starfire, floating up into the air, "I did not break our agreement! You shall not harm them!" Slade took another step towards her and she fired a starbolt at his feet, causing him to jump back, "you shall not harm them!"

"Dear child, you cannot tell me what to do, only master may do that…" said Slade as he ran to the opposite edge of the building and jumped off. Starfire had half a mind to run over and see what had happened but thought against it.

She turned around and gasped. Robin was getting off of a pick up truck a few streets over. Starfire turned again and flew off, leaving this new city for another, wondering when the chase would end.

* * *

Robin walked into a bar, purely because he wanted a drink. There were some café's around but it just seemed right for him to walk into a bar where he would most definitely either get into a fight or get thrown out… or both. He was in that kind of mood. The bartender looked up as he walked in; staring at him inquisitively, but Robin just took a seat at one end of the bar.

The bar was small with a tabletop right in front of the bar and there were five tables scattered around the edges of the room. In the middle of the floor was a pool table where two people were playing each other.

At the centre seat of the bar, there was a man sitting with his head hunched over a large beer. He had short, almost dark blue hair with two bangs falling over his face. His somewhat square face was covered in stubble and he had a bored look over it. The man wore a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled past his elbows and a pair of blue jeans.

"Gimme water," said Robin, rather rudely, as the bartender approached him.

"You're that Robin guy, aren't ya! Hero or not, you can't come in here," said the bartender, "you're underage, aren't ya! So get out before I call the cops!"

"I could take them on," said Robin, angrily, "just try me!"

"The kid's with me," said the man at the centre of the bar, causing the two to stare at him, "he's fine." The bartender rolled his eyes and went to get Robin his water. Minutes later, the bartender had come back with a small glass of water and placed it in front of Robin. Robin stared at the man as he drained his beer and demanded another. The man looked over at Robin, noticing him staring, "what do you want, kid?"

"Nothing," said Robin, turning to his water and taking a tiny sip. The man looked away and started his new beer. The two men playing pool finished and left the bar, leaving the place as silent as a graveyard.

"Kid," said the man, getting up from his seat and walking over to Robin, "pool, now."

"What?" asked Robin, not sure what he meant.

"There's a pool table, there are two people who can play," said the man, sarcastically, "put two and two together. Now come on, I'll pay." The man walked over to the table but Robin hadn't budged, "I'm not gonna hurt ya, just gonna play ya at pool."

"Fine," said Robin, draining his water and walking over, taking the cue from the man, "I'm Robin by the way."

"Logan," said the man, setting up the balls, "I suppose you know how to play?"

"Yeah, I know," said Robin, placing the cue ball on the table and breaking the triangle of balls that Logan had just finished setting up. The shot broke the triangle completely yet no ball fell into the pockets.

"Nice break," said Logan as he sunk a ball with obvious skill. He missed the second shot and let Robin have his shot before saying, "you have a problem."

"How would you know?" asked Robin as he sunk a ball, evening the score, "you barely know me."

"You have that… scent," said Logan, missing another shot, "damn it. So, are you gonna tell me your problem?"

"Why would I?" asked Robin as he sunk another ball and took another shot, where he pocketed the cue ball, "damn. I barely know you."

"You could tell me because I would listen," said Logan, pocketing two more balls and missing the third shot, "and because you're in a bar, this is the one place you can share your problems without feeling too bad."

"So, if I asked you, you would share your problems with me?" asked Robin as his missed his shot.

"Yeah," said Logan, "if you want, I could go first."

"Fine," said Robin as he watched Logan pocket another ball, "go ahead."

"I'm looking for someone," said Logan, "he's taller than you and has shoulder length hair. Speaks with an accent. He… left the mansion that we live in, he's at a school for the gifted and talented. So I was sent to find him. The problem is, I'm the reason he left, we had a fight and he got annoyed. And I can't find him."

"Oh… that's a problem," said Robin as he pocketed another ball, leaving 7 balls and the black ball, "is it my turn?"

"Yeah," said Logan as he missed his next shot.

"Don't like multitasking," said Robin as he missed his next shot.

"Fine, I'll finish up," said Logan as he sunk every ball in turn, leaving the black until last, "that's game, kid, now start talking." The two walked back over to the bar and Robin realized that Logan wasn't that much taller than him. Logan got another beer and water for Robin and he began drinking.

"Okay… there's this girl," said Robin as Logan chuckled, "what?"

"You have no idea how many times I've heard those words in a bar," said Logan, "keep talking."

"Yeah, so there's this girl and… I love her… and she loves me," said Robin, drinking, "but… you wouldn't understand, you don't know what I have to go through."

"Kid, you don't know anything about going through troubling times," said Logan, draining his beer and demanding another one, "do you want me to list what I've gone through?"

"Sure, if you want," said Robin, "I need something stronger."

"Another beer, thanks," said Logan, causing Robin to panic.

"I'm underage!" said Robin, "although…"

"I was joking," said Logan, "change that to a Coke." The bartender brought over a beer and a Coke, Robin thanking him, "it's on me. Now, where was I?"

"You were telling me what you've gone through," said Robin, sipping his Coke.

"Right, I was in the Second World War," began Logan, "then I was taken by some freak scientists and was forced to be a test subject for them and since they did that, I lost a hell of a lot of my memories. I wondered around Canada in the wild for a while before I was found by some guys that locked me in a cage and forced to fight bears, then I was found by a good friend of mine and I fought against multiple people tryin' to take over the freakin' world and then beat one of the most dangerous people in the universe and to make matters worse, I'm living with around two dozen teenagers who make it their lives work to drive me crazy. Troubling enough for ya?"

There were a few minutes of silence before Robin asked, "how were you in World War Two? You're only thirty! Maybe thirty five!"

"Kid, I have no idea how old I am," said Logan, "all I know is that I was in it. So, are you gonna tell me your problems or am I gonna have to leave?"

"Fine… there's this guy who's my… I dunno… nemesis, I guess," said Robin, realizing how silly it sounded saying the word 'nemesis' to a complete stranger in a bar, "and he just recently killed one of my friends and tried to kill another one. So then he finds the girl I like and blackmails her to leave my team and never come back. Now I'm out looking for her and I have no idea where I'm gonna find her. I… I just need her back… before something happens to her…"

Logan sat silently for a moment, staring at the back wall of the bar before he began to chuckle, which soon turned into a full laugh. This ticked Robin off a lot. The bartender looked over at him and stared, not approving of this display of emotion.

"Thanks," said Robin, bitterly, "I'm going."

"No, wait kid," said Logan, "it's just that it sounds so… strange. I don't know many teenagers that have gone through that."

"Tell me about it," said Robin, finishing his Coke and pushing it away from him, "and…"

"There's something else, ain't there?" asked Logan, staring intently at Robin, "something else is bothering you. What is it?"

"I just… I have issues."

"Anger issues?"

"How the hell did you know?" asked Robin, astounded at how well this man, this complete stranger, could read him.

"I have 'em too."

"It's just that… I want to kill him," said Robin, speaking the words that had bounced in his head for a long time, "I want to kill him. I want him to die and I want to be the one who does it."

There was a few minutes of silence in which the bartender moved closer, as if he wanted to hear the conversation better.

"I'm waiting for the 'but', kid," said Logan, "and I can tell that it's a pretty big one."

"I… I… I don't think I can…" said Robin, "I don't think I have it in me to… to actually… _kill_. I don't know… what I'd do… after I do it. Would I be able to even live…?"

"Stop right there, bub," said Logan, "don't even go there. Now I'm not one for giving advice so listen carefully. You do what you can. You never do what you can't do so only do what you actually can. And _never_ think about an early end. Never think about it because you never know what's going to happen tomorrow, or the day after or ten years from now! So _never_ think about an early end."

Robin sat in silence, taking all this new information in. When he had finally understood, he stood up, "I better go find her, thanks for the drink." Robin walked over towards the door when Logan spoke again.

"I hope you find your girl," said Logan, causing Robin to stop, "it sounds like you would do anything for her."

"Yeah," said Robin, after ten seconds of waiting, "yeah I would. Goodbye Logan."

"See ya around, kid," said Logan. After Robin had left, Logan drained his beer and paid for the many, many drinks he had had. He walked out of the bar and spotted Robin walking down the street. Logan watched as he left and then, instinctively, looked up. On top of a building was a tall, armor clad man, wearing a mask.

"That kid's in for a rough night…" muttered Logan, jumping on his motorbike and riding off, leaving the bar, the armor clad man and Robin behind.

* * *

Starfire landed on a tall building, probably about thirty stories high, and began to sob, not being able to contain it any longer. She cried for her predicament. She cried for her friends and what they would be going through. She cried for her pets that she had abandoned. She cried for Robin who wouldn't be able to let go. She cried herself for leaving in the first place.

Since she was crying, she didn't hear anything around her. She didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her or the light breathing that issued from the person's mouth. Starfire did feel the hand clamping down on her shoulder and gasped loudly, flying into the air and arming herself with starbolts.

Slade stared at her, his eye wide, and his breathing had become heavier and more violent. He shook his head and reached behind him, grabbing something from his belt.

"You didn't obey me, girl," said Slade, coldly and like a maniac, "and now they must die and you must watch."

"Never!" cried Starfire, tears still streaming down her face, "I shall never listen to you any more! You do not scare me!"

"Girl, I shall break your arms and your legs and hold your face to their dead heads," hissed Slade, taking a step closer and extending his bo staff, "and then all of the Titans will be dead and I will be the only one left… and my master will be back… back…"

"Master?" asked Starfire but she felt a hand clamp around her foot and pull her down to the roof top. She cried in pain as she hit the ground but she fired her eye beams into Slade's face, throwing him backwards. She stood up and fired more bolts at her enemy, earning groans from Slade. Starfire forgot all about the fact that she was crying mere seconds ago and was now filled with rage.

"YOU SHALL NEVER BE VICTORIOUS!!!!" screamed Starfire, ramming Slade with her shoulder, causing him to groan in pain again, "YOU SHALL NEVER CAUSE FEAR IN ME AGAIN!!!!!"

"I suppose you're right!" said Slade, driving his fist into her stomach; "I will never fill you with fear again because I am going to kill you where you stand!!!!" He then wrapped a hand around her neck and threw her onto the ground, pining her.

"Let me go!" screamed Starfire as Slade slowly drew a long, blood stained sword from its sheath, "what are you doing?"

"I stabbed that blonde boy through the neck with this blade…" said Slade, like a maniac, "it is fitting that you die the same way." He raised the blade above Starfire's tender neck, opening a gap between his fingers wide enough for the sword to slide through, "pray that you meet my master when you die… tell him that I will be bringing him back soon… my master…" His hand tensed up around the sword handle and took three deep breaths.

The sword began to fall extremely quickly and Starfire closed her eyes, expecting death. But it never came. All that came was a loud groan in pain from Slade and a cry of triumph from someone else. Slade's hand was no longer on her neck so Starfire opened her eyes to see a very different glove held out to her.

"Star…" said Robin, "are you okay?"

Starfire stared into Robin's eyes, tears appearing in her own, before throwing herself into her boyfriend's embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. Robin simply hugged her back, stroking her long hair. They didn't need words, they only needed each other.

"Hello…? Darkening…? My old friend!" cried Slade from behind them, causing the two to jump apart. They watched the man as he forced himself up onto his feet and stared at the sky, his arms raised, "I… I wish to talk with you again..." He grabbed his head in pain and dropped to his knees, suddenly screaming out in pain, "NO! I… won't… not… servant… you… seed…. Argh!" He threw himself on his back, writhing and twisting in pain.

"Robin… what is wrong?" asked Starfire, staring at the man with a horrific look on her face, "why does he act so?"

"I don't know, Star…" said Robin, turning to her, "come on… we need to get back to the Tower…"

"Robin…" said Starfire, smiling for the first time since she met Slade in that park, "let us return." They turned their backs on Slade and walked towards the edge of the building, ready to leave. Robin then shouted out in pain as something large and hard collided with his back.

Slade, obviously over whatever was causing him pain, had thrown himself at Robin, "no… the master… my master!" He held the sword to stab Robin with it but Starfire fired at him, throwing him onto his back again. Robin leapt off of the surface of the roof and threw himself at Slade.

"Robin! NO!"

Robin didn't listen to his girlfriend, anger running through his veins. He punched Slade in the face, kneed him in the stomach and grabbed the sides of Slade's face to stare into the only eye visible. Robin's eyes widened at the sight of Slade's eye, it was blood shot and the pupil had become a deep, blood red which was familiar to him somehow.

Slade took this chance to throw him off and pick up the sword which had been separated from him, charging at Robin, "die… and join… the master…"

Slade lunged sloppily at Robin, who ducked and drove a fist into Slade's chest, causing the man to cry out in pain. Robin then brought his knee up into Slade's stomach and elbowed him in the back, forcing the man down.

Starfire watched as Robin held Slade's hands together and placed a set of handcuffs he retrieved from his belt around the wrists.

Robin lifted Slade's body off of the ground and forced it towards the edge of the building. It was a long drop down, Robin knew that much. The boy then positioned his enemy as if to give him a look of the view and then did something that he never knew he was capable of. He pulled out a weapon, he wasn't sure which, all he knew was it had a sharp edge, and he drove it into Slade's back. A warm substance touched Robin's hand, even through the glove, and he felt it trickle off and stain the roof top.

He let go and Slade's body fell as if he were a puppet with his strings just cut.

Robin didn't look down; he simply stared forward and completely ignored the thud and obvious crack of Slade hitting the ground. He would be found soon but by then Robin would be somewhere else.

Or would he… Robin closed his eyes below his mask and began to shake slightly. He couldn't control it. He had just done what he had been thinking about doing for years. Finally… killing Slade, killing the most persistent maniac that Robin had ever encountered, finally ending the nightmare.

But would that bring about new nightmares? Would he be forever haunted by that single, bloodshot red eye? Would he forever force the sharp weapon into the skin? Would he forever feel Slade slipping from his fingers and going over the edge? Would he forever wish to follow him?

"Robin!" cried Starfire, flying over to him, placing her hands on Robin's shoulders, "what have you done? Are you no better than he is? You may have killed him! And no one wishes to kill, not even you!"

Robin looked at Starfire, sadness written across his face, "I know… I just had to… I don't know if he's dead or if he's unconscious… all I know that if I look over that edge at what I've just done… I might have to follow him."

"DO NOT SAY THAT!!!!" yelled Starfire, shaking him fiercely, "you will never think that again, do you understand?" He said nothing, he did nothing. He simply stood there with a look on his face that she had never seen before. "Do you understand?"

"I thought I could do it… I thought I could kill Slade… but I'm not…" and then Robin sank to his knees, tears escaping the mask that contained his eyes. There was nothing Starfire could do but go down to his level and wrap her arms around him.

"Please do not weep…" whispered Starfire, "I am here… we do not need to return to the Tower immediately. We can do what we wish."

Robin wiped his nose with his glove and looked at Starfire, "I wish to take you…" he sniffed, "to take you around the world… I wish to show you anything you want. That… that's what I wish." And he kissed her, passionately, so passionately that she had to place her hand down to keep herself from hitting the ground. She smiled weakly and kissed him back.

Robin knew that he would have nightmares. He knew that he would forever be haunted by the single, bloodshot, red eye. He knew that he would forever force the sharp weapon into Slade's skin. He knew he would forever feel Slade slipping from his fingers and going over the edge. But he knew he would never wish to follow him.

Because he knew someone would always catch him as he fell.

* * *

Moon Comix: Wow… I love this chapter, I have no idea why, I just love it. Maybe it's the fact that Logan from X-Men Evolution is in it… maybe it's the fact that its about something that I found challenging to write… maybe it's the fact that it took me a year to write this single chapter… who knows? What I do know is that I would love it if you reviewed this chapter… please do… For then I shall know that the year it took to write this was well spent.

Comix Out


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Kiss From The Rose Chapter 10: Father And Son

Moon Comix: Back by… invitation only… Terra and Raven!!!

Raven: Something's different… did you redecorate?

Moon Comix: I was so angry I _had_ to redecorate

Terra: I sense a force… one that I have not felt for a long time… is it lavender?

Moon Comix: No

Terra: Oh… well, you want me do to the disclaimer, don't you?

Moon Comix: If you could

Raven: I seriously don't know why I'm here… I could just melt right now and no one would notice

Terra: Comix doesn't own Teen Titans or anything else that is copyrighted by anyone but himself

Moon Comix: Thank you very much, Terra, have a sugar cube

Raven: I'm melting here

Terra: Yay! Sugar cube!

Enjoy!

* * *

Raven was sleeping quiet peacefully that night when she was awoken by a beeping. She turned over and tried to ignore it, but it was rather consistent and eventually she sat up in her bed, furious with the beeping. Raven walked out of her room, following the sound of the beeping, and it led her to a door with 'Sonic' written on the front.

"Of course," said Raven, sighing. She knocked on the door to get the boy's attention but to no avail. She knocked three more times before blasting the door down with her mind. The only sounds that reached Raven's ears weren't Sonic's cried of alarm, it was just a loud snore and the continued beeping.

"I am going to kill him," said Raven as she walked into the room and stood beside Sonic's sleeping form. She punched him lightly on the shoulder but he still slept. Raven gave up trying to wake him up and looked for the location of the beeping, which was his computer. The girl sat down at the computer and clicked on a flashing icon which opened up Sonic's email account. There was a new message classified under 'Important' and she clicked on it, cursing herself for doing it. She should know better than to snoop around in Sonic's email account. Then again… he wasn't waking up… Raven began to read the email and by the time she had read the very short email, she was shocked, even more shocked than when Beastboy was told that WWE was fake.

"Sonic! Get up _now_!" she hissed as she shook him roughly, causing him to wake up.

"Rae! What are you doing in here?" said Sonic rubbing his eyes, "and why is my door on the ground?"

"That doesn't matter!" she said, "read this!" She dragged him over to his computer and pointed at the screen. Minutes later, the two of them were down in the garage, starting up Sonic's car. The email remained on the screen.

_Come to the cave now. I have something that may interest you._

_The location of your father._

_Benedict._

* * *

"Benedict?" yelled Sonic at the top of his voice, causing the cave to vibrate slightly and Raven to grab his arm, "oh… sorry… come out!"

"Good, you got the email," came Benedict's voice, "your father has tried to hide himself from the world, ashamed of what happened all those years ago. That is why you didn't find his address."

"What?" asked Sonic but Benedict ignored him.

"After I tell you his name, you will go back to your Tower and on your bed will be the address and the way to his house from the closest main city," said Benedict, still hidden by darkness, "you will wait three days before going to see him. Understood?"

"Why three days?" asked Raven, wondering what Benedict's deal was, "why not now?"

"It will take you three days to find the city," said Benedict, coldly. For some reason, Raven knew that he was glaring at her, with piercing eyes. Then something suddenly flashed in front of her eyes, a vision that vanished into nothingness almost as soon as it had come. A heavily armored man, familiar some how, lying ridged on the floor, a dark aura around him. A second one flashed, followed by a third. The second was of another armored man being pinned to the wall by a man in a long coat and the third was a large, glowing machine with a young boy standing beside it, horrified.

Before Raven could react, Benedict was saying, "Now… are you ready to hear the name of your father?"

"Y… yeah!" Sonic called back, unsure. He was shaking slightly beside Raven, but she tightened her grip on him. Sonic stopped shaking and looked in the direction of Benedict's voice.

"I told you of him before. Your father's name is Cole O'Malley." There was a slight chuckle and distant footsteps before it disappeared.

Raven placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder, "come on, Sonic, come on."

"His kid was killed…" Sonic muttered, "it said his kid was killed…"

"Sonic, come on," Raven pulled his arm lightly, trying to get him to move, "you should go sleep."

"Why didn't he tell me before?" asked Sonic, quietly, "when he told me about him the first time?"

"Because he's… I don't know," said Raven, "it shows that he isn't as helpful as you think he is."

* * *

That morning, Sonic woke up with a headache. He didn't know why, maybe it was his body telling him that this was too much of a shock for him, but he forced himself out of bed and to his wardrobe to get dressed.

His ears picked up three voices downstairs, one was his girlfriend's and the other two he hadn't heard for a while.

"Robin! Starfire!" yelled Sonic from his bedroom, two floors up from the lounge, and he burst out of his room and ran down at breakneck speed, bursting into the lounge, "you're back!"

The sound master ran up two the two new arrivals and got them both in a large hug, causing the two to laugh and Raven to chuckle.

"If that's how you greet friends, I can't wait to see how you greet me," said Raven as she sipped her tea.

"Like this," said Sonic, taking the tea from her and kissing her. They broke apart and Sonic grinned, "Satisfied?" He then turned to Robin and Starfire, "so how are you? We haven't seen you in ages!"

"We needed a break and we got one," said Robin, "and yes, we are officially together."

"Pay up," said Raven and Sonic groaned. Starfire questioned this while Robin glared at Sonic. Or… at least Sonic thought he was being glared at, he couldn't tell with that mask in the way.

"So… what did you do?" asked Sonic after Raven checked that all the money was there.

"We journeyed to a wonderful place covered with snow!" said Starfire, excitedly, "and then we flew to Paris and sat on top of the Tower called Eiffel and then we went to the bright Tokyo!"

"And what did you do after that?" said Sonic to Robin, suggestively, earning a swift punch in the arm, "it was worth it!"

"Good morning," said Terra as she came down the stairs into the lounge, "how's people?"

"We're good," said Robin, getting Terra's attention for the first time.

"Hey! You're back!" yelled Terra and ran over to hug her friends, "that's cool! Now you can boss us around again!"

"It's why I'm here," said Robin as Terra hugged Starfire.

"Starfire, Mustard needs to be walked today and Silkie has eaten part of Robin's bed," informed Raven.

"Awww damn it!" yelled Robin and he ran towards the bedrooms.

"Ah, I can imagine it now," said Sonic, "the sweet pitter patter of human/alien children all around the Tower."

"Don't push it!" yelled Robin from the other side of the door, causing Sonic to snort with laughter. The next half hour involved everyone going crazy over the fact that Robin and Starfire were back. Cyborg and Beastboy of course made jokes while Jinx and Kid Flash asked about their time together.

"Does this feel like they're coming back from their honeymoon to you?" asked Sonic in a whisper to Terra, who had to stuff a fist in her mouth to stop her self from laughing.

"Anyway," said Robin, "how's the situation been here? Not too much trouble?"

"Nah, we got rid of the dealers," said Cyborg, "and you're lucky because it's WAFFLE DAY!!!!" Sonic, Beastboy and Terra cheered as Cyborg continued, "yes sir, its Waffle Day and you all know what that means!"

"It's the day where we eat nothing but waffles. My heart is filling with unbridled joy," said Raven, dryly, "as long as I don't have to cook them, I'm fine."

"No problem! I've got it!" yelled Cyborg and he literally jumped the kitchen counter to reach his waffle iron. The rest of the morning was basically Cyborg just cooking lots of waffles and everyone eating them, except for Terra, who devoured them.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" said Beastboy, who's hand was shaking, "I've had seven waffles… but I can't stop eating them," his hand holding the fork was edging closer and closer towards the stack of waffles, "stop… stop!"

After what could only be described as the 'Waffle Breakfast Massacre', the re-united team sat around the couch to watch some TV. Cyborg was sitting at one end with Jinx beside him, Kid Flash at their feet, beside Jinx was Terra and Beastboy, his arm wrapped around her and in the center of the couch was Starfire and Robin and Sonic and Raven sat at the other end.

"Do you know this is the first time we've ever done this?" asked Cyborg, calmly, as Robin flicked through the channels, "the first time all nine of us have just sat down to watch TV."

When Cyborg looked back over this, he was glad that they got to do it because the next few days would completely tear the team apart.

* * *

Violet was walking down an alley way to get to where ever she was going quicker. She had no home besides the streets and she didn't need anyone to get through life.

She was seventeen and had a cold attitude towards everyone and anyone who came close to her. Unlike other people on the streets, she had good, new clothes that she had stolen from a shop window.

Violet got halfway down the alley way when she heard a sound. It was a swishing of a cloak or a long jacket. She turned around to see if anyone was following her to find the alley was empty. The girl continued on her way. It's the sad fact that people never look up when they hear something. Because if she did, it might have saved her.

All Violet heard before it all went black was soft footsteps on the ground behind her and the last thing she felt was two fangs piercing her neck.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a stone floor in a dark room. Someone else was in the room with her but she didn't know who it was.

"Ah, you're up," said the person, "I hope you are ready for your task."

"I am…" said the girl, "what is it?"

"You are currently a spirit," they said, "You have no true form. To gain a true form, you must use the gift I gave you on my enemies."

"Who are they?" asked the girl, "I shall kill them for you."

"Oh, no, my dear," said the person, "with the help of your gift, the Teen Titans will kill themselves."

* * *

"You guys are gonna be back in time, right?" said Cyborg, "it won't be the same without you guys there!"

"Don't worry, we'll be here," said Kid Flash, "it's not as if it takes too much time."

"Alright, bye guys!" said Jinx, waving, "stay out of trouble while we're gone!" And with that, Kid Flash took Jinx's other hand and they were gone in an instant, with the others watching the small red, yellow and purple flash zip up the road and into the city.

"And then there were seven," said Cyborg, "movie night tonight?"

"Can we watch something _other_ than horror, this time?" asked Robin, "if I have to see any more small intestines, I think I'm gonna pass."

"How about a comedy night?" asked Sonic in a curiously soft voice, "you know, just laugh a lot?"

Raven studied Sonic as they walked up to the lounge, "you okay?"

"No," said Sonic, quietly so no one else could hear him, "I'm seeing O'Malley tomorrow, never thought I'd meet my…" he took a breath, "could you… come with me? For… moral support?"

"Of course," said Raven, quickly, "when do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Sonic, "before everyone goes."

"I must say Benedict has good timing," said Raven, with a small smile, "I really don't want to have to go through _that_."

* * *

'That' was, of course, Christmas Shopping.

"No! Don't make me go!" said Beastboy as everyone had a grab of his legs and were trying to yank him out of his room. Beastboy had grabbed onto the edge of his door to stop them taking him. Everyone seemed like they were stretching his legs about twice their length and eventually gave up. "Yes! Victory is mine!"

"Alright," said Terra, ducking under his arms so she was facing him, "everyone grab him again." Everyone picked up a leg and began pulling while Terra pecked him on the cheek.

"You are diabolical!" yelled Beastboy as he was torn from his room, the kiss embarrassing him and turning him to jelly at the same time.

"Well, you five have a good time and keep the check under a few thousand dollars," said Sonic as they were all in cars, he and Raven were in his car while the others were in the T-Car, "let's ride Raven!"

He backed out of the garage and drove off of the island, humming as he went to the music that was playing on his radio. After minutes of silence, Raven thought that she should say something.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked, Sonic not taking his eyes off the road, "are you feeling better than yesterday?"

"Yeah, yeah!" her boyfriend said, more upbeat that he was actually feeling. He wasn't really prepared for this, and who could blame him?

* * *

"See, this isn't so bad," said Robin as he, Starfire, Terra, Cyborg and a moaning Beastboy walked into the shopping mall.

"Dude, we just stepped into the foyer!" exclaimed Beastboy, looking around wildly, "who knows what's in here?"

"What, are you expecting Mad Mod to jump out from behind a shopping cart?" chuckled Cyborg as he grabbed Beastboy by the back of his costume and threw him forwards, Robin trying not to laugh at this.

"That would cause this joyous visit the become un-joyous!" cried Starfire, now looking around, defensively, "and that is not inside the Christmas Spirit!"

"He was joking, Star," said Terra, now walking forward to join Beastboy, "come on! I know where to find Sonic's present!"

They all followed Terra and Beastboy towards a music store. Unsurprisingly, everyone had wanted to get there first so they could get him a musical present. After an interesting scuffle, Beastboy had gotten to the front of the cue first with a book of The Who music causing the rest of the team to moan and put their music books back.

"I call the book store!" said Robin and he ran out of the music store, everyone else running after him, trying to get Raven a book for Christmas.

Beastboy, who was still paying for his present, moaned, "see! This is what I don't like about Christmas shopping!!!"

* * *

"So then the pig says to the horse…" said Sonic in an unnaturally loud way.

"Sonic," said Raven, "can you just talk instead of rattling off Beastboy's entire stand up routine…"

"What? These jokes are my finest!" said Sonic, still in the unnatural voice, "how dare you insult them!"

"Sonic…"

"Okay, okay…" sighed Sonic, staring out at the dusty, bland road, "it's just that… it's weird, you know? Meeting my fa… my…" he sighed loudly, "you know… it's kinda hard to let it sink in."

"You want to know hard?" asked Raven, quietly, "try having a dad who destroyed the world… that's a major bummer."

"Is it just me or do our problems sound really soap-opera-ish?" asked Sonic, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"Sonic, we're superheroes," said Raven, smiling at him, "of course it does. Our lives aren't supposed to be realistic."

"Damn us and our cliches!" Sonic laughed, and Raven was glad to hear that it was natural. He turned up the music and sped up, "come on, lets go."

* * *

"Well… did we get everything?" asked Robin as they stood in the food court, all of them holding a couple of bags (Starfire was holding seven).

"Yep, I've got the best presents!" said Beastboy, grinning wildly, "you guys are gonna be so impressed with the presents I got you!"

"I hope it's better than the soda you got us last year," said Cyborg, laughing

"Or the hug the year before that…"

"I mean, if that wasn't last minute shopping, I don't know…" Cyborg trailed off suddenly, looking off in the direction of the foyer, "oh no… not now…"

"What is it?" asked Robin, curious and cautious at his friend's tone.

"Code F…"

"Oh crap!" yelled Beastboy, shoving his shopping into Terra's hands, "we'll see you guys at the tower!" And with that, Beastboy sprinted off into the distance. Robin and Cyborg also shoved their bags into the female members of the Titan's hands.

"What's Code F?" asked Terra and the ground under her began to rumble for some strange reason.

"Fan girls!" called back Cyborg, "I'd get out of the way!"

Terra and Starfire soon found why. At least a hundred crazy fan girls were running in the direction that the boys had run off to, all of them screaming for their individual Titan.

"Robin! Get Robin!"

"I want some of Beastboy's hair!"

"Cyborg! Will you go out with me?"

Robin and Cyborg had easily caught up with Beastboy, who was now sweating unnecessarily.

"You know…" panted Robin, even though he shouldn't be tired, "we've faced beings… that could have destroyed the universe… but we're terrified of some fan girls…"

"Difference… in… power," stammered Beastboy as Cyborg risked a look back.

"PICK UP THE PACE!!!!" said Cyborg and began to run faster. Robin and Beastboy looked back too and their eyes practically popped out of their eyes.

"They're getting faster!!!!" yelled Robin and caught up with Cyborg, leaving Beastboy behind. Suddenly, there was a yell from Beastboy as something caught his feet and brought him to the ground. Robin swiveled to see him, "Beastboy!"

"Dude! Save yourselves!" cried Beastboy as the group of girls got closer and closer, "tell Terra I love her!" And then they swarmed around him, Robin taking off after Cyborg.

"I got his shoe!"

"I got his shirt!"

"I HAVE HIS HAIR!!!!"

* * *

He opened his eyes in a dimly lit room. He was tied to a chair and couldn't move his hands, luckily he wasn't gagged.

"Dude… someone get the license plate of that truck convoy?"

"Clever," said a voice in the room, "making jokes in the face of danger."

"That's what I do…"

"Well from now on, you'll be doing what I say and nothing else, do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, whoever you are, but I already do that with my girlfriend," he said, wondering why he couldn't get loose.

"Oh well, you'll be doing that with me now," said the voice and a girl his age stepped in front of him, pressing her lips to his in a kiss.

* * *

"Here we are…" said Sonic, driving into a small road with a large apartment building at the end of it, "it should be in there." They had arrived at the city where Cole O'Malley lived and had successfully found the road where he lived.

"Sonic… are you sure about this?" asked Raven, "you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Rae… all I want to do is find out how the hell I ended up with Darkening," snapped Sonic without meaning to, "just… let me do this… please…"

Raven sighed and stared into her boyfriend's eyes, "okay. I'll stay here with the car." Sonic parked right in front of the building, "go meet your dad."

"Raven," said Sonic, "please don't call him that… he's just Cole O'Malley to me at the moment." Raven tried to smile but she couldn't really do it. "Okay… here I go."

"Good luck…" said Raven, cautiously as he stepped out of his car and walked towards the building. As he walked off, Raven couldn't help but think how mature he looked, very different from when he hung out with Beastboy. A very different man from the one who winged about not telling Cyborg that he had kicked their butts. She couldn't help but think that _this_ side of Sonic was the reason she loved him.

And then it hit her… she loved him. She actually loved Sonic. The person who she despised when she first met him was now the person she was in love with. Strange how much like a soap opera life can be.

* * *

"Those damn fan girls!!!" yelled Terra, slamming her fist on the kitchen table, "they've kidnapped him! It's been hours since they took him! Usually he gets rid of them after a few minutes!" She glared at Robin and Cyborg as if it were their fault, "if you two weren't so scared of a few girls we could be out looking for them!!!"

"Hey! You don't know what we go through!" exclaimed Robin, "you don't have fan-girls! You only have fan-guys who don't group together and plot different ways to catch you and take all of your stuff and things like that! All they do is stare from a distance and then after about half an hour of contemplating they come over, get rejected and then go back to their friends and claim that they made out with you or something!"

"How do you know that?" asked Terra, now intrigued.

"I… um… I…" stammered Robin before Cyborg sighed loudly.

"He was a fan-guy once," explained Cyborg, causing Starfire and Terra to giggle and laugh respectively, "before he met Batman. One time he met Won…"

"Can we not talk about this?" asked Robin, nervously, "shouldn't we concentrate on finding Beastboy?"

"No, need dudes!" exclaimed a voice from the door and they all turned to see Beastboy holding up a girl that they didn't recognize, "I'm back! Did you dudes miss me?"

"Beastboy!" cried Terra, running over to him and hugging him tightly. Cyborg and Robin went over to the girl and helped her stand up. She was almost unconscious and was breathing very heavily. She was bruised and cut all over with dirt all over her face and hands. This girl had shoulder length green hair which covered her ears and on her forehead was a small tattoo of three dots arranged in a triangle, these were green too. She wore a short, leather jacket over a green T-shirt and green pants. Her eyes were a burning shade of green and she wore a perfume that Robin found extremely enticing.

"What happened to you, friend?" asked Starfire, looking from the green-skinned boy to the green-haired girl, "and who is this new person?"

"Dude! You will never believe it! I was taken down by those fan-girl dudes and they tried to get my shoes and stuff but I got rid of them. Then, when I was walking back, I found these three dudes beating up this girl and I scared off the dudes and rescued her," said Beastboy as Robin and Cyborg laid her on the couch, "dudes! Get her to the infirmary! Quickly, dudes!" Robin and Cyborg lifted the girl off the couch and carried her to the infirmary.

About an hour later, Cyborg walked out of the infirmary smiling, "well, she's fine now. I don't know what those guys did to her, but now she's gonna be fine."

"Dude! That's awesome!" exclaimed Beastboy, "hey, Robin, dude! Do you think we should take turns in looking after her?"

"Um… yeah, why not?" asked Robin.

"Cool! Dude, why don't you look after her first? Is that okay, dude?" asked Beastboy before grinning, giving the thumbs up and walking away. Terra shrugged and ran after her boyfriend, muttering something to herself.

"Well, if Robin is caring for our guest, I shall play with my Mustard and my Silkie!" said Starfire, smiling and walking through to the lounge, Cyborg following her.

Inside the infirmary, Robin sighed and stared at the barely moving form of the girl. He couldn't help but think that she was extremely attractive but quickly scolded himself. He was with Starfire now and he had to stop looking at girls in that way!

"Hey, Robin," came a small voice from the girl and Robin looked at her, alarmed, "how are you?"

"You're awake?" asked Robin, "how do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows who you are," said the girl, smiling, "but you don't know me. My name is Venus."

"Venus? Interesting name," said Robin, her perfume getting stronger, "any reason why?"

"Venus was the god of beauty or something, wasn't she?" said Venus, smiling at him, "but there's a much better reason. The Venus-Fly Trap lures insects with its scent, I do something similar."

"Is that right?" asked Robin, moving closer to Venus so that they were centimeters apart, "that must be useful."

"Oh, you know it is," said Venus as the Boy Wonder pressed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

Cole O'Malley was a tired man. He was tired of everything, really. He was tired of people only wanting him for his money. He was tired of people thinking that he had murdered his wife and son. He was tired of wondering what he could have done to change what had happened. He was tired of the fact that he was rich. But today, he was tired from working. Even though Cole had enough money to sustain him and possibly two other people for a good seventy years, he still wanted to work for the hell of it.

Cole was a tall man with short, brown hair and hazel eyes. He was slightly muscular and wore a plain, white shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Cole wasn't exactly handsome, he had once been, but that was before he obtained all of his money and lost everything at the same time, he was simply plain. If he was in a crowd, no one would really single him out since no one really knew what he looked like. He had made sure of that, at least the money was good for something.

Cole stood up from his desk, leaving the computer he was working on, and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of something. And then something that hadn't happened for about a year happened. Someone knocked on his front door.

He froze. No one knew where he lived and if they did, they always rang first and he'd tell them that they would meet at the café down the road. But no one ever knocked on his door. The last time was when work had sent him a package and forgot to send it to his post box.

Knowing that he would have to answer it eventually, he walked over to the door and pulled it open, revealing someone he had never seen before in his life. He was taller than Cole with brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail and blue eyes which Cole recognized from some place. The boy wore a white 'costume' (Cole couldn't find another word for it) like he was some kind of superhero. The boy scratched the back of his head before talking.

"Um… are you Cole O'Malley?" said the boy, nervously.

"Yes, why? Who are you?" demanded Cole.

"Um… my name is… Sonic…" said the boy, struggling to get the words out, "and… I'm… well… I've been told that… that… I'm your son…"

* * *

Moon Comix: Interesting… What could happen in the next chapter?

Terra: why the hell is he kissing her?

Raven: why the hell am I still melting?

Terra: seriously, Robin, not very nice!

Moon Comix: it's probably bad for the environment too

Terra: Stay tuned!!! Please Review!!!!

Raven: Melting… I'm melting…

Moon Comix: See ya next chapter!!!

Comix Out


	11. Chapter 11

Kiss From The Rose Chapter 11: Hey Dad

Moon Comix: I'm not gonna keep you from the next chapter, here it is! Enjoy!

Terra: What about us? Maybe we want to keep them?

Raven: I don't know how long it's been… but I'm still melting…

* * *

"Um… are you Cole O'Malley?" said the boy, nervously.

"Yes, why? Who are you?" demanded Cole.

"Um… my name is… Sonic…" said the boy, struggling to get the words out, "and… I'm… well… I've been told that… that… I'm your son…"

* * *

A dark, cold room with small droplets of water dripping from the roof contained only a single being, standing in the middle, their hands raised above their heads, victorious. It had happened. They were now closer to achieving the goal, the goal that had been planned only days ago was now going perfectly.

They were all such fools, all of them. Letting their guard down like that, not being able to fight back. Soon they would all be gone, dead, drained of their life.

* * *

Cole didn't say a thing. He simply stared at the boy, a cold look on his face, "nice prank, kid, why don't you tell your friends that you got me?" Cole then slammed the door in the boy's face and walked over to his couch, sighing loudly.

But the boy knocked on the door again, louder this time. Cole simply ignored him, wondering when he would give in. Five minutes later, Cole had given in and stormed over to the door, wrenching it open.

"_What?_" hissed Cole, "what do you want from me?"

"I want to know who the hell I am!" yelled the boy, louder than any voice Cole had ever heard, "I've been told that I'm your freaking son and I want to know if that's true or not!" Cole stared at the boy and recognized things he hadn't seen before. His nose, the hair, the eyes. Her nose, hair and _her_ eyes.

"What's your name again, kid?" asked Cole, curious now.

"My name's Sonic," said the boy, "I'm a member of the Teen Titans… that's about it."

Cole stared at him again, "Sonic? What kinda name is that?"

"I don't know," said Sonic, slightly frustrated now, "all I know is that Sonic is that name Darkening gave to me when he was kicking the crap out of me."

Cole's eyes had widened in fear and Sonic stared into them, wondering what the man was thinking.

"He sent you…" said Cole, terrified, "I didn't give him the boy and this is his revenge… you're here to kill me…"

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Sonic, "nobody sent me… well, Benedict did, but I came here because I wanted to know some stuff about my past…"

"Darkening didn't send you?" asked Cole, still suspicious of the boy standing in front of him.

"No! He's dead; he's been dead for about a year now… wait!" Sonic just realized what Cole had said, "How the hell do you know Darkening?"

"Deal with the darkness…" muttered Cole, leaving the door wide open and wondering over to his couch, muttering things to himself. Sonic stood uncomfortably at the door, not knowing what to do.

"He took him… he killed her… he dropped the bag at my feet…" Cole wasn't making any sense to Sonic, "the age would be right… and her eyes… they are Amy's eyes…"

"Hey! Do you still want me to stand here?" asked Sonic, irritably. Cole suddenly looked up at him as if he only just noticed him, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"How old are you?" questioned Cole, "why did you serve Darkening? Why are you here?"

"What is this, Twenty Questions?" asked Sonic, "I'm seventeen, I didn't serve Darkening willingly, he kidnapped me and forced me to and I'm here to find out **who the hell I am**!!!!" Sonic didn't mean to use his powers but he couldn't control his anger. His voice was amplified to at least five times and it shook the entire building. Cole stared at him with wide eyes before a shocked expression came to his face.

"That power… the power of sound… that was why he took him… that was why he came…" muttered Cole before meeting Sonic's eye and stepping back from the door, "come in."

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed something wrong?" asked Cyborg as he sat with Starfire and Terra in the lounge. Robin was still checking up on the girl Beastboy had brought in and Beastboy was _not_ attached to Terra's side.

"No… not really," said Terra, "why?"

"It's been two hours since we brought in that chick," said Cyborg, "and since then, Robin's been at _her_ side and Beastboy's hasn't been your Siamese twin. There's something not right about what he's saying… he's not himself."

"Maybe Beastboy is simply shocked from the Girl Fans incident," said Starfire, "you were all shocked."

"Yeah… but it shouldn't have affected him this much," said Cyborg, rubbing his arm, "I just don't have a good feeling about this, that's all."

Terra stood up, stretching, "I'm gonna go find Beastboy. If you want, I'll bring him here and we can torture him until he talks."

"Terra, I'm being serious!" said Cyborg.

"Okay… calm down… I'll just bring him here anyway… and I'll hold him down while you burn him with a cigarette." Before Cyborg could retort to that, Terra had walked off.

* * *

Raven sat in the car, thinking about what had gone through her mind in the past ten minutes. She loved Sonic… at least that what she told herself… but did she really love Sonic or did she love him as a friend?

Raven ran her hand over her face and moaned. Why couldn't love be easy? Why couldn't she be like Beastboy and just have no thoughts all together? Raven then chuckled to herself as a pole beside the car bent over as a result of her powers.

"Am I that desperate for an answer that I want to be Beastboy?" Raven asked herself as she got out of the car. It was too stuffy for her liking and she wanted to be free, even if there was no roof at that moment.

Raven looked around at her surroundings while leaning on the car bonnet. She couldn't see anyone around her, no one on the surrounding pathways, no one on top of the buildings, no one looking out of their windows.

But just because you can't see them doesn't mean you're alone.

* * *

"Beastboy?" asked Terra as she opened the door to her boyfriend's room, "are you in there?" She didn't get an answer from the surprisingly dark room. She walked in further, "Beastboy? Where are you?"

There was a noise from behind her and she turned around, ready to fight if she needed to. Nothing, it was probably some of Beastboy's clothes falling off his bed, thought Terra as she turned around again.

If anyone else had turned around, they would have been shocked that someone was standing there, but this was Terra, girlfriend of Beastboy. She had seen every crappy horror movie ever invented and she knew that the monster or serial killer would always be there.

Terra didn't just turn around; she swung her leg around to protect herself. But there was nothing there. No monster, no serial killer, nothing.

"Oh well," said Terra, "maybe he's in the gym…" Then she screamed. Of course Terra had never thought to be ready on the second turn. They had never done that in the movies.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Cyborg, his right hand turning into his cannon. Starfire nodded and the two of them ran towards Beastboy's room, the location of the sound. The door was closed so Cyborg kicked it down dramatically and the two heroes ran into the room, ready to fight.

What they saw freaked both of them out.

Terra and Robin, kissing passionately in the middle of Beastboy's room.

Starfire didn't try to hold anything back. She immediately burst into tears and flew from the room. Cyborg just lowered his arm, shocked. He had no idea what to do about it; he had no idea why they were doing it. All he knew was that two people in a stable relationship were cheating on their partners.

"The hell…?" was all Cyborg could come out with, causing the two to stop kissing. They stared at Cyborg, Robin's arms still wrapped around Terra's waist.

"Can't we have a bit of privacy?" snapped Terra, uncharacteristically, "get lost!" The two then went back to their kissing, apparently not caring if Cyborg watched or not. The robotic man eventually tore himself away, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Starfire had flown into her room and crashed onto the bed, sobbing into her pillow. How long had it been since they had toured the world? How long had it been since he came after her? How could he do that to her?

In her anger, her hand erupted in a starbolt, creating a hole in her bed, but she didn't care. All she cared about was emptying every single tear from her eyes.

* * *

"I know that you're there," muttered Raven, "I just don't know where…" She scanned the area, acknowledging that they were brilliant at hiding. She heard his footsteps coming closer and closer to her and she felt the person press down on the car. She turned around swiftly and came face to face with Benedict.

"Very good, Raven, very good. I didn't think you could have sensed me," chuckled Benedict, rather maliciously, "you're the first one yet. But then again, for normal people, I like to leave a few clues."

Raven shook off this rather cryptic sentence and stared at him, realizing that she could see his face for the first time. He had dull, uncoloured pupils and a pale face. On his forehead were three dots arranged in a triangle. His mouth was slightly triangular and misshapen, as if something was bulging slightly underneath it. His lips were a pale shade of purple and the small strands of hair she saw poke under his wide hat were very grey.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven, she wasn't going to take any of his crap.

"I only wanted to see Sonic's touching reunion with his father," said Benedict, "it isn't going well. But you already know that, don't you." Raven said nothing so Benedict continued, obviously enjoying this, "you didn't want Sonic to do this, did you? You thought that if he found his father, he wouldn't have any time for you. You thought that he would toss you aside to be with Daddy-Dearest."

"Shut up," snapped Raven, "you don't know anything about me!"

"I know your full name, Raven Arella Roth, your mother and father's names, the place you were born, your blood type, a smooth A negative," Benedict paused at this one and Raven thought she saw his tongue run over his lips, "your deepest secrets, the fact that when you first met Sonic, you despised him, until, and I find this rather cliché, he saved your life." Benedict paused as if letting the information sink into Raven, "I know that you had very basic control over your emotions until you defeated Trigon, I never figured out how the hell you did that by the way, and then you found that you could feel many more emotions that you couldn't before, such as love. I know that when you first joined the Titans, you stayed in your room for an entire week simply because you were worried that you might _explode_ or something stupid like that."

Raven stared in shock at the fact that this man, this man that she had barely met, knew all those things, some things that she had never told anyone in her life, things that she never would tell anyone.

"So Raven Arella Roth… do you still think I don't know anything about you?"

* * *

"Beastboy?" asked Cyborg as he walked into the infirmary. Cyborg was starving, he needed food, but this was more important. He found the green boy he was looking for sitting beside the girl that he had rescued, making sure she was okay, "have you heard anything about Terra?"

"No, dude, I haven't seen that dudette since this morning, dude," said Beastboy, the words coming out in his voice but it still made Cyborg think something was wrong, "what's up, dude?"

"Okay… don't get angry at them or anything, well, you can be angry, but just don't attack them or anything," said Cyborg, sitting down beside his friend and taking a deep breath, "okay. Starfire and I saw Robin and Terra… making out."

Cyborg had prepared for the worst. He had prepared for Beastboy yelling and screaming and wrecking the equipment in the room. He had prepared for Beastboy breaking down in tears and becoming inconsolable. He had even prepared, slightly, for Beastboy becoming the Werebeast and going on a rampage.

What he hadn't prepared for was this, "that's cool, dude, let 'em."

Cyborg did a double take where he sat, "that's… what?"

"I said, that's cool, dude, you need to get your ears checked dude," laughed Beastboy, "hey, do you think this dudette will be okay?"

"Wait, you're okay with the fact that your girlfriend is cheating on you? With one of your best friends?" Cyborg had to be sure that his hunger wasn't affecting his hearing, "the girl you've been crazy about for the past two or three years? Are you positive?"

"Yes, dude! I'm okay with it, alright dude?" snapped Beastboy, "now do you think she's gonna be okay?" He turned back to the girl.

"You are weird, man," said Cyborg, "I mean, you're crazy about a girl for two years and then you suddenly don't care, it's as if you're hypnotized or something."

"Now that's just crazy," said the girl, causing Cyborg to look at her, "Cyborg, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Venus, sorry for taking up an extra bed," she said, smiling slightly. Cyborg smiled slightly as he began to smell an interesting aroma. It was interesting, it made him want to do… something, but that's crazy. No one told Cyborg what to do but Cyborg… and occasionally Jinx.

"That's okay, as long as you get better," said Cyborg, hating the aroma more and more with every second it was around him, "well, I'll see y'all later."

"Wait," said Venus, propping herself up on her elbows, "wait, come back. Don't you feel something?"

"Um… no, not really," said Cyborg, "unless you're counting the feeling that I want food."

"Well I'm not," said Venus, almost coldly, "you don't feel anything… anything _drawing_ you to someone?"

"Nope, not a thing," said Cyborg, now suspicious, "well, see y'all later."

The robotic man walked out of the infirmary and closed the door, sighing. What was going on in his tower? Robin and Terra are kissing, Beastboy doesn't care, Starfire's heartbroken somewhere and there's this weird chick taking up a bed.

"Why do I have the feeling that something's gonna go down later?" Cyborg asked himself as he walked through to the kitchen. When he reached there, his hunger had gone. And when that happens to Cyborg, it's always a bad sign.

* * *

"So… are you gonna tell me what you're going on about?" asked Sonic as he sat uncomfortably on one of Cole's dining room chairs. It was cold and hard, as if it wasn't built for people to sit on it, "and what's with this chair?"

"Oh… I don't know why I bought that," said Cole, sitting on the other side of the table from Sonic, "but that's not important. The point is… you think you're my son, sorry, you say you're my son. I haven't seen my son in fourteen years. Darkening took him away, he destroyed my home and everyone there, and he killed my wife. I'm not going to say that I remember that night as if it was yesterday; I'm not going to say that it haunts my dreams every night. What I will tell you is what I can recall, the important parts."

Sonic leaned closer, as if he thought Cole would begin to whisper, as Cole took a deep breath.

"My wife was a beautiful woman, she was kind, she was sweet and I loved her with all my heart," began Cole, his eyes misting over as he recalled her, "we met four years before our son was born, we married two years after we met and he was born two years after that. She loved playing guitar, she practiced everyday, so when I proposed, I gave her the best ring I could afford and a small…" Cole choked.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Darkening?" asked Sonic, but Cole ignored his question.

"Nine months after he was born, our son said his first word," continued Cole, his voice filled with pride, "he said 'muse'. We thought he was going to say the place where we lived at the time, which was Musika, but it was simply muse. We don't know why that was his first word, but we were proud of him anyway. Three months later, we noticed something different about him. One day we left the baby in his crib with the radio on, I can't remember what song it was, I think it was one of my tapes; anyway, the point is the baby liked it, really liked it. He liked it so much, he was laughing. And we heard his laughing and then we heard the music get louder and louder."

"So the kid had reached up and hit the volume button," said Sonic, "smart kid."

"That would have been impossible," said Cole, "The crib was on the other side of the room from the tape deck. When we came in to see how the volume was going higher, we found our baby pointing at it and giggling. When he stopped pointing at it, the volume stopped getting higher. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"That's kinda like what I do," said Sonic, "I command sound." He exhaled some air and motioned for Cole to continue.

"That wasn't the only time he had done something like that, one time we were cleaning and using the hover, now he didn't like that one bit. So he just pointed at it and it stopped making the noise, it continued to work but it just didn't make a single sound, ever again," Cole paused, trying to think what to say next, "Anyway, two years after the first time he did something special, we received a knock on our door. When we answered it, we found the strangest man I've ever seen. He had half his face covered by hair and the other half stuck out at odd angles, it was strange."

He shook slightly at the memory; "he told us he had a proposition for us. We let him sit down and he told us about a machine that he had built. He had built a machine that needed someone to power it, someone with a certain power. He didn't tell us what the machine did or why he built it, but he told us that it needed something called zinothium to run it, I didn't know what it was." Sonic had tensed up but Cole seemed not to notice, "He told us that he wanted our son to run it, to make this machine work, to power it. He told us that our son had a power, that he could control sound. Does this sound familiar?"

Sonic couldn't do anything; he was still taking all the information in. Cole seemed to understand.

"He said he would pay us, he would give us millions, tens of millions for our son," Cole tensed up just as Sonic had done, "he wanted to buy our son… can you believe that? He wanted to _buy_ our son, our three-year-old son!!! Of course we refused! We told him to get out of our home and never come near our son again; he left but told us to spend tonight doing our favorite things, to spend it together and not taking it for granted. We didn't understand what he meant by it, but my wife had a strange feeling. I trusted her, so we decided not to sleep that night, just in case something was to happen. And then it hit, the thing that destroyed Musika."

"Darkening."

"Yes," said Cole, "he attacked the first house on our street and we got the hell out of there. She had the baby, I grabbed whatever I thought we would need and we left the house. It was horrible," he paused again, as if for affect, "Darkening, floating over the centre of the city, surrounded by some sort of dark energy. Every now and again, a house would blow up or catch fire or something like that. We ran away, we forgot about the car, we just continued running until the ground erupted in front of us. We fell to the ground and she slipped something into our baby's pocket. Darkening floated down in front of us, he was laughing, _laughing_ at us. He asked us about what we did tonight before laughing again."

Sonic was hanging onto his every word, even the ones that Cole had trouble with.

"She… she was terrified, not for us but for our son, and she jumped up, running. Darkening… he just laughed, laughed and pointed at her… and then," silent tears ran down Cole's face, "she fell. Blood… everywhere. Darkening floated over, picked the kid up and left my wife face down… he then simply threw something at my feet, a bag."

"A bag?"

"Yeah… inside… was… the money. It was the money he had promised me…" cried Cole, "he said, 'I hope this makes up for this', and laughed before picking me up and flying me out of the city, out of Musika. All I wanted to do was see my wife and he wouldn't let me. I remember Darkening dropping me to the ground and demanding that I never mention him to anybody."

"Where's her grave, your wife's grave? What happened to it?" asked Sonic, desperate.

"There's no grave," said Cole, "her body was lost in Musika when it exploded."

Cole wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "so tell me, Sonic, are you my son?"

* * *

"Star!" yelled Cyborg, "Starfire! Where are you?" Cyborg had checked everywhere, in the lounge, in her bedroom, in the gym; the last place to look was the roof. He opened the door to the roof to find Starfire sitting there, her arms wrapped around her knees, stains on the ground where her tears had fallen.

"Starfire? Are you okay?" asked Cyborg as he approached her. She did nothing but continue to stare out at Jump City, "I saw a hole in your room, is there anything you want to talk about?"

There were a few minutes of silence before Cyborg received an answer, "for almost six months, Robin and I have been together. We have been happy, the time has been special. Then I am sent blackened mail by Slade and am forced to leave, yet Robin is the one who comes after me, he saves me. And then he begins the kissing ritual with _Terra_!!!! Of course I want to talk about something! Have you had your heart broken more than once? I have and it is not nice to feel! I…" Starfire began to cry again, "I cannot stay here. Do not call me for a while, please." She stood up, "goodbye, friend." And with that, Starfire kicked off the roof and flew into the air, leaving Cyborg behind.

"Wait! Star!" Cyborg yelled, waving his hands, "come back!" he sighed, "Damn it…" He turned around walked back to the lounge, incredibly annoyed with how things were playing out today.

In the lounge sat Robin and Terra, both acting like nothing had happened, as if they had not just successfully ruined two relationships. They talked quietly and both looked up as Cyborg walked in, their conversation immediately stopping.

"You know, just cause I'm hell confused about the whole love… square or whatever the hell this is, doesn't mean you have to stop talking," said Cyborg, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a soda, opening the can and taking a long sip from it.

"That's not why we stopped talking," said Terra, slowly and uncharacteristically.

"Good for you," said Cyborg, leaning on the kitchen counter and staring at his teammates.

"Do you want to know why?" asked Robin, rather creepily. Cyborg stared at his friend; something about the masked boy was bothering him, "why we stopped talking?"

"I really couldn't care less," said Cyborg but he knew that they would tell him anyway.

"You didn't feel anything around Venus," Terra practically sang, "and she wants to know why. Why didn't you feel anything?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cyborg, finishing his can of soda and throwing it into the bin, "and how do you know that I didn't feel anything?"

"She told us, she's always telling us," said Robin.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? Something is happening with you and I wanna know what!" yelled Cyborg as the door to the lounge opened. He turned around and saw Venus standing there, as if she hadn't been injured at all. Beastboy stood behind her, his face blank.

"Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg," sang Venus, her voice malicious and dripping with something that sent a shiver down Cyborg's spine, "you haven't figured it out yet? And they call you the smart one."

"If no one tells me what the hell's going on, I will start getting angry!" shouted Cyborg, hearing something unsheathing behind him, "you have to the count of five."

"You won't need that, Cyborg," smiled Venus, "because you'll be leaving now." Before he could react, Cyborg felt Robin's Bo staff around his neck, pulling him backwards. He then watched as Beastboy changed into a gorilla in front of him, lifting him up and throwing him through the window.

Cyborg yelled all the way down, feeling a cut on his arm where the glass had broken. When he hit the ground, it rose around him, trapping him inside a rocky cocoon.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" cried Cyborg, slamming his hands on the rock, trying to break out of his prison. He changed his hand into a cannon and fired. The rock began to crack, with each shot he fired; the rock began to break away. Ever so slowly, Cyborg dug through the rock to freedom.

A small hole of light burst through the rock and Cyborg exclaimed in delight. That is, until a small mechanical ball was thrown through, landing at his feet. It beeped for a few seconds before Cyborg realized what it was.

"Ah crap," said Cyborg.

From outside the rocky cocoon, Venus stood with three Titans, smiling as the rock exploded.

* * *

"Figure out how to use the internet?" asked Raven, coldly, "that really impresses me."

"Raven, Raven… sweet, simple-minded girl," grinned Benedict, "I know more about your history than you do. You are infamous in the demonic world."

"And you'd know all about the demonic world, wouldn't you?" said Raven, "being one yourself."

"I knew you were clever," said Benedict, as if he were a proud parent, "astonishing that you figured that out in the short time that we've met. You always were good at figuring out things, it could help Sonic finding the Rose."

"What's with the Rose anyway?" demanded Raven, "do you even know who it is?" Benedict nodded in a sadistic fashion, "you know and you won't even tell him?"

"Why would I tell him? This is something he needs to figure out on his own, I can't tell him the main thing he needs to find, that would be…" he searched for the right word, "cheating."

"Cheating… cheating?" repeated Raven, "Do you know what you're putting him through, playing him like this? You're killing him!"

"I know," said Benedict, emotionlessly, like Raven had spoken for many years, "but it will all be worth it in the end. Be sure of that."

"Worth it for who? Sonic or you?"

Benedict ignored her, walking around the car until it was between them, "you ever wonder why there was never a body?"

"What are you talking about now?" asked Raven in a tired voice.

"Your love," he taunted, "did you ever wonder why there wasn't a body?"

"And I thought you were perceptive," sighed Raven, "because in case you haven't noticed, Sonic _has_ a body, its what he's been using to get to places."

"I mean _Darciot's_ body."

* * *

"I'm going to kill something," moaned Cyborg as he picked himself up off the hard stone ground, "and I think it's going to be green." The blast had hurt, he could admit that, but what made it more painful was bouncing off the sides of the stone igloo that was still standing. Terra really knew her stuff.

Voices were coming from outside the stone prison; the loudest one was from Venus. He tried to shut it out, it was probably just gloating, all criminals did that when they thought they had the upper hand.

He turned his hand into the cannon, placed it over the small hole that the explosive had been skillfully thrown through and fired, not knowing who it would hit. There was a surprised cry and the sound of four people hitting the ground. Cyborg then quickly turned around and ran full pelt at the opposite wall. He slammed into that before changing tact and running at the other wall. It cracked and dust fell from the ceiling. A yell came from outside, a commanding yell, and Cyborg knew he didn't have long to work.

He rammed the other wall again; another crack ran up it, joining the first one. One giant crack now ran the entire length of the igloo.

"Perfect."

He pushed a button on his arm and his left leg dropped off onto the ground. Glad that he had decent balance, he leant down and picked it up, turning it so his foot pointed upwards. Another button on his arm was pressed and the sole of his foot slid back, revealing a small rocket.

"Booya."

* * *

"How do you know about him?" hissed Raven, closing the few meters between them in minimal steps.

"I figured out how to use the internet," laughed Benedict, quietly. Raven closed her eyes and turned away from him, hiding her face.

"Go away," she muttered, walking away from the car. She had barely gotten a few meters before she bumped into something. Raven opened her eyes and saw the familiar jacket of the person she had just told to go away, "what the…?"

"As far as I'm aware," he continued, as if not interrupted, "you strangled him to death, quite _viciously_, if I'm not mistaken, and then his body disappeared." Raven stepped back, folding her arms in a very defensive manner. "Did you ever ask why?"

"Why would I have?" said Raven, "he was dead."

"But you were going to bury him, weren't you?" Benedict said.

"I was…" she said, not knowing exactly why she was revealing so much, "but then his body was gone. It vanished or was taken or disintegrated for all I know!"

"It definitely didn't disintegrate," said Benedict, speaking quietly again, "at least, not until last year."

"Either stop speaking in riddles or get the hell away from me," said Raven, glaring at the man in front of her, "because I really can't be bothered trying to figure it out…"

"How did Darkening die?" asked Benedict, quickly interrupting her, "Sonic blew him up, didn't he?"

"The Sacrificial Spell," said Raven, "but what does that have to do with Darciot?"

"You're not going to make me use the old cliché of 'it has everything to do with Darciot' are you?" Benedict said, in a bored voice, "I'd love to stay here and walk you through every avenue of your past, but I have business to attend to." He looked up at the building Sonic had walked into, "get your boyfriend to hurry up, he has other things to do."

He turned to walk away when Raven called out, "I know what you want with him." Benedict smirked and turned to face her, "you don't want to help him for him, you want him dead and this is some sick way of toying with him."

Benedict laughed and started to walk away from her, "and it's taken you this long to figure it out?"

* * *

Venus heard the explosion, but didn't see it. She was too busy running to get as far away from the igloo as possible. Her Robin, however, had been thrown backwards by the explosion; he was too close to the igloo. She assumed that her Beastboy had too been hit by it, but it didn't bother her too much. There were other things she could be worrying about.

"Terra! Get his legs!" she cried out, suddenly, as she turned around to face the now free Cyborg. Terra raised her hands and the earth around Cyborg's feet rose into the air and clasped around his metallic limbs like a mold. Cyborg grunted as he struggled with his bonds before shooting the earth off with his cannon.

"Beastboy! Robin! Up!" she commanded, like a general leading mindless troops. At once, the two boys jumped up from the ground, ready to follow orders.

"And you think these guys are gonna pin me down?" asked Cyborg, "I know what these guys can do; I know how to take them out. Hell, I could do it all day if I wanted to."

"I hope you want to then," said Venus. In unison, the three brainwashed Titans launched their attack, malicious in their assault. Cyborg dodged three boulders as the hurled towards them, jumped over Robin and his Bo staff and rammed himself into a large green bear. He picked himself off of the ground in a heartbeat and leapt at Terra, who was floating around the outside of the fight.

Terra swerved, trying to throw the large metal man off her rock, but Cyborg was quicker, shooting the rock to dust. As they fell, he grabbed onto Terra, her backup rock flashing past them, and slammed her into the ground.

"Sorry, little rock 'n' roller," muttered Cyborg as he ran towards Venus, who was watching the events unfold without getting her hands dirty. She dodged the shot fired at her and smirked as Robin jumped in front of her, throwing a variety of disks at Cyborg.

Unfortunately for Cyborg, they all hit. The arm that was currently a cannon was frozen, while his right leg got electrocuted, sending him to the ground. The rest of his body was barraged with tiny explosions, causing him to growl.

He reached down with his free hand and pressed a button on his leg, revealing another small panel. A few more button presses and he pulled his leg completely off, a slight beeping noise audible to all.

"Hey Robin!" called Cyborg, "catch!" He pushed himself up into a kneeling position and threw his leg as far as he could. It bounced on the ground in front of Robin and Beastboy, who eyed it tentatively. An instant later it exploded, sending dirt and dust everywhere. Venus growled as she whipped her head around, trying to find her prey. She heard his cannon fire, avoided some ice that flew in her direction and rushed towards where the sound came from. When she didn't find anyone except a very dazed Terra, she frowned and decided to re-gather her troops, missing the sound of the Tower's doors opening.

* * *

Sonic sat staring at his hands, as if they would give them the words he should say to the man sitting in front of him. He couldn't take it all an, why was he supposed to? Why was he supposed to answer this man's questions?

"I've got to go," said Sonic, suddenly standing up and walking towards the door. Cole stood up, almost as quickly as he had.

"You're not going now," said Cole, "not after you came in here, demanding that I was your fa…"

"Don't say it," said Sonic, quietly and threateningly, "just… don't say that word."

"I didn't ask for any of this," he said, "but one day I was happy, the next thing I know, my wife is dead and my son is gone. My life finished that day."

"Well mine did too!" yelled Sonic, causing Cole to take a step back, "I went through hell after that night and I'm still going through it, even after the guy's dead!" He walked right up to Cole and stared into his eyes, "and all I want to do is know who I am. But… I just can't handle it right now, okay? Do you understand?" He sighed and closed his eyes, "I've got to go. I'm sorry."

Sonic walked right out of the apartment without another word, ignoring the stares that Cole was giving him, pulling the door shut as he passed through it. He was halfway down the hall, with his hands in his pockets when he felt something that he had forgotten about. He pulled out two Titan communicators, staring at them both. One was his own, it was worn in some places and easily recognized as his, but the other was a spare, one that he hadn't planned on leaving with.

He turned around, looked at the communicator one last time and threw it at Cole's door, practically running down the stairs so to avoid another confrontation with the man who shared his blood.

* * *

"Venus, the dude's not around here," said Beastboy, "he must have run for it, dude!"

"He only had one leg," said Venus, "he couldn't have gone far."

"Maybe he started swimming," said Terra, floating on yet another rock. Venus shook her head and looked up, as if asking for ideas, seeing the sun glint off the top of the Tower. Then it hit her.

"Terra! Get up to the roof, start there and search the rest of the Tower! Beastboy, fly up to the lounge and start looking there! Robin, go into the garage and work up!" snapped Venus, running towards the main door. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he had gone into the Tower. She was just mentally scolding herself for the fifth time as she reached the stairs, which was around about the same time that the stairs exploded and sent her flying into the opposite wall.

"Gah!" she cried as she felt pain in her back. Growling, she picked herself up and jumped, barely reaching the first stair that hadn't exploded. Cyborg was in his own territory and he had the advantage. Venus heard another explosion and felt the Tower shake a little. It was obvious her foe knew what he was doing. When she reached the lounge, she saw it in ruins. This must have been where the second bomb went off.

"Dude!" she heard Beastboy call from the ground, "help me out!" Venus stared at her pawn with distain before sniffing and moving on, he wasn't worth the effort, and Cyborg was the more pressing matter.

Just as she left the lounge and Beastboy's cries behind, a third explosion went off, followed closely by a forth. The shaking of the Tower caused her to trip up and fall face first on the floor. She growled as she assumed that she was on her own for this part.

Venus checked Robin's room first, as that was the first room she came to. It was empty, aside from Robin's possessions so she passed it very quickly. Starfire's, Beastboy's and Terra's were the same, untouched by the battle that was currently raging. The next room was Cyborg's and she trod carefully here, expecting yet another explosion.

However, there was no explosion, no alarm, no Cyborg jumping out unexpectedly. There was nothing as she walked in and explored her enemy's room. She frowned as she stared at the metal bed, wondering where he could be, as a soft whirring noise came from behind her.

"Don't turn around," said Cyborg, quietly, "just freeze."

Venus chuckled, "which room were you hiding in?"

"Sonic's," he said, walking slowly towards her, "you opening my door set off a silent alarm, all I had to do was walk."

"None of your old friends trying to stop you, then?" she said, as if discussing the weather.

"They're all unconscious or something like that," said Cyborg, "I placed those mines where I did for a reason, you just happened to get the weakest one."

"And how did you know where I was going to be?" she asked, trying to disguise the slowly creeping feeling of fear.

"You can't fly and you don't know the Tower," said Cyborg, simply, "you would have had to take the stairs. There was also one in the lift, but I'm glad you didn't use that one, would have cost heaps to repair." The whirring got louder.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" asked Venus, turning around quickly to face Cyborg, who's face was hard and cold, "you going to kill me?"

"Probably," said Cyborg, "It'll be interesting to see what it's like."

"So you_ want_ to kill?" asked Venus, "well, well, well, my master will be happy to hear that."

"Same master that Slade kept rambling about?" asked Cyborg, holding his cannon steady. He saw the look of confusion on her face.

"No idea who you're talking about," Venus said, thinking quickly, trying to stall for as long as she could. She knew that one of her servants would come to her aid, "did it feel good to hurt your friends? You _did_ blow them up with stronger mines that you gave me, so they must be in pretty bad condition. Beastboy was moaning in pain as I passed him. But, since you have such a desire to kill, it's really no surprise that you so easily hurt your friends."

"They would all rather be in pain that under your control," he said, "they've been through worse, they can deal with me." He took another step towards her, "And I'm just a pushover, really, I can't believe you couldn't take me yourself."

"Well, I'm not much of a fighter," said Venus, shrugging, "I don't like getting my hands dirty."

"Well, don't worry;" said Cyborg, "you won't need to worry about your hands any longer." The whirring grew louder before a flash of light encased the room, and then everything returned to normal, the only difference was a body on the floor.

* * *

Cyborg sat on the roof of the Tower, staring out at the sparkling ocean and thinking about the events that had gone on that afternoon. It wasn't the damage that had been caused to the Tower, it had been through worse before, it was the way that Robin had acted when he wandered into the room.

Robin saw what he had done, where Venus was lying and only said one word: "Why?"

Cyborg buried his head in his hands as he remembered what had happened only a few hours ago, missing the faint wisp that came behind him.

"You did something bad today, didn't you, Cyborg?" came a voice and Cyborg whipped around to see a tall man in a brown jacket.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sure Sonic's told you about me," he said, walking towards him, "my name is Benedict and I know who sent Venus." Cyborg watched as the man held his hand out, offering it to be shaken, yet Cyborg ignored it.

"What do you want? How'd you get up here?"

"You killed Venus," said Benedict, "it was a very brave and powerful thing to do. But it'll haunt you forever, the memory of her body falling, the beam coursing through her, the way Robin reacted."

"How the hell do you know this?" yelled Cyborg.

"He asked why, but when you didn't say anything, he just gave you a hug," said Benedict, smiling slightly, "nothing more, just a simple hug and then he took her body away, leaving you alone to think about what you've done."

"Shut up."

"But why, Cyborg, did you kill that poor girl? Of course, she had invaded your Tower, but others have done that before her. Yes, she did turn your friends against you, but that's been done before too! What was so special about this girl that made you _kill_ her?"

Cyborg was silent, wishing he could be alone, until he finally came up with his answer, "she wasn't human."

"What are you saying, she was most…"

"No… she wasn't," he said, interrupting Benedict, "Venus was human, before… but she wasn't when I killed her. I don't know how I know that, and I don't know why I knew that, but I just… knew."

Benedict laughed, "Ha, ha, you really are the smart one," he grinned, "Venus was not human, she was just a figment of a human, brought back by someone to fulfill their plans. Obviously, someone wants you dead."

"Big surprise," said Cyborg, "but there was something else… something that made me angry."

"What was that?"

"She made me feel like a robot," he sighed, "you know… part of me wanted to be attracted to her, because it would make me feel human." He suddenly laughed, "and I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I don't know who you are."

"You obviously trust me," said Benedict, smirking, "goodbye, Cyborg." He walked away along the roof before fading into the setting sun, leaving Cyborg on his own to think.

* * *

Robin was pulling the couch off of the floor when he heard her. He sighed, knowing what was coming, and turned around, staring into the large, green eyes of Starfire.

"Star…" he began but he was cut off by a sharp stinging to his right leg. Starfire lowered her arm, fresh from firing.

"Do not speak," said Starfire, harshly, "I am only here because Cyborg called me." She began to walk towards the bedrooms, without looking at Robin. He had to stop her from going, he had to fix things.

"Listen, Star…" he quickly jumped to avoid her latest blast, "it wasn't me! It was that girl, Venus." He had crossed the room and reached her, holding onto her arm. She growled angrily and faced him, her eyes glowing, yet she did not pull away, "she took control of all of us. Me, Beastboy and Terra, she _made_ us do what we did. I mean… look at the place!" He gestured to the room, "Cyborg did this, he was the only one who could have stopped her."

Robin looked into her eyes, "You know I wouldn't have done anything like that, you know I wouldn't hurt you."

Starfire's eyes faded from glowing to her regular, innocent colour, revealing tears around the corners of her eyes. A tear flowed down her face as she asked, "But you kissed Terra…"

He wiped the tear from her eye and, smiling sadly, said, "That's only because I didn't want her to get to you."

* * *

It was quiet in the Tower that evening. In the city, parties and celebrations could be found all over the place. Families and friends getting together to celebrate the momentous occasion that they had all been waiting for all year.

However, inside Titans Tower, no one felt like celebrating very much. Seven teenagers were sitting round the room, practically in silence, the sound on the TV had been turned down long ago and no one had remembered to turn it back up.

A large, hastily decorated Christmas tree was sitting in the corner, ignored by those who usually would have stared at it with admiration.

The Tower had been repaired, mostly. Cyborg had worked tirelessly, as if fixing the Tower would make him forget what had happened. He had barely said anything since the day Venus had died. He was currently sitting beside the large window, looking out towards the horizon. Robin and Starfire were sitting beside each other, yet their hands did not clasp the other's. Sonic was lying on the floor, behind the couch, his hands over his face, breathing slowly, while Raven sat reading in the kitchen, occasionally casting him glances.

Beastboy, holding tightly to Terra's hand, looked around at his teammates, his friends, and sighed. He reached up with his free hand and wiped his eyes, "Merry Christmas, guys."

It was as if no one had really realized that it was the 25th of December. Robin looked at Starfire, gave a small smile and she smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Beastboy," Robin said as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, Star."

Sonic sat up from behind the couch and wrapped his arms around Robin and Starfire's shoulders, a loopy grin on his face.

"God bless us, everyone."

"Cram it, Tiny Tim," laughed Robin, "don't be taking the name in vain."

"Didn't know you were religious, Rob," said Sonic, swinging himself around.

"I'm not, I just don't want you to ever be that corny again."

The chill that was settled over the group seemed to fade away and soon enough, there were laughs and smiles echoing around the room. It started to seem like Christmas after all, especially when Sonic and Beastboy started singing carols at the top of his lungs.

And, while he watched his friends celebrating, Cyborg couldn't help but feel apart from the celebrations. He simply watched over the horizon, as if wishing someone would come home.

* * *

Terra: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raven: I'm still melting and no one has done anything for two chapters!!!

Terra: Who will you interview next chapter, Comix? Anyone famous?

Moon Comix: As a matter of fact, I'm getting in Sean Connery, Harrison Ford and Cate Blanchett talk about a new film that they're all starring in

Terra: REALLY??

Moon Comix: No! How could you think that?

Terra: Well you said it…

Raven: Alright then! I'll just melt and leave a big, purple stain on the carpet!

Moon Comix: I took up the carpet when I was angry so now it's a wooden floor

Raven: Damn it!!!

Terra: Please Review!!!!

Comix Out


End file.
